Sobreviviendo y encontrando esperanza
by Jazz99
Summary: Ginebra Molly Weasley y Astoria Greengrass se ven obligadas a dejar el castillo a su suerte debido a sus encontronazos con los Carrows y tienen que ir a un bosque hacia las afueras de Hogmeade y emprender un peligroso viaje que puede significar nuevas cosas para ellas dos, ¿nacerá un nuevo sentimiento entre ellas dos?, ¿sobrevivirán al bosque oscuro y peligroso?.
1. Chapter 1

Historia: Sobreviviendo y encontrando esperanza

PAIRING: Astoria Greengrass, Ginevra Molly Weasley…

Nota del autor:

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida seas a este fic, este se centra en la aventura que tendrán Astoria y Ginny al verse obligadas a huir del castillo de los mortifagos Carrows, se adentran a un bosque en las afueras de Hogmeade, conforme va creciendo la historia, se darán cuenta de más detalles, cosas que por el momento no revelaré, pero espero que les guste la historia, se centra todavía en los acontecimientos del séptimo libro, obviamente aquí le haré cambios, ya que el pairing es Astoria y Ginny, otra pareja que tiene una chispa que puede dar mucho de que hablar, pero ya dejándome de tonterías, espero que les guste esta historia, les dejo con el cap y espero que dejen reviews si les gustó :D

Capítulo 1: comienzo

Cuando llegó el séptimo año, Ginevra sabía lo que acontecía, sus amigos el trio dorado partirían en una búsqueda peligrosa mientras que ella regresaría a un castillo dominado por unos molestos mortifagos, ahora que sabía que Snape fungía como director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería, por momentos pensó en no ir, pero no podía dejar de lado a sus amigos de Gryffindor, tendría que dirigirlos de alguna manera, que lucharan por la libertad y que no se dejaran vencer, bueno eso era la idea en un principio, dado que cuando empezó las clases, todo el reino de terror cayó sobre las 4 casas, se sabía que algunos Slytherins no estaban de acuerdo pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada y solo obedecían ordenes, Ginny durante los primeros meses de escuela hacía rabiar a los Carrows y ellos trataban de darle caza pero ella sabía evadirlos, no le quedaba de otra que refugiarse en la sala de los menesteres junto a los antiguos miembros del ED, pero un día en el mes de Noviembre, sabía que iba a venir lo peor, los Carrows pusieron precio a su cabeza y buscarían hasta el último rincón del castillo para hacerle toda clase de martirio que le pudieran hacer, Neville le dijo durante la reunión del ED:

.- Ginny, te tienes que ir – Dijo preocupado el muchacho – desgraciadamente ya no podrás mantener a raya a esos molestos Carrows, han amenazado con lastimar a los alumnos de las 4 casas si no te entregas…

.- ¿Y dejarlos a su suerte? – Dijo respondiendo con rabia la pelirroja – No puedo hacer eso Neville, vivimos en guerra y debemos de continuar con la lucha…

.-Ginny – Le dijo Michael su ex novio que la miraba con evidente orgullo pero también preocupado – Lo siento, pero creo que ha sido todo lo que has podido dar, nos has dado la motivación suficiente, incluso podríamos aliar algunos Slytherins que no están de acuerdo con esos dos idiotas comandando en todo el castillo, pero Neville tiene razón te tienes que ir, los Carrows seguramente te tienen pensado agarrarte cuando subas al tren por vacaciones…

La muchacha no se lo había planteado y eso era un problema que no pensó, era bastante probable que los Carrows podrían apresarla y mandarla a quien sabe dónde, no tenía muchas opciones, podía quedarse en Hogwarts, pero tarde o temprano tenía que salir de la sala y los mortifagos seguramente pensaron esa posibilidad…

.- Ginny – Le hablaba una muchacha rubia, Hannah de Hufflepuff, le tomó de las manos y le hablo con dulzura – Ya no hay mucho que puedes hacer, tienes que huir, por ahora eres el premio gordo, la más buscada, has alterado a los mortifagos y el desgraciado de Snape no parece importarle mucho tu situación, debes de salir de aquí, usando el camino hacia el pub de Aberforth, esta noche no patrullan Hogmeade, no hay dementores, pero te dejo esta capa con la que he hechizado, te protegerá del frio…

.- Pero – Replicaba la pelirroja con los ojos llorosos - ¿Dónde podría ir?, sin dudas que en mi casa tampoco me sentiría segura…

.- Gin – Le respondía Michael – No sé cómo te ayudará esto, pero existe un camino hacia un lugar seguro saliendo del pueblo de Hogmeade, hay un bosque extenso, dicen que es un lugar frío, nadie se le acerca, no se sabe que hay ahí, pero sugiero que tomes ese camino Gin…

El ejercito de Dumbledore observaba en silencio a la pelirroja, algunos sabían que le dolería su partida, pero era por el bien de todos y el de ella, la pelirroja ya había causado bastante daño a los Carrows, arruinando varias cosas entre ellos la tortura a los alumnos, cuando se negó a torturar a uno de segundo año, le había lanzado el hechizo moco murciélagos a uno de los Carrows, tiempo más que suficiente para huir, incluso los mortifagos no pusieron reparos en poner dementores por los pasillos para quedar claro que había toque de queda, pero Ginny nuevamente ataca e ahuyenta a los dementores con su poderoso patronus, Ginny tomaba con tristeza la capa que le dio la rubia, unos alumnos le dieron una mochila provisional que traía suplementos alimenticios y agua, habían aprendido mucho de los libros que ofrecía la sala multipropósito…

.- Bueno – dijo finalmente Neville – Ya es la hora, el pasillo está abierto, Aberforth te recibirá, me da tristeza que te vayas Gin, pero no queda de otra, es probable que tomen represalias con el padre de Luna, a estas alturas es seguro que lo harán, tu familia no le harán nada porque me enteré que por tu casa no hay nadie, los mortifagos lo vigilan constantemente, así que, no puedes regresar por ese medio, toma el camino que te dijo Michael, es probable que ese bosque sea el único lugar seguro para ti, quizás puedas hacer algo después…

Ginevra al ver las caras de todos y lo que estaba escuchando de Neville, era cierto, había recibido una carta de su madre diciendo que no estarían en la madriguera, que se iban a ir a otro lado de forma temporal, un lugar al que los mortifagos no sabían y se arriesgaba la vida luego de haber causado escándalo a los mortifagos, todo el ejercito la observaban en silencio, sin saber que hacer al respecto, pero esta les sonríe…

.- Anímense chicos – Les dijo la pelirroja con una voz segura y fuerte – Esto no ha acabado y la lucha sigue, estoy segura de que Harry volverá, de momento solo tendremos que aguantar, a por todas, siempre alerta como decía Ojoloco, gracias por todo…

Se dio la vuelta para irse al pub del hermano del fallecido director de Hogwarts, una vez que cruzó el umbral, mientras iba caminando estaba llorando, de impotencia, rabia, de no poder hacer algo más, pero era cierto, si se quedaba más tiempo, iban a tener problemas gordos y de esa no escaparían, pero sabía que dejaban al ED en buenas manos, su amigo Neville había cambiado bastante y se revelaba ante los Carrows, ahora por eso, también se mantiene prófugo pero no es tan buscado como ella que arruinó varios planes de los Carrows entre ellos el poder acceder a todas las casa para regular y citar las reglas del castillo y ver que no tramasen nada sospechoso, esto era un plan discreto pero gracias a un hechizo de invisibilidad y escuchar la conversación pudo alertar a los maestros y ellos pudieron parar a los Carrows de momento, ya estaba llegando al pub donde Aberforth lo esperaba y no con buena pinta como ella quisiera, pues era de noche y el toque de queda estaba puesto, para su suerte como dijo su ex novio, Hogmeade de momento no estaba siendo vigilado, el dueño del pub lo miraba con mala cara…

.- Pero si serás – Dijo escandalizado Aberforth - ¿Te das cuenta del problema que has causado?, todo mundo habla de tus hazañas en el castillo…

.- Perdón – Dijo con cierta timidez la pelirroja – Ahora me veo obligado a irme de aquí, los Carrows quieren mi cabeza y no descansarán hasta cazarme…

.- Eso es obvio – Dijo con cierta socarronería el hermano de Albus – Tienes suerte de que no estén vigilando en estos momentos el pueblo, no te puedes quedar en cabeza de puerco, viene gente peligrosa a veces a tomar cerveza y hablar chorradas, estarías expuesta muchacha, ¿tienes pensado a dónde ir?...

.- Pues – dijo dudando la muchacha pero al final le dijo segura de sí misma – Al final de este pueblo hay un camino que va a un bosque, nadie que se haya atrevido, ha podido pasar a explorarlo…

Aberforth la observaba más sorprendido, pero más que eso, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como que buscando la respuesta a lo que acababa de escuchar, Ginny no sabía si había alertado o si dijo algo malo, que sin dudas que ir a ese bosque era algo malo, el hermano del fallecido director, la miraba y luego empezaba otra caminata larga de un lado a otro, la muchacha empezaba a desesperarse pero tuvo la paciencia hasta que finalmente el dueño del pub posó sus ojos azules que recordaban bien la faceta del director caído…

.- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? – Dijo incrédulo luego de meditar un largo rato – Ese bosque es un camino hacia la desgracia, cualquiera que haya entrado, nadie sale jamás, muchos de los viajeros que entraban en mi pub, se hacían los valientes y entraban a explorar el bosque, pero jamás regresaron, no se sabe bien si están con vida, si están muertos, eso seguro que si lo están porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, los últimos viajeros que se adentraron al bosque, no se supo más, uno de ellos tenía una pequeña lechuza, esta llegó a la mañana siguiente sin un mensaje, pero era obvio que el pájaro temblaba y no era por el frío, sino algo que debió de ver porque cada vez que la sacábamos para enviar un mensaje, evitaba el bosque y se alejaba lo más rápido posible, toma otro camino muchacha, ese bosque no tiene pinta de ser seguro, eso está más que asegurado…

La muchacha escuchaba con atención lo que le decía Aberforth, obviamente los del ED no le dijeron eso para que no se fuera con preocupaciones o quizás no lo sabían, pero ella misma sabía que no tenía a donde más ir, todos los lugares que conocía, eran constantemente vigilados por los mortifagos, en esos momentos se odio por no ser más insistente con Harry y ayudarle en su búsqueda, en la aventura que estarían llevando sus amigos…

.- No tengo a donde más ir Aberforth – Dijo con tristeza – Ese bosque quizá ahuyente por un tiempo a los mortifagos quienes custodian el castillo ahora, así se calmarán un tiempo las cosas, bueno mis amigos tratarán de mantener a raya a esos malditos, no me quedan opciones y tampoco me puedo quedar en tu bar, ya lo has dicho, viene gente que son partidarios del que no debe ser nombrado…

Aberforth escuchaba asombrado por la actitud de la muchacha, más por el nombre que dijo de Voldemort, recordó que ahora el nombre estaba hechizado y cualquiera que hablase o mencionara el nombre se quebraban los sortilegios protectores y los mortifagos sabrían de la ubicación de quien dijera el nombre…

.- Bueno está bien – Dijo ya con voz cansina – Es cierto lo que dices, no tienes muchas opciones, sin embargo si vas a ir a ese bosque endemoniado, te daré algunas cosas…

Aberforth se dirigió hacia un baúl que tenía guardado, la abrió y sacó un par de libros, una varita extra y una moneda, Ginny no sabía a qué venía eso pero esperó a que el dueño del bar terminara de buscar lo que tenía que buscar y se acercó a ella…

.- Escúchame con atención muchacha terca – Le dijo con voz fuerte que sorprendió a la pelirroja – Estos libros enseñan magia avanzada que no se aprende en el colegio debido a lo peligroso que son, te va a servir de mucho cuando emprendas el peligroso viaje, estos libros le pertenecían a mi hermano, producto de un regalo con el loco de Grindewald, que rayos, de solo recordarlo me dan nauseas…

Le entregó los libros y la muchacha no sabía cómo reaccionar o decir las palabras adecuadas, entonces cuando iba a replicar, Aberforth continuó con su discurso…

.- Esta varita – Dijo con cierta nostalgia – Le pertenecía a Ariana Dumbledore se lo compré durante mi época de estudiante, un día la saque en secreto y me la llevé a Olivander's, ella estaba emocionadísima, viendo por primera vez algo referente al mundo de la magia, ella tenía un cierto descontrol pero yo lograba que se calmara y de vez en cuando soltaba magia de una manera que no se explicarlo, entonces ella misma había probado varias varitas hasta que dio con la que quería, la varita escogió a su dueña, una larga varita de 29 cm, con 3 pelos de Veela y hecha de roble, el mismo Ollivander no supo a qué se debió a que la varita congeniara con Ariana, pero en cuanto tocó esa varita, se sintió la poderosa magia que transmitía mi querida hermana, mantuve eso en secreto hasta de mi hermano…

La muchacha estaba en shock y no sabía que el propios Albus tenía una hermana, sin embargo cuando se recuperó de la impresión, le dijo:

.- Aberforth, no puedo aceptar la varita de tu hermana – Dijo negando el ofrecimiento – Era de tu hermana y si era tan especial, esa varita no obedecerá a nadie más que a su dueño original a menos que le derroten en pleno duelo o que el mago muera de muerte natural y la varita pierda su poder hasta la llegada de otro con las mismas características…

.- Muchacha – Dijo con voz fuerte que hizo saltar a la pelirroja – Mi hermana ya no está más, me da tristeza admitirlo, me cuesta, pero esta varita, a ella seguramente le habría encantado que alguien más pudiese manejar la magia que trae esta varita, si bien no murió de muerte natural sino – Calló un momento – No, no hay tiempo para discutir esa historia y el tiempo apremia, toma la varita, estoy seguro de que en algún momento esa varita te responderá…

La pelirroja no tuvo de otra que aceptar la varita pese a las insistencias que le decía al cantinero, pero en cuanto la tomó, sintió algo raro, como si una conexión empezara a brotar entre la varita y la muchacha pero pensó que no era más que su imaginación jugando malas pasadas y decidió no contar nada a Aberforth aunque el cantinero observaba los gesto de la muchacha más no dijo nada…

.- Por último pero no menos importante – Dijo ya con cierta altanería dado que ya era tarde y el cantinero quería dormir, aquello lo estaba cabreando pero por dentro sentía lo mismo que su hermano, el deber de proteger a toda costa a los alumnos y velar por su seguridad pero no le diría a nadie sobre eso, primero muerto que aceptarlo – Esta moneda tiene dos caras, dirás, ¿Eso de que diablos me sirve?, si, conozco toda clase de pensamiento que dirían los jóvenes, pero esta moneda me permite sentir tu energía, tu magia, yo tengo otra moneda guardada en una cajita del baúl que de ahora en adelante la tendré que llevar siempre conmigo, yo mismo creé el encantamiento, mi hermano me enseñó muchas cosas cuando iba al colegio, no podremos comunicarnos pero si sentiré tu magia, pero para poder sentirla, tendrás que lanzar un conjuro, basta con decir lumos y la moneda vibrará, ¿estamos claros?, ponla en un lugar donde no se te caiga…

Le entregaba la moneda y la muchacha observaba al cantinero, se había preguntado qué clase de vida llevaba el hermano de Albus en la escuela, pero que sin dudas, es inteligente y no por nada le estaba dando cosas de gran valor para su pequeña aventura, la muchacha guardaba la moneda en uno de los bolsillo que tenía la capa con la insignia de Gryffindor, ya estaba preparada para irse, pero no antes de que el cantinero le diera su cena y una bebida fría de cerveza de mantequilla, para que no fuera con hambre, esta le agradeció, ya estaba a punto de salir del bar cuando nuevamente Aberforth le hablaba, esta se volteó…

.- Ten cuidado allá afuera muchacha – Le dijo con preocupación y seriedad – No se clase de cosas te vas a enfrentar en ese bosque, estarás sola, espero que todo salga bien, si en algún momento te sientes en peligro, retoma el camino y no mires atrás hasta llegar a Hogmeade, cada día veré la entrada del bosque por si te veo llegar, pero tal como están las cosas ahora, es preferible que explores y a ver qué cosas llegas a encontrar, recuerda, un simple hechizo como lumos, podré sentir que estás haciendo magia, eso me dará un alivio, al menos por un día, vete ya muchacha, se hace tarde…

.- Gracias Aberforth – Dijo casi con las lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos pero aguantándose – Tendré cuidado…

Abrió la puerta del bar, esta se cerró cuando Aberforth la vio partir, ahora estaba sola, por su cuenta y caminaba por todo el pueblo, hacia un camino desconocido, mientras caminaba, notaba que era verdad lo que decían, que no había toque de queda ese día para el pueblo, estaba completamente desierta, solo se escuchaba su respiración, no tendría nada de qué preocuparse, solo tomaba el camino hacia el peligroso bosque…

.- Vaya momento para irme – Pensó – En estos momentos, desearía estar en mi cama, pero dada la situación, creo que no me queda de otra que continuar y no mirar atrás…

Caminaba sobre el largo camino empedrado, solo las pisadas y su respiración eran el único ruido del pueblo, cuando ya estaba llegando a la salida, tuvo que recorrer unos metros más para llegar al bosque, se abrigaba un poco más por el frio y más por la hora, no debían de ser ni las tres de la madrugada, sus amigos habían acordado que lo mejor era salir de noche y más con la noche libre de toque de queda en el pueblo, ya estaba observando la entrada del peligroso bosque, se detuvo unos momentos a verlo y no daba crédito a lo que veía sus ojos, la entrada más bien parecía una bienvenida a "mira si entras aquí, nadie sabrá de tu existencia, nadie jamás va a saber que existes, anonimato es tu nación, el silencio tu idioma", estaba claro que con ese pensamiento le había recordado de una dichosa película muggle que vio con Hermione hace algún tiempo y le daba risa, pero ahora no le daba tanto dado que iba a entrar, pero agarró valor y se iba adentrar al peligroso bosque, lo habría hecho pero un ruido de pasos alertó a la pelirroja, instando a sacar a su varita y hacerle frente a quien le siguiera los pasos…

.- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Dice la pelirroja esperando respuesta, pero ninguna llegó a sus oídos, no se confiaba y nuevamente lanza la pregunta pero nada llega, dio unos pasos y nuevamente escuchó ruidos procedente de unos arbustos que estaban cerca, la pelirroja lanza un expeliarmus hacia los arbustos haciendo sorprender a su acechador o más se escondía, el hechizo hizo volar al personaje desconocido que llevaba una capucha que cubría su rostro, pero se podía ver unos pelos sueltos de color castaño, Ginny nuevamente le lanza pregunta al ver descubierto a su disque acechador porque en ningún momento parecía que la acosaba - ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres?, si piensas llevarme con esos locos, te lanzo un maleficio…

La misteriosa figura se levanta y quita la capucha, para Ginny le hacía familiar esos ojos verdes y el cabello castaño, pero no lograba recordarla, la cara de la misteriosa acechadora por lo que pudo ver bajo la luz de la luna, era mujer, está la observaba enojada pero a la vez alzando las manos para ver que no tenía ninguna intención de pelear…

.- Cálmate pelirroja – Dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes – No quiero pelear mucho menos llevarte ante esos locos, no sé qué diablos se traen en la cabeza, pero no pienso participar en su locura, antes muerta que pertenecer a su banda de locos – Dijo esto último escupiendo con rabia y desprecio…

Entonces de golpe le vino a la mente quien era, era una muchacha de Slytherin, solitaria por lo que pudo recordar, no se llevaba con nadie que no fuera con su hermana o unos pocos de su casa, pero recordaba que algunas veces se batían a duelo verbal, llenos de insultos y claro también recordó su nombre…

.- Astoria Greengrass – Dijo Ginny sorprendiendo a la aludida que le acababa de lanzar el expeliarmus…

.- Si, ese es mi nombre Ginebra Molly Weasley – Dijo respondiendo con cierta fanfarronería - ¿Qué cojones haces aquí tan tarde Ginebra?...

.- Eso debería de preguntártelo a ti Astoria – Dijo mordaz la pelirroja – Yo estoy huyendo, me obligaron a hacerlo, he cabreado a esos molestosos Carrows y ahora me buscan…

.- Vaya, entonces era verdad – Dijo observándola con curiosidad la ojiverde – habrá pasado no hace un mes que habían rumores de que arruinaste varios planes de esos zoquetes, admito que me alegraba porque así se notaba el gran fraude que eran ellos, pero cuando ellos llegaron a nuestra sala común a prometer gloria, honor y esas chorradas, las cosas no estaban pintando nada bien y me tuve que largar, mi hermana Daphne me suplicó que me quedara pero no me iba a quedar a ver como un montón de estudiantes de Slytherin se vendían como perros esclavos, a mi hermana le dije que se viniera conmigo, pero se negó por miedo, pero daba igual, ella me dijo que no había toque de queda en el pueblo que podía huir y buscar ayuda…

Ginny a pesar de que no era la respuesta que esperaba, la miraba con cierto asombro y curiosidad, no entendía como alguien como ella y que era de Slytherin podía traicionar los ideales de su casa, pero sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba…

.- ¿Cómo pudiste escapar del castillo, si ahí hay toque de queda? – Le dijo preguntando alzando una ceja y mirando con desconfianza a la ojiverde…

.- Tranquila – Dijo observando la mirada hostil de la otra muchacha – Mi hermana me habló de un pasillo que daba a las afueras del castillo y de ahí a un atajo a Honeydukes, debo decir que el dueño no se alegró de verme porque era tarde, pero le dije que estaba huyendo del castillo, tapé mi insignia porque el dueño no le caen nada bien a los de nuestra casa, de hecho le compro golosinas pero no le digo de que casa soy, no creo que recuerde a cada alumno en todo caso, pude evadir a los Carrows y su vigilancia porque tiene como vigilantes a puros zoquetes de Slytherins, me había memorizado su horario de vigilancia, así que sabía por dónde iban a patrullar, una vez que salí, me dirigí a la salida del pueblo y estaba pensando a donde ir hasta que me lanzaste el hechizo – Explicaba haciendo énfasis que no le gustó nada que le lanzara el hechizo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja - ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir pelirroja?...

Ginny escuchaba con atención a la muchacha que tenía enfrente y observaba si no decía alguna mentira, pero todo lo que dijo era verdad, no había nada que pudiera hacer que desconfiase de ella al menos, así que le dijo…

.- Me voy al bosque – Astoria se sorprendió mirándola incrédula, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras dichas por la muchacha…

.- ¿Se te ha zafado el cerebro? – Dijo acercándose a la pelirroja con cierto descaro, tan cerca – Ese lugar es peligroso, cualquiera que entre ahí, no regresa jamás, ¿has pensado eso?...

.- Eh, que estas cerca – dijo alejándose un poco con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, había observado más de cerca a Astoria y pudo notar que la chica era bella, tenía un hermoso rostro pero apartó de inmediato esas ideas y le respondió – Si, lo sé, no eres la única que me ha lo dicho, pero no tengo opción, me estarán buscando en todas partes, así que Astoria, por mucho que me digas que no debo de entrar, voy a entrar, no me quedan muchas opciones y el bosque podría ser un lugar seguro de momento…

Astoria estaba que no se lo creía, cuando la muchacha pelirroja se disponía a marcharse, esta se acercó corriendo y le agarró de un brazo, Ginny la observaba asombrada por ese gesto y no entendía la actitud de la castaña, esta simplemente dijo…

.- No pretenderás entrar sola ¿verdad? - Dijo divertida – Alguien debería de cuidarte las espaldas y como me escapé, los Carrows seguramente me buscarán, ya les he dado lata al negarme al torturar a unos niños y simplemente los ignoré desde entonces la llevaba en contra mía, amenazándome siempre, pero no hacía caso, así que, tampoco tengo muchas opciones, pensaba irme a mi casa como guarida temporal, pero en estos momentos, mi familia se las está viendo negras y no creo conveniente pedirles asilo y que me refugien, algunos de mis pariente no dudarían en venderme como si fuera pan caliente por un par de galeones, deja que te acompañe pelirroja…

.- ¿Estas segura Astoria? – Dijo Ginny todavía asombrada al ver la reacción de la ojiverde, no se esperaba para nada una respuesta como aquella, muchas veces pensaba que Astoria no era más que una muchacha callada, jamás la vio reír o congeniar con otras personas, era fría y solo se metía en duelos verbales con groserías de por medio, pero la vio en sus ojos, estaba segura y tal como le dijo, no tenía muchas opciones…

.- Estoy segura Pelirroja – dijo Astoria – Es mejor que nada…

.- De acuerdo Astoria, aun no confió del todo pero si, algo es mejor que nada – Finalizaba la pelirroja…

Ambas retomaron el camino y estaban acercándose al bosque tétrico, se detuvieron un momento para voltear atrás y ver lo que estaban dejando, alumnos dejados a su suerte porque ellas ya no podían seguir defendiéndolos, los Carrows no eran más que mortifagos crueles que aplicaban tortura, a partir de ahora debían de ser cuidadosas a cada paso que iban, para Ginebra debía de cuidarse de Astoria, al fin y al cabo una era de Gryffindor y la otra de Slytherin, podría significar que puede haber cambios explosivos pero no le quedaba de otra que continuar la aventura que comenzarían en el bosque, ambas se miraron, Astoria pudo notar los ojos miel claros de la pelirroja, para ella le gustaban esos ojos pero no lo diría y voltearon nuevamente hacia la entrada despareciendo lentamente, así comenzaba su aventura…

Fin del capítulo 1: comienzo


	2. Capitulo 2: Explorando

Disclaimer: Se me había olvidado agregar esto en el primer capitulo, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo la historia que escribo aquí me pertenece, lo que se ya sabe x'D

Nota del autor:

Hola a todos nuevamente, bienvenido o bienvenida al segundo capitulo de este fic, como dije, se centra en la aventura de Ginny y Astoria en su exploración por un bosque en el que nadie se atreve a explorar, descubrirán muchas cosas durante el desarrollo de su aventura, esto ocurre durante los acontecimientos del séptimo libro, obviamente con los cambios que yo estoy haciendo para esta historia, espero que les guste, de antemano pido que dejen un review que nada cuesta, para un trabajo mejor logrado siempre es bueno ver que opinan y así uno mejora, que no les de pena, en fin me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap.

P.D: Voy a decir algo que ya sabe todo mundo, la importancia del fic, es imaginar la situación y ver como se desarrolla, espero que les guste en verdad...

Ahora si les dejo con el cap, Enjoy! :D

Capítulo 2: Explorando…

Las dos chicas que se adentraron al bosque luego de su encuentro, pensaban que de alguna manera iban a salir ilesas, pero no eran más que falsas ilusiones, no se confiaban del bosque y a medida que avanzaban estaba haciendo más frio, para la ojiverde se le había olvidado traer un abrigo más grueso, Ginny observó a su compañera y se detuvo a revisar la mochila que le dieron los miembros del ED, vaya que se sorprendió por su contenido, había que mencionar que dicha mochila no era grande pero si estaba hechizado de tal forma que cualquier objeto entrase con facilidad y se acomodara, la pelirroja observó que traía un abrigo grueso, para ella no lo necesitaba porque su amiga Hannah le había regalado una capa hechizada que le proporcionaba el calor suficiente para aguantar semejante frio y no pasara noches amargas, le tendió el abrigo a Astoria:

.- Toma, esto te abrigará más – Le dijo la pelirroja – la verdad no me esperaba que la mochila que me dieron mis compañeros estuviese lleno de objetos útiles, cosas que nos servirán para más adelante…

.- Esta bien – Dijo la ojiverde que no tenía otra opción que tomar prestada un abrigo, al fin y al cabo la muchacha no se lo pensó demasiado bien cuando huyó del castillo – Es bueno que tus compañeros te hayan armado una mochila con buenos objetos, yo me fui sin siquiera equiparme para el viaje, solo cargaba dinero, que por cierto es robado…

La pelirroja volteó asombrada y no pensaba que su compañera fuese una ladrona, bueno no sabía nada de su vida, solo se llevaban a manera de insulto, nunca se molestó en entablar una amistad con Greengrass pero supuso que debía de tratar de comenzar una amistad si iban a sobrevivir en el extenso bosque del cual nadie sabía su nombre, Astoria al ver la mirada asombrada de la pelirroja, le dijo…

.- Tranquila pelirroja – Dijo divertida al ver la reacción – Este dinero se los robé a unos zoquetes de mi casa, niños ricos mimados a mas no poder, no creo que lo necesiten en un futuro, ahora en estos momentos estarán encantados con las reglas basura de los Carrows, pobres, si supieran que toda la vida en la que han estado viviendo es una mentira gorda – Dijo esto último escupiendo con rabia…

.- Astoria – dijo recuperándose de la impresión – Me gana la curiosidad, pero, ¿Cómo fue que saliste de las mazmorras de tu casa y pudiste evadir a los que custodiaban los pasillos?, ya sé que habías memorizado a los que iban vigilar esta noche, pero aun así, el castillo es extenso y el pasillo por donde saliste es uno de los atajos secretos del cual muy pocos saben, que también da a Honeydukes…

.- Bueno – Dijo empezando su relato como si fuera la gran cosa – Hará hace algunos días que escuché a ese inútil de Goyle que le habían dado la tarea de custodiar un papel con los nombres de los que iban a patrullar esta noche, como sabrás, fue descuidado, el idiota se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala común dejando desprotegido dicho papel, me acerqué y le eché un vistazo, para mi suerte, no estaban patrullando el pasillo donde iba a pasar, pues solo una persona pasaba ahí cada cierto tiempo, tomé la capa de invisibilidad de mi hermana la cual por cierto me la dio para que pudiese huir sin problemas…

.- Pero, tú hermana – Dijo la pelirroja preocupada por primera vez por Daphne…

.- No pasa nada pelirroja – Dijo con tristeza y nostalgia – A mi hermana no le harán nada, los Carrows temen a la familia Greengrass, yo soy la excepción, la oveja negra de la familia, mi hermana siempre me protegió de esos buitres pero también tiene miedo de que dirán si se escapa con su hermana, las cosas serían demasiado dolorosas para Daphne, sabes, mi hermana desde un principio quería en una casa diferente, pero nuestra familia siempre ha estado en Slytherin solo por tradición, hubieron otras ovejas negras que no estaban de acuerdo con esas idioteces del señor como se llame porque ahora es tabú ese nombrecito, hay que joderse en serio – Diciendo esto último con diversión…

Ginny en ese momento pensaba las veces en que su familia hablaba de los traidores a la sangre pura, es claro que ella venía de uno pero jamás le importaron la vida de ricos y no es que su familia fuese rica de por simplemente detestaban ese estilo de vida y era feliz con la suya, años soportando a los Slytherins sin saber algo de su historia o como ella prefería especular en su mente, vagas divagaciones acerca de la vida de ellos…

.- Astoria – Dijo finalmente luego de meditar las palabras de la ojiverde – Me cuesta creer que tu hayas tenido una vida que tenías todo, un futuro asegurado o bien, como suele decirse "arreglado está el asunto y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte en el futuro", es típico de los niños ricos y mimados…

La ojiverde se echó a reír por las palabras que había soltado su compañera, la pelirroja no entendía el motivo de tanta risa, pero para Greengrass las cosas eran diferentes a como lo pensaba Ginny, esta levantaba una ceja y Astoria cuando dejó de reírse le dijo…

.- No pelirroja – Dijo finalmente con tristeza luego de tanta risa – Mi vida y la de mi hermana no están asegurados como bien piensas, no, los Greengrass no se casan con cualquiera así sean que fuera un rico del montón, había candidatos sí, pero ninguno a la altura de la patriarca Greengrass, es decir mi abuela, solo ella puede elegir un heredero o heredera, ¿no te dije que los Carrows le tienen pavor a la familia Greengrass?, precisamente por eso, si algo le pasara a mi hermana, de eso no salen vivos, a mi quizás me puedan hacer algo solo para castigarme y según corregirme en la senda en que ellos quieren que siga, para mí son idioteces, hace algún tiempo platicaba con mi hermana acerca de la posibilidad de largarnos a otro país, dejar a su suerte a nuestra familia, no nos importaba para nada esos ideales ridículos, incluso Draco quería huir de esa vida pero es demasiado cobarde y prefiere obedecer, ganar respeto a través del miedo, se lo habré dicho en una ocasión cuando me dijo que era probable que me casara con él, pero no, le dije que me negaría e huiría, me rogó que hiciera caso y nada pasaría, incluso trazaba el dichoso plan de un matrimonio falso, pero a mí no me van esas cosas, prefiero ser directa que vivir una mentira pelirroja…

Ginny escuchaba con atención las palabras dichas por Astoria, mientras iban caminando observaban que el camino parecía no tener fin, bueno, no se dirigían a ningún en particular, la luz de la luna apenas se podía ver, recordó las palabras de Aberforth, sacó su varita y antes de conjurar el hechizo sacó la moneda que le había dado el cantinero y pronunció el hechizo de iluminación, Astoria no entendía por qué la muchacha había sacado una moneda y pronunciado un conjuro básico, está la observó divertida y le tuvo que decir…

.- Antes de venir aquí – Le respondía al ver la cara de confusión de la ojiverde – Me topé con Aberforth, el cantinero de Cabeza de Puerco, el me advirtió sobre el bosque, pero estaba terca que iba a tomar este camino, seguramente el jamás admitirá que se preocupa por los alumnos del castillo, así que me dio una moneda hechizada, cada que pronuncio un conjuro, esta moneda vibra y envía una señal a la moneda del cantinero, haciéndole saber que estoy bien y no tiene que preocuparse…

.- Vaya – Dijo sorprendida Astoria – Es ingenioso, al menos sabrá que estas bien, aunque no haya forma de comunicarse con ese cantinero que tiene pinta de ser amargado…

.- Bueno – Dijo confusa la pelirroja –Aberforth jamás habla de su pasado, pero no viene al caso, hace algo de frío, pero no podemos pararnos a descansar, este bosque no pinta nada bien, algo no está bien, no hay búhos, no hay lobos, murciélagos, ni siquiera un triste bicho, solo es un camino hacia quien sabe donde

.- Algo ocultará este bosque tan raro – Le dijo Astoria…

La ojiverde en los días y meses anteriores antes del séptimo año, había escuchado rumores acerca del misterioso bosque en el que se encontraban, pero no servía de mucho la información, solo lo que todo mundo sabía, el bosque no tenía pinta de ser seguro, todo aquel que entraba, no se le volvía a ver nunca más, la muchacha pensó en decirle a la pelirroja volver, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, habían recorrido lo bastante y cuando se volteó a ver, solo había oscuridad, no había ruido a excepción de los pasos que hacían mientras caminaban…

.- Bueno pelirroja – Dijo rompiendo el silencio tras caminar un largo rato sin haber encontrado algo sospechoso o indicio de vida y sentándose en un árbol cercano – A este paso no vamos a encontrar nada y no tenemos algún plan, deberíamos de considerar que probablemente no veremos más a nuestros familiares cercanos…

Ginny la miraba con cierto reproche pero reconocía que tenía que darle la razón, volteó a ver el camino de regreso y notó que no era más que oscuridad y que probablemente jamás se fijó si había algún cambio, pero todo se veía igual, se acercaba a Astoria y se sentó junto a ella, ambas solo contemplaban el silencio, un silencio que las incomodaba, la ojiverde estaba inquieta, pero no se dejaría desesperar por aquella situación, en cambio con la pelirroja era otra historia, a veces la paciencia no era uno de sus mejores virtudes, era temeraria, ruda e inteligente pero podía perder fácilmente los estribos si la situación le parecía ridícula o incoherente, sujetaba fuertemente su varita y manteniendo abierto los ojos por cualquier cosa, la única iluminación que tenían era la luz de la luz que apenas se veía y de la varita de Ginny, una fuerte luz verde, Astoria notó la tensión de la muchacha…

.- Tranquila pelirroja – Le dijo Astoria con calma – Desesperarse no servirá de mucho, estamos solas y te recuerdo que tomaste la decisión de tomar este camino, yo te seguí por voluntad propia y porque no me quedaba de otra, aunque creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones…

.- Lo sé – Dijo suspirando la pelirroja – Pero llevamos una hora de camino, hasta ahora no hemos visto nada más que árboles y un camino recto que parece no tener fin…

Astoria observaba a su alrededor, solo el frio y la soledad acompañaban a las chicas, le daba mala espina que todo estuviese en silencio, si bien no le molestaba tener ratos de paz sin que le estuvieran dando lata, había momentos en que la ojiverde se cansaba de tanta soledad y prefería hacer algo de ruido, se paró y sacó su varita pronunciando el conjuro "lumos máxima" iluminando un poco más fuerte el lugar donde se encontraban, ella esperaba ver algo más que puros arboles pero no tuvo resultado, la pelirroja observaba las acciones de su compañera y sabía bien que también esperaba hallar algo más…

.- Grandioso – Dijo suspirando la pelirroja y parándose – iluminas más el lugar y que sorpresa, más árboles, sería mejor continuar Astoria, no es seguro que demoremos demasiado en un mismo punto, por si acaso marcaré con una "x" si andamos dando vueltas en círculos, me lo he pensado cuando entramos a este bosque…

.- Vale – Le dijo Astoria – Pero te recuerdo pelirroja, que hemos caminado recto, sin desviarnos de camino, deberíamos de continuar…

Ginny terminaba de marcar en el árbol donde estaban sentadas, había sacado un pequeño cuchillito cortesía de sus compañeros del ED, una vez que terminó, retomaron el camino, mientras caminaban tenían la varita en mano y con el conjuro de iluminación al máximo, solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones y los pasos, ambas chicas empezaban a cansarse no por la caminata sino por el camino tan monótono que seguían, esperaban que por lo menos hubiese una rata por increíble que parezca ansiaban ver vida animal aunque fuera una cucaracha pero nada de eso apareció, tras un largo rato caminando y no haber encontrado nada todavía, la ojiverde se quejó…

.- Bosque peligroso y una mierda – Dijo casi escupiendo con rabia – deberían de llamarlo bosque aburrido y sin sentido alguno, podríamos haber tomado el bosque prohibido pero NO, ese lugar también está custodiado para nuestra desgracia…

.- Igual nuestra suerte no iba a cambiar mucho si era el caso – Dijo con una mueca de reproche al recordar que muy pocas veces había pisado aquel bosque – Hay criaturas que son peligrosas y no seríamos muy bienvenidas con los centauros, recuerdo que en mi cuarto año esas bestias le dieron su merecido a Umbridge – Finalizó con una sonrisa en sus labios…

.- Así que era verdad – Dijo Astoria con una sonrisa y echándose a reír, las risas de la muchacha resonaban en eco, cosa que no le importó, es más se planteaba hacer todo el ruido posible para ver si algún rastro de vida se acercaba a ellas – Me habían dicho que esa vieja se metió con los centauros y les había insultado, pero eran rumores, que bueno que me lo confirmas, al menos algo positivo esta noche, un poco de risa no viene mal en esta clase de situaciones…

.- Eso fue después del levantamiento del que no debe ser nombrado, podría decir el nombre, pero está maldito ahora y lo que menos queremos ahora es más problemas – Dijo molesta ante ese hecho…

.- Si tienes razón – Le dijo Astoria – Pero ya nada se puede hacer de momento, he escuchado que Potter está oculto con tu amiga la sabelotodo Granger y tu hermano…

.- Bueno – Dijo confusa la pelirroja – No sé qué están haciendo exactamente, lo poco que me han dicho, es sobre una búsqueda importante que servirá para derrocar a ese loco tenebroso, así que, no tengo idea de donde estén o que están haciendo…

.- ¿Y no te han mandado noticias?, ¿siquiera una triste carta? – Preguntaba la castaña ojiverde con una mueca de desaprobación que aquello no le causaba gracia al ver que su compañera se preocupaba por el trio dorado, si bien Astoria nunca habló con ninguno de ellos, pero tampoco se metía, le daba igual, en esos días lo único que quería la ojiverde era terminar los estudios y dejar a su suerte a su familia, se llevaría a Daphne con ella como lo había planeado en un principio…

.- No – Dijo la pelirroja con tristeza – Lo más probable es que no quieren que la carta caiga en malas manos, se corre el rumor de que están regulando el correo vía por lechuza para ver si no existe conspiración contra el Lord "KAKADURA" – Finalizó con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que se acordaba del mote que le habían puesto sus hermanos gemelos el año pasado cuando visitó la fabulosa tienda de bromas…

Astoria de nueva cuenta se echa a reír tan descaradamente, su risa resonaba en ecos que hasta podría llamar la atención fácilmente, pero estaban solas en un lugar solitario, caminando probablemente hacia un lugar en medio de la nada o a un lugar aún desconocido para el hombre, idea que se le pasó por la cabeza, podrían encontrarse con un lugar fuera de lo común…

.- Eso estuvo bueno – Dijo Astoria luego de tanta risa que le dolía el estómago que casi se tira al suelo – Pero regresando al tema, si, es lo más probable, no decir nada de su ubicación, eso los hace seguros y deberíamos de hacer lo mismo, la moneda que traes podría traernos problemas…

.- No lo creo – Le dijo la pelirroja dudando que la moneda fuese a delatar su posición – Es una moneda que manda vibraciones a través de la magia que hacemos, no comunica nada, Aberforth me lo dijo claro, es nada más una forma de estar seguro de que estoy bien…

.- ¿Cómo sabría el cantinero si eres tú el que transmite la magia? – Le preguntó curiosa la ojiverde – Podría ser que otra persona tomase la moneda e hiciese lo mismo que tú, le estarías dando falsas ilusiones…

Ginny no se lo pensó, debía de darle la razón a Astoria, sin embargo, Aberforth es el hermano del director caído, así que pensó que la moneda debía de traer cosas ocultas y probablemente el cantinero no se lo dijo por seguridad, era probable que la moneda hacía más que mandar vibraciones mágicas a su interlocutor…

.- Bueno – Dijo al fin después de meditar unos momentos – El cantinero es hermano del director caído, ha de haber aprendido un par de cosas de Albus Dumbledore, no por nada me dio la moneda, quizás hace algo más, pero por seguridad no me dijo nada más…

.- Con razón le veía el parecido con el director Dumbledore – Dijo sorprendida la ojiverde – Si esa moneda que traes es producto de su magia, seguramente tiene algo más como suponemos, pero no podemos hacer nada más, de momento solo seguimos un camino recto, ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad vamos a un sitio, no hemos visto señales de nada, ni una triste cucaracha siquiera – Dijo finalizando con una mueca de desaprobación al ver que el camino que tenía enfrente no le daba buena pinta…

La pelirroja tan solo asintió, siguieron caminando, marcando a veces con una "X" en un árbol cada que recorrían unos metros, aunque para la propia muchacha sabía que era inútil marcarlo, al fin y al cabo solo seguían un camino recto que parecía no tener fin, durante varios minutos estuvieron en silencio, caminando de madrugada sin siquiera una pizca de peligro, nada de acción y se estaban muriendo del aburrimiento hasta que se detuvieron y vieron lo que parecía ser un camino diferente, dos rutas con cruce en "Y", izquierda y derecha, pero nuevamente no había siquiera un letrero que indicara hacia qué lugares apuntaban esos caminos…

.- Genial – Dijo con fastidio la ojiverde – Dos caminos, dos posibilidades, que de seguro será más aburrido que este, bueno pelirroja, ¿izquierda o derecha?

.- ¿Eso cambiaría nuestra suerte? – Le contestó con ironía a su compañera – No sirve de mucho, tan solo podemos tomar uno, además si nos separamos, no podré saber si vas a estar bien, mejor estar juntas, este bosque aunque silencioso y sin vida, no me fio del todo…

.- Esta bien – Dijo la ojiverde molesta aunque por dentro sabía que la pelirroja tenía razón, de nada servía hacer una elección, tan solo tenían que escoger una y ver que se presentaba en ese camino – Tomaremos la izquierda, ¿te parece?...

.- De acuerdo – Le contesta su compañera…

Tomaron el camino de la izquierda, no sabían qué hora era en esos momentos ni se molestaban en saberlo, desde que abandonaron el castillo a fuerzas, la decisión estaba tomada, ya estaban por su cuenta, el nuevo camino que habían tomado se les hizo muy extraño, habían pasado varios minutos hasta que vieron que estaba amaneciendo o lo que parecía ser el amanecer, ya se estaba despejando lo que quedaba de la noche y lo primero que notaron, fue ver que los arboles tenían un color azul oscuro y sus hojas de color café que caían, para Astoria era normal, era otoño y todavía no comenzaba la temporada de invierno, se detenían para observar a su alrededor, no había señales de vida todavía pero el lugar ya se estaba esclareciéndose, ya no tenían necesidad de tener prendida sus varitas así que, deshicieron la magia de iluminación y guardaron sus varitas, continuaron caminando durante unos minutos más hasta que divisaron un rio o laguna, habían encontrado por fin algo, se acercaron a la laguna, era un lugar abierto pero no había indicios de vida, una cabaña o algo similar, para la ojiverde se estaba cabreando…

.- A pesar de que encontramos un sitio bastante raro, no, bueno eso es quedarse corto porque todo el maldito bosque es raro – Dijo con rabia – Por lo menos encontramos agua…

.- Cosa que no necesitamos, tenemos agua – Le recordó la pelirroja – Con el hechizo de volver a llenar el agua, podremos tener agua provisional, esta laguna no tiene nada seguro, mira este lugar, silencioso, solo lo que estamos diciendo, suenan en ecos, lo mejor sería explorar este pedazo de territorio para ver si podemos encontrar al menos una pista…

.- Vale pelirroja – Le respondió Astoria – Pero de igual manera no creo que encontremos mucho…

Exploraron el pequeño territorio en el que se encontraban, recorriendo de palmo a palmo para no dejar nada por sentado, los primeros rayos del sol ya estaban cayendo sobre aquel lugar, pero el frio persistía, la temperatura iba bajando cada vez, las chicas lo sentían, Ginny tuvo que usar un hechizo de calentamiento hacía el abrigo de su compañera para que estuviera siempre tibia o en la temperatura correcta sino se iba a agarrar una pulmonía y lo que menos quería la muchacha era que una de las dos se enfermase, la ojiverde agradeció a su ahora compañera y siguieron explorando, pero seguían sin encontrar nada, Ginny se acercó a la laguna para ver más de cerca el agua, pero no notó nada raro, Astoria por otro lado se estaba enojando, aquello para ella, no tenía sentido, un bosque que no tenía vida, que no tenía señales pero si caminos extraños y se preguntaba porque los exploradores temían tanto a un bosque que bien, para la ojiverde era aburrida a morir, se sentó en un árbol cercano observando a Ginny, en el fondo sabía que congeniar con una de la casa de Gryffindor no era bien visto, pero a ella no le importaban esas cosas, ella en su mundo y solo seguía una tendencia, una moda para callar a los de su casa, las únicas con las que se llevaba bien era con su hermana Daphne y Pansy Parkinson, aunque con Pansy las cosas eran diferentes, Pansy era más temeraria y prefería seguir adelante, no sabía nada de ella porque decidió no llegar al colegio en su séptimo año, desde entonces no sabía nada de ella, volteó a los lados para ver si no había nadie espiando, pero no encontró más que silencio, entonces miró al piso que tenía enfrente y de repente se quedó muda, incrédula a lo que estaba viendo, se movió tan rápido que la pelirroja observó la reacción de esta que no entendía nada de porque estaba actuando tan rara la ojiverde…

,. Astoria, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó preocupada al ver que su compañera estaba escarbando algo del suelo…

.- Pelirroja – Le dijo con tono de sorpresa y con cierto temor - ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme?...

La pelirroja dudó por unos segundos pero despejó su mente y se unió a la actividad que hacía su compañera, de pronto pudo ver él porque estaba sorprendida y temerosa, una vez que terminaron de excavar, vieron restos de huesos humanos, las dos no daban crédito a lo que veían…

.- ¿Qué carajo? – Dijo Astoria temerosa - ¿Esos son?...

.- Si – Le confirmaba la pelirroja aunque por dentro se moría de miedo – Son huesos humanos, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?...

.- Solo vi que el suelo parecía irregular – Le respondió la ojiverde – Pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención sino esto – Haciendo hincapié lo que tenía adelante antes de que se pusiera a excavar con las manos, la pelirroja observó al lugar donde dirigía la mano de su compañera y pudo notar un especie de botón o insignia, la muchacha se acercó rápidamente y desenterró la insignia para su mala suerte no podía descifrarlo, parecía que con el tiempo se estaba borrando…

.- Aquí pasó algo – Dijo ya calmada Astoria – un sujeto ya había pasado por aquí y lo que se encontró fue desafortunado, quien sea que haya sido, no vivió para contarlo, de los restos solo queda esa insignia inútil que no nos sirve de mucho estando tan ininteligible…

.- Aberforth – Le respondía su compañera – Me había hablado de unos viajeros que entraron en su pub, que se sentían valientes y decidieron entrar a explorarlo, este supongo que debe de ser uno de ellos, era cierto lo que dijo el cantinero, cualquiera que entra, no sale vivo o no regresa jamás…

.- Mala suerte para ellos – Dijo con tristeza la ojiverde – Debemos de irnos de aquí pelirroja, pero corriendo a donde nos lleve el viento, ya no es un sitio seguro, si uno murió aquí, ¿Con que cosa nos vamos a encontrar en el siguiente sitio?...

.- Tienes razón – Le dijo asintiendo la pelirroja…

Cuando se dieron vuelta para irse, observaron la laguna que hacía ruidos extraños, burbujas que salían del agua, esta se petrificaron ante el sonido, el primero que de hecho escuchan desde que habían entrado al bosque maldito, ambas sacaron sus varitas preparadas para lo que pudieran enfrentar, entonces una figura salía del agua, poco a poco, era de color azul con unos picos en su cabeza, la figura parecía ser femenina con rasgos semihumanos, las manos traían unas largas uñas pero el rostro de la criatura destilaba belleza, unos ojos azules profundos aun sin decir algo o un siseo, Astoria estaba incrédula mientras que, para la pelirroja, ya había visto unos ojos similares, pero no recordaba donde…

.- ¿Qué cojones? – Dijo una Astoria sorprendida y temerosa - ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? O debería decir, criatura tiene un cuerpo feo pero su cara es todo lo contrario…

.- No Astoria – Dijo ya recordando de golpe lo que era aquello – Es algo terrible

.- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó temerosa

.- Una Veela – Dijo observando a su compañera y viendo a la criatura, se habían metido en graves aprietos…

Fin del capítulo 2: Explorando


	3. Chapter 3: La Veela

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, ¿cuantas veces lo tendré que hacer? x'D, si fueran míos, les aseguro que habría cambiado todo...

Nota del autor:

Bienvenido o bienvenida seas al tercer capítulo de este fic en progreso, en este se relata con lo que sucede con la Veela y detalles que de momento no voy a revelar pero que está incluido en el cap xD, esperando que de verdad les guste, cabe aclarar que no soy tan buen escritor y puedo tener fallas en la redacción, esto es debido a que la mayoría de mis fic's los escribo en la noche, ideas van y vienen, las analizo, escribo, algunas veces las llego a terminar en un día porque ya tengo enfocado como va a hacer el capítulo, a veces cuando escribes un fic, no ves los errores, por eso hay que hacer pausas, si bien hay autores que dejan largos periodos sin darle continuación a su long fic, cosa que considero normal pero a la vez, esta mal, lo mínimo que podrían hacer es darle un final en un capítulo extenso atando cabos sueltos y no dejar nada pendiente, también hay autores que solo escriben One shot's que es mi caso aunque bien, tengo dos long fic's que estoy escribiendo actualmente, por ultimo quisiera agregar que si les gusta como va esta historia, díganmelo con un review que nada cuesta dejar.

Respuestas a reviews:

KattytoNebel: Agradezco muchísimo tu comentario, antes que nada gracias, no puedo imaginar tu sorpresa cuando te diste cuenta de que soy un chico XD, si bien no es común pero habemos algunos que nos encanta hacer fic's, si es cierto, que tengo errores de redacción, esto sucede como dije en el punto anterior, los cap's y fic's, los escribo en la noche, si es una historia que incluirá capítulos procuro buscar detalles y ver que cambio hago, a veces llego a terminar los capítulos en una sola noche y me lo vuelvo a leer por si quiero hacer cambios, en cuanto a los diálogos, antes los hacía de otra manera, cosa que te darás cuenta en mi otro fic: Una nueva era, una nueva amenaza y nuevos amores, en los primeros capítulos los diálogos eran horribles que en ese momento para mi estaban bien después hubo mejoría, tomaré en cuenta el betareader y trataré de corregir el fic lo mejor que pueda, créeme que lo haré porque leí tu perfil y veo que eres una alumna de literatura, eso me anima bastante para continuar con mis fic's y mejorar día a día, de momento te dejo el cap, esperando que te guste, otro punto que destacaste es la ausencia de las actualizaciones, francamente no te puedo prometer mucho, pero si te aseguro esto, no abandonaré Fanfiction porque me gusta leer e inspirarme, los dos long fic's que estoy escribiendo, se irán actualizando hasta terminarse e incluso estoy abierto a tus ideas de un one shot del pairing que gustes siempre y cuando sigas las reglas que están en mi perfil x3

P.D: Quiero aclarar algo que ya sabe todo mundo, pero lo repito, la importancia del fic es imaginar lo que sucede en la historia, para una mejor perspectiva es escribir correctamente o al menos decentemente pero que se entienda la idea central del fic, recalco algo que dije anteriormente, mis fic's mayormente los escribo en la noche o madrugada porque es la hora en que nadie me molesta y puedo pensar con claridad, en fin, una vez aclarando este punto, les dejo con el Cap, Enjoy! :D

Capítulo 3: La Veela…

La misteriosa criatura avanzaba con cada paso amenazando la vida de las muchachas, estas no se podían mover, la veela soltaba un gruñido suave como si fuera el de un gato o felino, Astoria podía observar los ojos azules intensos de la veela y no podía dejar de pensar en cosas que no eran propias de ella misma, aquello le estaba causando alucinaciones, su compañera en un arranque de coraje se puso en enfrente de Astoria y le da una sonora cachetada a la castaña haciendo que esta se sorprendiese y enojándose de dicha acción de su ahora compañera de viaje…

.- ¿Se puede saber porque cojones has hecho eso pelirroja? – Le dijo dolida y sobándose la mejilla derecha a causa del dolor mientras la Veela se acercaba lentamente…

.- Es una veela Astoria – Dijo la pelirroja temerosa – He leído mucho acerca de ellas, seducen con la mirada e hacen que la persona caiga en sus encantos y tienden a alucinar o pensar en cosas que no debieran de hacer, conozco a alguien que me dijo esas cosas…

.- ¿Ah sí? – Dijo ya calmándose la ojiverde – Como se te da bien el tener contactos. ¿Qué hacemos pelirroja? ¿Atacamos o huimos?...

.- Pues…

Lo poco que sabía de las veelas, se lo contó Fleur en sus días de vacaciones, le había contado algunas cosas como el simple hecho de la mirada seductora o de como llevaban a un hombre o mujer al olvido, una de las pocas defensas contra una veela era no mirarlas directo a los ojos pero resultaba difícil en ese momento, podrían atacar pero la magia de las Veelas eran diferentes a las de un mago o bruja incluso superando a criaturas mágicas ya conocidas, odiaba no tener a su amiga Hermione que bien le daría unos consejos o al menos una indicación sobre cómo actuar, pero estaban solas, en un bosque silencioso y aquella criatura era la primera señal de vida y supuso que esa criatura habría matado al viajero que encontraron en el suelo, la Veela se estaba acercando cada vez más y más, Astoria miraba incrédula a su compañera, viendo que se estaba quedando sin ideas, estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo aturdidor a la Veela pero su compañera detuvo su acción…

.- Astoria, no – Le dijo sujetando la mano con la que la ojiverde sujetaba su varita – Es una veela, su magia es diferente a la nuestra, si atacamos, nos atacará con quien sabe qué cosa…

.- Pero si no nos defendemos, seremos historia pelirroja – Le dijo entre fastidiada y temerosa – Así que, decídete Ginebra, ¿huimos o atacamos?, rápido porque esa cosa se está acercando a nosotras...

Ginny iba a contestarle pero la Veela gruño otra vez y ambas se dispusieron a mirarla asombradas, la criatura estaba actuando rara, seguía gruñendo y las chicas no entendían que intentaba hacer, Astoria observó que el cuerpo de aquella veela se estaba transformando le dio un codazo a la pelirroja haciendo hincapié a la transformación de la veela…

.- ¿Qué rayos sucede pelirroja? – Dijo Astoria mirando sin poder creer aquello…

.- Parece que se está transformando – Dijo observando a la veela, no recordaba si eso sucedía en las veelas, de hecho no escuchó un carajo sobre lo que Fleur le dijo de las veelas, al fin y al cabo la rubia era nada más un cuarto de veela y la que veía ante sus ojos una veela completa, diferente, no sabía que ocultaba aquella criatura…

La veela enseguida se tira al suelo y se pone en posición fetal todavía soltando algunos gruñidos, sonando cada vez más fuertes, las muchachas no entendían a que se debía aquello, se miraban una a la otra como sin saber qué hacer, si acercarse o huir ahora que aquella criatura estaba pasando un mal rato…

.- Parece que está en sus días – Dijo la ojiverde, la pelirroja volteó a verla incrédula y conteniendo su risa, tratando de enseriarse pero le era imposible aun así le dijo…

.- No es momento para uno de tus chistes Astoria – Dijo tratando de no reírse ante una situación incómoda...

.- ¿Qué?, así me pongo a veces cuando estoy en mis días, por si no lo sabes pelirroja, gruño y me cabreo demasiado cuando estoy en mis "días" – Le dijo a Ginebra como si no fuera nada del otro mundo - ¿Acaso no te pones así en tus días pelirroja?...

Aquello fue el colmo, esta se coloró por el comentario pero recordaba los días en que se sentía fatal y de malas, una vez lanzó el hechizo moco murciélagos a su hermano porque no paraba de decir tonterías acerca de conquistas o Quidditch, solo Hermione la comprendía en esos estados, pero ahora recordar eso no le sentaba nada bien dado que estaban en peligro ante una criatura que de momento estaba sumido en un dolor o eso es lo que parecía porque seguía gruñendo sin parar…

.- Astoria, no es momento de hablar de eso – Le dijo con las mejillas rojas pero seria, la ojiverde la miró divertida pero debía de darle la razón, estaban en una situación de peligro y ambas voltearon a ver a la Veela que seguía en el piso, parecía que iba a seguir así por un largo rato…

Mientras tanto en Cabeza de Puerco:

Aberforth se levantaba con un genio de malas que nadie quisiera saber, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba preocupado por la pelirroja, así que sacaba su moneda en un bolsillo de su traje y podía sentir la magia, ya estaba amaneciendo, de nuevo sintió la magia en la moneda, este acerca a su oído y murmura unas palabras, esperó unos segundos y el efecto era inmediato, podía escuchar a la muchacha claramente como si fuera una radio, eso le hacía calmar al menos por este día, pero también notó otra voz que acompañaba a la muchacha, esto sorprendió al cantinero dado que no había nadie más en el pueblo recorriendo en plena madrugada, trató de escuchar un poco, más no escuchó algún nombre de la misteriosa acompañante de la pelirroja pues la moneda dejó de vibrar…

.- Que rayos – Dijo molesto el cantinero…

Antes de abrir su pub, este se dirigía a un cuarto oculto que estaba en su habitación, estaba detrás de un pequeño librero, accedía a ella moviendo el mueble y revelando una puerta, el cantinero sacó de su bolsillo una llave y accedió a su lugar secreto, la habitación estaba vacía, excepto por un retrato colgado enfrente del cantinero, en el centro de la pequeña habitación estaba una silla, se dispuso a sentarse y esperó unos minutos, sacando su reloj de bolsillo, como si esperase a alguien…

.- A ver qué horas – Dijo con tono molesto…

Finalmente el retrato hizo un ruido, pero se mostraba una figura parecida a Aberforth, aquel misterioso personaje no era más que el hermano del cantinero, Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth aun sentía molestias por aquel día, desde la muerte de Ariana pero sabía que no iban a hablar de eso, el director caído empezó a hablar…

.- Buenos días Aberforth, querido hermano – Dijo con dulzura y con una mirada nostálgica – Espero y hayas descansado lo suficiente…

.- No tanto como quisiera Albus – Le dijo en tono de fastidio – Anoche pasó algo, como bien dijiste, tengo que contarte detalle a detalle lo que sucede en el castillo, lo que llega a este pub…

.- ¿En serio? – Dijo Albus como si preguntara por el clima del día, su hermano lo miraba incrédulo pero supo tener paciencia y continuó…

.- En la madrugada llegó Ginebra Weasley – Le dijo esperando una reacción, pero este lo observó todavía con los ojos abiertos y con curiosidad…

.- ¿A qué se debe el motivo de esa visita? – Le preguntó con curiosidad, Aberforth empezaba a impacientarse pero sabía que debía de mantener la compostura y no lo hacía por el director caído sino por su hermana

.- Los Carrows la están buscando, hizo muchas cosas que los hizo enfadar Albus, si al menos hubieses puesto a alguien más digno de relevo en el castillo y no ese zoquete de Snape, pudieran estar seguros, ella se tuvo que ir por un camino, uno que nadie se atreve a ir, a ese bosque sin nombre, un bosque endemoniado en la cual nadie sabe qué clase de criaturas viven en ese bosque, si fueras un poco más consciente, le dirías a Snape que abandone y se entregue, todos lo tildan de traidor - Le respondió con rabia ya no pudiendo contenerse más…

El director caído escuchaba con atención y lo observaba de manera triste, bien sabía que él, su hermano y otro compañero entablaron un duelo entre los 3 que acabó con un accidente desafortunado aunque nadie de los 3 supo quien lanzó el hechizo que provocó el accidente, el propio Albus se culpaba de aquello, pero este mantenía la calma

.- Aberforth – Le respondía con calma - ¿Ginny fue sola a ese bosque?...

.- No – Le respondió recordando que en la moneda escuchó otra voz y femenina – Parecía que iba acompañada de otra compañera, le di una moneda especial, aquella que hechizamos tú y yo Albus, esa moneda que sirvió para que te enteraras del estado de Ariana y que no pasase nada malo…

.- Bien – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Es preferible entonces que estés atento a lo que escuches Aberforth, ¿le dijiste en que consiste la moneda?...

.- No, no tiene idea de cómo funciona realmente, solo le dije que tiene que lanzar un hechizo sencillo para activar la vibración, al menos me sirve para saber que continua con vida en ese bosque maldito…

.- Aberforth, lo que hiciste está bien, es lo mismo que estás haciendo con Potter, me siento aliviado de que este acompañada, asegúrate de escuchar un nombre, puede que sea una alumna del castillo – le dijo con calma y una sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que a Aberforth le cabreaba…

.- Albus – Le dijo parándose de la silla – Esto no es otro de tus jueguecitos, estamos en plena guerra y una muchacha joven está perdida en un bosque, mandaste a Potter a una cruzada, a una muerte segura y no me dices que es porque se supone que es secreto, ¿Cuándo acabará esto Percival?...

.- Cuando tenga que acabarse Aberforth – Le dijo con frialdad borrando la sonrisa que momentos antes tenía, el cantinero reconocía la voz fría de su hermano y era de las pocas veces que le temía, enseguida agachó la cabeza, aun si su hermano era el mayor, le tenía miedo porque en una época él lo cuidó y le instó a terminar los estudios incluso le enseñó magia e hechizos que estaban fuera del alcance de otros, el director nuevamente le sonríe y le responde…

.- No agaches la cabeza querido hermano – Le dijo con tristeza – Aquel día fue terrible, pero es momento de dejarlo atrás, lo importante es no perder de vista a Potter y a Ginny, por algo el destino los puso en ese camino, no debes de perder la compostura Aberforth, supongo que le diste algo más a la señorita Weasley ¿no?...

.- Bueno – Dijo levantando la cabeza – le di los libros que me enseñaste, no se sabe que hay en ese bosque ni que criaturas habitan, es probable que los necesite aprender aunque sea por su cuenta…

.- Perfecto – Dijo alegre el ex director – Aberforth, eso no es todo ¿verdad?...

.- Maldita seas Albus – Dijo gritando – No me lo pones fácil, si, le di algo más y saber si lo va a utilizar, si lo utiliza me alegrará bastante…

.- ¿Qué fue aquello que le diste? – Le dijo observando con curiosidad a su hermano…

.- Una varita – Dijo al fin y al cabo, no servía de nada ocultarle a su hermano porque desde que lo conocía, sabía muy bien descifrar a la gente, a su familia, sabía que ocultaban cosas y lo podía sentir, en ese momento el cantinero se odiaba por no poder ocultarlo por más tiempo aunque en el fondo sabía que Albus lo presentía…

.- Una varita – Dijo el ex director mirándolo con sus ojos azules intenso a su hermano – Pero no cualquier varita ¿verdad?...

.- No – le respondió seco – Era la varita de Ariana, de roble, 29cm con 3 pelos de Veela…

El director no mostró sorpresa alguna de aquella confesión, al contrario lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa, cosa que a su hermano en parte le sorprendía por dentro pero por fuera no mostraba esa emoción, sabía que su hermano lo presentía pero no a estas alturas o eso pensaba el cantinero…

.- Finalmente has sacado la varita que una vez usó Ariana – Dijo con nostalgia – Se lo has entregado a Ginebra, nuestra querida hermana estaría feliz…

.- ¿Como? – Le preguntó sin más el cantinero - ¿Cómo sabías de la varita?, nadie lo sabía. Solo yo y Ariana...

.- Ollivander – Le dijo mirándolo nostálgico – Justo después de que te fuiste de aquella tienda, él me envió una lechuza, me dijo que tenía que reunirme con él, así fue, me dijo todo, que Ariana había probado diferentes varitas hasta que dio con la que se acomodó, le debiste de ver su cara, estaba sorprendido porque esa varita era indomable, no hay brujas que puedan dominarla o mantener su control, si hablamos de magos ni hablar, la varita no hacía nada, hechizos débiles y desastrosos, pero con Ariana observó un cambio muy grande, admito que al principio me preguntaba porque habías hecho eso sin mi permiso, pero Ollivander al explicarme la situación, una alegría invadió a mi corazón y decidí no decirte nada, le dije lo mismo a Ollivander, que no dijese nada de aquel asunto y me fui de su tienda…

.- Ese bocón – Dijo echándose a reír descaradamente…

.- ¿Observaste alguna reacción con la señorita Weasley? – Le preguntó…

.- Si, sin duda – Le dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió al ex director, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera – La varita de inmediato se conectó con ella, aún no sé porque, pero algún motivo ha de haber, si lo hay, no me importa, esa varita nuevamente cobrará vida…

.- Excelente – Le dijo radiante pero luego volvió su cara seria – De momento sigue de cerca la moneda y el espejo, nadie puede saber de nuestra reunión que tenemos acá Aberforth, mucho me temo que tendrás que explicarles al hermano de la señorita Weasley, es posible que visiten el castillo pero no antes sin pasar a tu pub…

.- ¿Por qué diablos vendrían aquí? – Dijo incrédulo – Los están buscando por todas partes Albus…

.- Presiento que así va a hacer Aberforth, mantente alerta, ten cuidado y cuídate Aberforth, ya hemos demorado y te estás tardando en abrir tu Pub, la gente no debe de sospechar – Dicho esto, abandonó de inmediato el retrato en el que estaba dejando confuso a su hermano…

.- Al diablo contigo – Dijo sin poder creer aquello – Pero demonios Albus, me contagias ese entusiasmo a veces, PERO SOLO A VECES…

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo y moviendo el mueble en su lugar, se estaba preparando para abrir su pub, antes de hacerlo checó de nuevo la moneda pero no sentía nada, la acerco a su oreja y murmuró unas palabras, pero nada pasó, la guardó en su bolsillo y fue abrir su cantina, la gente esperaba ansioso beber café caliente o algunos preferían algo más fuerte, este los miraba con enojo, cosa que era considerado normal entre los pueblerinos que conocían el mal humor del cantinero, pero por dentro sabía que la pelirroja estaba bien, pero cuan equivocado estaba si estaba o no en peligro…

De vuelta al bosque…

La veela seguía con su gruñido escandaloso y ambas chicas se estaban cansando de aquello, pero la pelirroja decidió sacar su varita e instó a su compañera a hacer lo mismo, la ojiverde la miraba curiosa pero temerosa a la vez porque era la primera vez que vivía una situación de ese tipo, cuando quisieron acercarse, la Veela paró de gruñir y se levantó de golpe, las miró a ambas, Ginny agachó enseguida la cabeza e hizo lo mismo con Astoria indicándole con un codazo, cosa que hizo molestarla…

.- No la mires Astoria o caerás en sus encantos – Le advirtió a la Ojiverde…

.- ¿Qué? – Dijo sin creer aquello - ¿Las veelas pueden atraer mujeres?...

.- Si, no importa si eres hombre o mujer, una veela puede parecer irresistible, son criaturas lujuriosas Astoria…

.- Ni de broma permitiré que me viole, hay que atacar pelirroja…

.- De acuerdo – Dijo Ginebra…

Cuando ambas ya tenían la varita en la mano, levantaron sus cabezas y miraron a la criatura con intención de atacar, pero al hacerlo se sorprendieron porque ya no veían a la Veela, sino una figura humana, femenino, alta y con cabello plateado que las miraba coqueta, divertida y con curiosidad, Astoria estaba sorprendida y dejó caer su varita, Ginny hizo lo mismo pero en su mente sabía que no debía de dejarse llevar por la belleza de la misma pero le era imposible, aquella le parecía hermosa, estaban acercándose a ella, como dominadas, como si alguna fuerza les instara a acercarse a la veela…

.- Vamos Astoria muévete, no te dejes dominar por eso – Se dijo en su mente pero esta la traicionaba con pensamientos nada agradables o propia de ella, pensó en su compañera, que la iba a sacar de aquel apuro pero nada llegó, sabía que estaban en un peligro mayor, pero el solo pensar en Ginebra y en su hermana, con el hecho de salir vivas de aquel sitio endemoniado recuperó el control de uno de sus brazos, se pellizco tan fuerte como pudo y gritó a causa del dolor, la veela la miraba sorprendida y Ginny salía de la hipnosis y miró asombrada a Astoria…

.- Rayos – Dijo furiosa la ojiverde – Eso no fue nada bonito, jugaste sucio, maldita veela…

.- Oh – Dijo la veela divertida y asombrada, la voz parecía dulce, calmada, cosa que sorprendió a ambas chicas – Me sorprende que hayan resistido a mi encanto, supongo que les pareceré irresistible con mi voz, si les canto, sé que les gustaría escucharme cantar…

. JA – Dijo la ojiverde – Querida dama falsa, tengo mejores gustos, tu voz no servirá ni tu cuerpo esplendido, no queremos oírte, queremos respuestas ¿Qué clase de bosque es este?...

.- Bueno – Dijo coqueta la veela – Es un bosque con atajos y secretos de los cuales nadie sabe…

.- Vaya, que gran ayuda – Dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja –Al menos, ¿sabes el nombre de este?..

.- No – Dijo entonando la palabra como si fuese una melodía, esperando la reacción de las chicas pero aquellas dos estaba furiosas, la veela sabía que sus encantos no funcionaban, parece que el grito de Astoria eliminó por completo aquel efecto…

.- Termina con esta tontería – Dijo ya furiosa la castaña – Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia y tus ridículos cantos no funcionarán con nosotras…

.- Oh, eso me duele – Dijo con fingida tristeza – Supongo que tendré que llamar a mis camaradas…

.- ¿Qué? – Dijo la pelirroja creyendo no escuchar bien

La veela enseguida se fue al lago, metiéndose al agua, ambas chicas se miraron sin poder creer aquello, pero enseguida salieron varias burbujas más salió nuevamente la veela acompañada de varias más, esta vez Ginny y Astoria levantaron sus varitas del suelo e empezaron a lanzar hechizos aturdidores cuando estas ya avanzaban con rapidez hacia ellas, una a una iban cayendo pero se levantaban enseguida, las chicas retrocedían cada paso lanzando un hechizo más fuerte que el otro, Astoria le lanzó un expeliarmus a una veela que se acercaba peligrosamente a Ginny mas no lo permitió y esta se lo agradeció con creces al ver que su compañera estaba distraída y una veela la iba atacar por atrás, la pelirroja le lanzó el hechizo moco murciélagos a esa veela y esta cayó al suelo tirando mocos de color azul sin parar, formaban murciélagos y la atacaban, la veela chillaba, unas se acercaron a ella para salvarla de aquel hechizo, las muchachas aprovechaban la distracción de las veelas para huir del lugar…

.- Pelirroja, larguémonos de aquí, la cosa ya pinta bastante mal, las has hecho enfadar – Le dijo la ojiverde

.- Vale, pero ellas empezaron – Dijo a la defensiva…

La ojiverde se echó a reír, lanzó un par de hechizos más aturdiendo a varias veelas, Ginny cogió su mochila y salieron de aquel lugar corriendo sin mirar atrás, las veelas despotricaban contra las muchachas, algunas fueron a su persecución o trataron de hacerla porque la veela mayor les dijo…

.- NO – Ordenó – Déjenlas ir, nos volveremos a encontrar, pero en su camino hallarán cosas que no van a entender de este bosque, vámonos de regreso al lago…

Dicho esto se echaba a reír con las demás veelas, las chicas corrían sin parar, Astoria volteó a ver por unos segundos y notó que ya no las perseguían y le dijo a su compañera que se detuvieran un rato, esta comprendió, el cansancio, la pequeña lucha en la que se metieron…

.- ¿Estas bien Astoria? – Le preguntó…

.- Sí – Le dijo con cansancio y deteniéndose en un árbol para tomar aire - No me puedo creer lo que pasó allá atrás pelirroja, si nos encontramos con veelas, ¿con que otra cosa nos vamos a encontrar?...

.- No lo sé Astoria – Dijo con tristeza la pelirroja – De momento tuvimos suerte…

Se sentó en un árbol cercano y observó a su alrededor, ya no recordaba que camino tomaron, en la huida tomaron otro camino, corrieron sin parar, Ginny sabía que ahora estaban perdidas en un extenso bosque cuyo nombre no sabían, esto lo hacía enojar incluso se maldecía a si misma el haber entrado…

.- Momento positivo del día – Dijo Astoria – Hemos huido de unas veelas locas, pero hay una cosa que mencionó la veela líder, dijo que este bosque tiene atajos, podríamos descubrir una de ellas…

.- ¿Cómo lo sabríamos Astoria?, estamos en un bosque extenso, por lo que sé, ella podría habernos mentido sin más…

.- No pelirroja – Dijo sentándose a lado de ella – Si algo sé, es que ella no dijo ninguna mentira, nos topamos con un cruce en "Y", probablemente tomamos un atajo hacia un lugar, un nido de veelas, seguramente esos viajeros que visitaron alguna vez el pub de ese cantinero, sabían bien su destino cuando pisaron aquel lugar, la veela se los comió vivos, pobres diablos, si unos acabaron así, no imagino a los demás pelirroja…

.- Bueno eso es suponer demasiado – Dijo confusa la pelirroja – Las veelas, lo poco que puedo recordar es que son encantadoras e irresistibles, pudiste quebrar el encanto porque gritaste demasiado fuerte, pudiste desconcentrar a la veela y por eso su efecto ya no era fuerte en nosotras dos…

.- Eso me hizo cabrear demasiado, pero eres buena Ginny, has lanzado hechizos con total certeza – Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa radiante – Te ha quedado bien ese hechizo de moco murciélago, primera vez que lo veo y me ha hecho gracia, esa veela no paraba de sacar mocos…

Se echó a reír de más pero luego paró de repente, ya no era seguro reírse y probablemente la risa podría atraer nuevamente a las veelas locas, la pelirroja la observaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero nuevamente desecha las ideas de su cabeza y le viene a la mente la moneda que le dio Aberforth, nuevamente saca la moneda y su varita, la ojiverde la miraba curiosa al ver la acción que hacía su compañera…

.- ¿De verdad piensas que no hace más que mandar vibraciones pelirroja? – Miraba con total reproche hacia la moneda…

.- Tal vez hace algo más Astoria, pero el cantinero no me dijo nada más, solo me dijo que la guardara y dijera el conjuro, así se siente tranquilo al menos…

.- Ah, está bien, descansemos un rato aquí pelirroja, de momento no hay peligro, cerraré un rato mis ojos – Dijo acomodándose en el hombro de su compañera, enseguida durmió, esta asombrada por la acción de la ojiverde, se sonrojó un poco al ver más de cerca el rostro de su compañera, le retiró un mechón rebelde y solo sonreía, sabía que no habían pegado un ojo toda la noche, así que dispuso a hacer guardia, así su compañera descansaba…

.- Descansa Astoria, yo vigilaré por esta vez – Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas…

Mientras en cabeza de puerco…

Aberforth entraba de manera sorpresiva a su habitación, había sentido la moneda vibrar demasiadas veces, le dejó encargado a un empleado de su pub a cuidar el negocio mientras él iba por algo, excusa que le sirvió para sacar la moneda en su habitación y sintió vibrar una vez más, acercó rápidamente a su oído murmurando unas palabras que despertaba de alguna manera la moneda y finalmente escuchó el nombre de quien acompañaba a la pelirroja…

.- Astoria – Dijo confuso el cantinero – Me suena, ¿Dónde habré escuchado ese nombre antes?, en todo caso, me alegra que esté acompañada, al menos sigue viva, un alivio para el resto del día...

Salió de su habitación a encargarse de su bar, pero antes volteó a ver la habitación oculta detrás del librero, mostrando una vez más una sonrisa que nadie vería, después cerró con un portazo típico del cantinero porque toda la gente conocía bien a Aberforth un cantinero con un genio de malas…

Fin del capítulo 3: La Veela…


	4. Chapter 4: Secretos en el castillo

Disclaimer: Por ley siempre hay que decirlo, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a la autora J. K. Rowling, salvo la historia que estoy escribiendo en este fic...

Nota del autor:

Bienvenido o bienvenida a un cap más de este fic en progreso, ya he repetido esto en anteriores cap's, pero lo vuelvo a hacer, este fic se centra todavía en los acontecimientos del séptimo libro, es decir, en plena guerra cuando el trío dorado van a en busca de los fragmentos de alma o Horrocrux de Voldemort, obviamente con los cambios que yo haré en esta historia que estoy escribiendo, bueno eso es aparte, esta historia se centra en Astoria y Ginny que van explorando un bosque desconocido en la cual irán descubriendo nuevas cosas, queda advertido que esta historia es de categoría femslash, osease amor entre mujeres, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo sino, disfruta de la lectura.

Me gustaría también aclarar un detalle para que no se pase por alto, la mayoría de mis fic's los escribo en la noche, por ende es probable que puedan encontrar fallas en la redacción o algo que se me haya pasado por alto, es la hora en que nadie me molesta y puedo escribir con total calma x'D

Bien, eso es todo de momento, esperando que les guste este capítulo, si les gusta la historia, ya saben dejen un review expresando su opinión, que no les de pena.

Respuestas a reviews

KattytoNebel: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que tu deseo de ser literaria se cumpla y le eches todas las ganas, en cuanto a Aberforth, siento que no se le dio justicia tanto en el libro como en las películas, siento que este personaje tiene mucho más para aportar, en fin este capítulo lo encontrarás interesante, esperando que te guste, como bien sabes, los capítulos los llego a terminar en una sola noche sino, lo dejo en pausa para checar e agregar otras ideas, la forma en como hago los fic's o cap's, siempre anoto ideas en un bloc de notas o las formulo en mi mente, siempre ya con la idea y buscando como acomodarlo en la historia, este fic ya lo llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo, pero por el tiempo no había tenido la oportunidad de escribirlo y llevarla a cabo, esperando que te guste este cap x3

P.D: ya para finalizar esta sección, les recuerdo que no tienen que descuidar lo más importante que son los estudios, sea que estén en la secundaria, preparatoria o Universidad, a echarle ganas a todos, bueno ya me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo de hoy x'D, Enjoy! :D

Capítulo 4: Una reunión secreta en el castillo…

Luego de haber escapado de las veelas, la pelirroja observaba a la castaña dormir, viendo cómo se removía en sueños, en ese momento se preguntaba porque se la quedaba viendo cuando se supone que debe de estar haciendo guardia, había acomodado en el suelo una chaqueta gruesa que tenía guardado en la mochila y la puso de almohada para Astoria, así Ginny podía levantarse y observar a su alrededor para ubicarse, sacó un reloj de bolsillo que tenía guardado en su ropa, eran las 12 del día, ni parecía, el lugar se veía nublado, los rayos del sol se habían ocultado, la muchacha pensó en lo que pasó momento atrás cuando estaban siendo perseguidas, en poner sortilegios protectores o un hechizo de alerta para no caer con la guardia baja, pero era claro que ella necesitaba descansar, pero no quería despertar a su compañera, luego de pensarlo por un rato, se dispuso a poner los sortilegios, Hermione antes de irse a su cruzada con Harry, le había enseñado como hacerlos e incluso había practicado en secreto para no tener fallos, lanzó al aire los sortilegios protectores, le había tomado unos minutos luego regresó junto a Astoria, no sabía cómo acomodarse con la castaña, si quedarse dormida sentada o acostarse a su lado, la chaqueta gruesa era lo bastante grande y hecho bolas parecía una gran almohada cómoda, se había cansado de mantener a la castaña en su hombro pese a que le gustaba sentir esa sensación, cosa que le escandalizó, un pensamiento que le vino a su cabeza…

.- ¿Qué estoy pensando? – Pensó escandalizada – Estas en una situación de peligro y ahí vas tu pensando en Astoria, viéndola de otra manera, recuerda la rivalidad que tenías con ella, pero…

Las dudas le carcomían, pero trataba de desechar las ideas que asaltaban en su mente, ciertamente era una muchacha joven, pero incluso ver dormir a su compañera de viaje le resultaba un deleite para sus ojos, el cabello castaño de la ojiverde era tan clara, como madera recién barnizada, se acercó un poco más a su rostro y notó la belleza de esta…

.- Nunca pensé que se viera tan ¿hermosa?, deja de pensar en chorradas Ginebra – Dijo para sí misma…

Nuevamente aleja las ideas que le atormentan y se acuesta a lado de ella, dándole la espalda porque ya era demasiado como para que se acercara a su rostro y deleitarse descaradamente a su compañera de viaje, con los sortilegios que puso, estaría en alerta, ella podría descansar por al menos algunas horas para reanudar con fuerzas y seguir el duro viaje, con ese pensamiento, cerró sus ojos para dormir…

Mientras tanto en la sala multipropósito o Menesteres…

Michael recorría de un lado a otro con preocupación evidente, Luna Lovegood lo observaba, pero ya se estaba cansando de aquello, desde la partida de Ginny todos temían por su futuro, pero para la rubia las cosas eran diferentes, su amiga debía de estar bien, eso pensaba la rubia, se levantó y se plantó frente a Michael…

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunta…

.- Luna, tu sabes bien que sucede, Ginny se ha ido, los miembros del ED están temiendo lo peor, no podemos salir de esta sala porque seguramente los patrulleros traidores de Slytherin estarán afuera, vigilando que todo esté, según ellos, en orden…

.- Eso lo sé, pero no es eso lo que te preocupa Corner –Dijo la rubia…

.- ¿A qué te refieres Luna? – Le responde confuso…

.- A Ginny, te preocupa Ginny Michael – Le dijo suspirando – Bien sabes que fue una decisión de todos, era necesario dado que los Carrows la buscaban para hacerle cosas horribles, hacerla confesar, lastimarla, pero no es necesario que te diga eso, yo te veo como resignado, con culpa…

.- Lovegood, la mandamos a un condenado bosque, bosque del cual nadie sabe – Dijo Corner con rabia – Pienso que va a estar segura, pero la verdad es que ni yo ni nadie de los que están en esta sala sabe lo que en verdad hay en ese bosque, temo que le aconsejé mal…

.- Bueno – Dijo Luna suspirando de nuevo y mirando a Corner a los ojos – No había nada que pudiéramos haber hecho Michael, los sitios que conoce Ginny, a donde ella iría, están vigilados, lo saben y esperan cualquier rastro que vincule a Harry…

.- Pero de él, no sabemos ni pio – Dijo con tristeza el muchacho – Han pasado meses, estamos por acabar el año y tu padre Luna, no ha dejado de publicar apoyo para Harry, lo cual es de agradecer, pero es seguro que tomen represalias contra él, Luna, tampoco es seguro que tu salgas de aquí, es más mas de la mitad de los que estamos en esta sala, nos planteamos salir a Hogmeade y tomar rumbos distintos para estar con nuestra familia aunque sea un rato, luego regresar a defender el honor de Hogwarts, por el director Albus Dumbledore, la tenemos difícil Lovegood…

.- Puede que tengas razón – Dijo calmada – Pero de nada sirve preocuparse ahora, puede que tengamos que irnos a la fuerza como Ginny, por el momento yo no represento gran cosa para esos mortifagos, pero será cuestión de tiempo, debemos de estar preparada para entonces Corner, en cuanto a nuestra querida amiga Ginny, estoy segura de que está bien, no tuvo de otra Michael, si ella seguía arruinando los planes de los Carrows, la iba a pasar fatal, tuvo que irse de aquí aun en contra de su propia voluntad, pero sé que va a regresar aquí…

.- Si tú lo dices – Dijo resignado el muchacho…

Luna observaba a su amigo con aire alicaído, durante los primeros días desde el anuncio de Snape como director, las cosas no habían salido nada bien, esto suponía un mal comienzo, la muchacha rubia no era muy considerada por los Carrows por ser chica rara, de hecho la consideraban chiflada y no le hacían mucho caso, punto a su favor, pues podía deambular libremente al menos en algunas partes del castillo, ella se volvió a sentar en su lugar y retomar el libro que estaba leyendo, un libro de hechizos defensivos y observaba el gran reloj que estaba en el centro de la habitación, ya eran las doce y media, abrió los ojos y nuevamente se paró para dirigirse a la puerta, algunos la observaban incrédulo, como no creyendo las acciones de la muchacha, Neville por su parte se acercó a ella, desde hace tiempo que el muchacho notaba raro a la rubia, ya no tenía la faceta que le recordaba, las gafas raras o alardeando de ver animales que no existen salvo en ocasiones donde los Carrows la tildaban de loca sin remedio…

.- Luna – Le dijo Neville deteniéndola antes de que saliera a la puerta – Hace días que te noto raro, veamos, hoy es jueves, siempre sales a esta hora, pero lo más curioso del asunto es que vuelves sin siquiera un rasguño o no tienes señales de haber sido atacada, ¿puedo saber a dónde vas?, sabes que no es seguro salir…

.- Neville – Le respondía la muchacha con una sonrisa – No te preocupes, llego tarde a algún sitio, descuida, los patrulleros de la guardia loca de los Carrows no me harán nada, es más, no creo que haya nadie patrullando los pasillos a esta hora, están todos en clases, no te preocupes, vuelvo antes del atardecer…

Dicho eso, sale a la puerta dejando confuso al muchacho, este se voltea al grupo como esperando una respuesta al comportamiento raro de Luna, pero ninguno supo darle lo que quería.

Luna al salir de la sala de los menesteres esperó a que la puerta desapareciese, luego miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba observando, caminó nuevamente hacia las escaleras y tal como había dicho, no había nadie salvo los fantasmas que recorrían el castillo, los retratos ahora vacíos, quedaban algunos solo por costumbre, los pocos que estaban en los retratos miraban igual asombrados por el hecho de que una muchacha de Ravenclaw recorría libremente los pasillos pero esta le indicaban una señal, llevaba un dedo a sus labios como indicando silencio, los retratos comprendieron y siguieron como si nada, la muchacha seguía bajando hasta llegar al tercer piso, entró a un pasillo recto donde colgaban banderas en las paredes, ella seguía caminando hasta llegar a la mitad del pasillo, nuevamente voltea para ver si no la han seguido, saca su varita como protección, una vez que se asegura, se acerca a una bandera y pronuncia unas palabras con su varita, la bandera que estaba frente a ella se abre como una puerta y entra al misterioso cuarto, la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas y el cuarto queda iluminado por antorchas de manera automática, era un cuarto vacío salvo que había una mesa un tanto grande y dos sillas,, también había una mesita con una pequeña jarra en la cual había agua, la rubia se detuvo antes de llegar a la mesa y con una fuerte voz dijo:

.- Ya estoy aquí…

Una figura salía entre las sombras, llevaba una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, se miraron fijamente, la misteriosa figura se dirige a la mesita, sirve los dos vasos y vierte en ella agua, una vez que termina, lleva los dos vaso a la mesa grande, instó a la rubia a sentarse, dándole su correspondiente vaso, se sentaron y la misteriosa figura le preguntó…

.- Tarde – Dijo – No debes de llegar tarde Lovegood, podrían sospechar, lo que menos queremos es que sospechen…

.- Lo sé – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su labios – Pero antes de empezar quítate esa capucha, no hay nadie que nos observe, este cuarto esta hechizado de tal manera que ningún hechizo pueda revelar, es imposible su acceso, deberías de acostumbrarte, Daphne.

La aludida se quita la capucha revelando su cabellera rubia, mirando con cierto reproche a Lovegood, pero tenía que darle la razón, estaban en un cuarto secreto, muy pocos sabían de su ubicación, Daphne sabía del cuarto gracias a Astoria que le dijo como acceder, lo había descubierto en el tercer año, para ella se sorprendió y debía de saber que era el lugar preferido de su hermana, pues era un lugar tranquilo, nadie la molestaba y estaba a gusto…

.- Tengo que admitir que al principio no me hacía mucha gracia reunirme contigo Lovegood – Dijo aun mirándola con cierto reproche – Pero lo cierto es que nuestras reuniones han servido para saber de la situación, de esta condenada situación en la que estamos todos metidos…

.- Si – Dijo con calma Luna – Supongo, ¿Cómo está tu hermana?, ¿al final, siempre si huyó del castillo?...

.- Si – Dijo suspirando la otra rubia – Le suplique que se quedara pero no me quiso hacer caso, ella estaba harta de no poder hacer algo, sabes por algo es la oveja negra de nuestra familia, ella jamás quiso ser un Slytherin, siguió la maldita tradición solo para callar a nuestros padres y abuela, al final le tuve que pasar unos datos para que pudiera escapar de noche, sabía de antemano que no habría nadie que vigilase el pueblo y los pasillos de Hogwarts, al menos uno de los pasillos iba a estar sin protección…

.- Era inevitable Daphne – Dijo Lovegood suspirando y mostrando cierta tristeza que no era propia de la chica, cosa que sorprendió a Daphne dado que ella siempre lo veía risueña, alegre, diciendo idioteces sobre animales que no existen, pero verla en esa faceta, le sorprendió pero no dijo nada…

.- Bueno – Dijo rompiendo el silencio incómodo - ¿Y Ginebra?, ¿Pudo huir?, los Carrows están furiosos y no consiguen dar con ella…

.- Si, huyó – Dijo alegre – Ella ya no está en el castillo, la información que me diste sobre el pueblo, le resultó de gran ayuda, supongo que se ha de haber encontrado a Astoria en el camino, ¿se lo dijiste no?...

.- Si – Le respondió – Le dije que era probable que se encontrara con Ginebra, aunque ella no lo creía, poco o nada le importa, ella no soportaba los abusos que se están haciendo aquí, así que se largó pese que le dolió dejar a su suerte al castillo, pero nadie sabe que fue mi hermana el que estancó uno de los planes de los Carrows que era el transformar un salón de clases en tortura, ella misma destruyó todo lo que había en ese cuarto, los Carrows aún están furiosos por ello…

.- Si me enteré – Dijo alegre Luna – De hecho se sigue hablando de ese asunto, pero, ¿le dijiste algo más a tu hermana?...

.- Pues, solo lo que me dijiste, la información y algunas cosas de familia…

FLASHBACK: Día de la fuga de Astoria, momentos antes de que saliera Ginny al pub de Aberforth…

Daphne observaba a su hermana menor, peinándose y preparándose para huir del castillo, por un lado debía de detenerla, pero había agotado todos sus recursos para hacerla quedar, muy a su pesar, los Carrows tenían enfocado a Astoria por rebelde sin causa, pues se negaba a cumplir órdenes, pero para Daphne no era un problema, es más ni siquiera los Carrows se atrevían a poner un pelo encima a la rubia dado que le tenían miedo a la patriarca Greengrass y Daphne era la favorita de la familia, incluso ella misma había difundido el rumor de que se llevaba con el señor tenebroso, suficiente para alejarla a las dos hermanas pero Astoria era otra historia…

.- Astoria – Dijo preocupada la rubia - ¿En serio vas a hacer esto?...

.- Que más me queda querida hermana – Dijo con rabia – No puedo hacer mucho, sabes bien que siempre odie estar en Slytherin, nunca me viste congeniar con nadie excepto con unos cuantos de aquí, no pienso tolerar una manga de idiotas que piensan que se puede ganar el honor por medio del miedo…

.- Pero te vas sin más – dijo mirando incrédula a su hermana menor – Solo tienes tu capa y un montón de galeones guardadas en una pequeña bolsa hechizada, eso no te va a servir demasiado allá afuera…

.- Daphne – Dijo alzando fuertemente la voz – Pienso hacerlo con o sin ti, da igual, a ti no harán nada los Carrows si te quedas, es mejor que no sepas a donde fui, pero si vas conmigo, ambas nos metemos en problemas gordos y así fuera, no cambiaría nada, es lo que querías en un principio, alejarte del apellido Greengrass, ni tú te crees la sarta de idioteces que dicen en nuestra familia, eso ya se está desmantelando, en cuanto ese loco psicópata gane más poder, el apellido Greengrass dejará de ser importante, seremos un minúsculo punto en su haber, no representaremos gran cosa, así que decídete Daphne, ¿me acompañas o no?...

La rubia miraba asombrada a su hermana, era obvio que le tenía admiración, una cierta devoción, en el fondo incluso sabía que su querida hermana debía de estar en una casa diferente, Gryffindor o quizás Ravenclaw dado que era inteligente pero también temeraria, se acercó a ella, Astoria se sorprendía por esa acción que se quedó muda, su hermana mayor le acariciaba la mejilla derecha, observándola con los ojos llorosos…

.- Quizás no te digo mucho esto Astoria – Dijo con nostalgia y tristeza – Pero estoy orgullosa de ti, desearía poder hacer lo mismo, pero sor tan cobarde, tengo miedo pero si quieres irte, al menos déjame ayudarte, sé que planeas escapar por la puerta grande del castillo pero esa área está perfectamente vigilado que es imposible salir, en un pasillo del primer piso, hay un atajo que te lleva a Honeydukes, despierta al dueño y consigue algunas golosinas para tu viaje, de paso un dato más, probable que te encuentres con Ginebra…

.- Espera – Dijo mirándola sin poder creer aquello - ¿Cómo sabes eso?...

.- Alguien me dio información – Dijo con una sonrisa – tengo mis trucos también Astoria, es probable que te encuentres con la pelirroja, así que, una compañera no te vendría mal…

.- Daphne…

.- No Astoria, yo me quedo, pero tú puedes ser libre al menos, siempre te he protegido de la abuela, de nuestros padres, siempre lo haré, cuando acabe esta mierda, nos iremos de aquí, lejos, ellos no tienen por qué tomar las riendas de nuestras vidas…

.- Esta bien – Dijo Astoria haciendo el mismo gesto que le hacía su hermana, tocándole la mejilla y chocando su frente – Así que, hay un atajo, justo ese pasillo no hay nadie vigilando, el pueblo está sin guardia, es perfecta, veré si encuentro a la pelirroja, gracias Daphne, sabes que te quiero, que solo quiero una vida libre…

.- Lo sé – dijo derramando una lagrima – Una cosa más Astoria…

.- ¿Qué cosa Daphne?...

.- Es probable que Ginebra tome un camino peligroso, el bosque que está en las afueras de Hogmeade…

.- ¿Está loca?, ese bosque, no, intentaré convencer a la pelirroja de no tomar ese camino…

.- No Astoria – Dijo sorprendiendo a su hermana, está la miró confusa – Debes de tomar ese camino, de momento es más seguro, si se corre el rumor de que tú y ginebra escaparon hacia ese bosque, los Carrows las darán por muertas…

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que pensarán eso? – Dijo incrédula Astoria…

.- Como bien sabes, es un bosque tenebroso, nadie sabe que criaturas habitan ahí, he escuchado que los Carrows temen demasiado, si difundo el rumor, entonces dejarán en paz la persecución de ella y la tuya, no tendré forma de comunicarme contigo, pero yo sinceramente espero que regreses Astoria, me harás falta, pero tu motivación es suficiente para que yo siga adelante…

.- Daphne…

.- No – Dijo besando la mejilla de su hermana – Es ya hora de que te marches Astoria, date prisa, yo te cubriré…

.- Estaré bien hermana – Dijo regresando el mismo gesto a su hermana mayor – Pero dime, ¿ese alguien era con quien te estabas reuniendo los jueves al mediodía?, solo se me ocurren dos sitios en donde te puedes reunido con ese alguien, la sala de los menesteres ya no ha aparecido, se especula que ahí están los rebeldes y el otro sitio en concreto, es mi sitio secreto, así que, debo suponer que te da la información que me estás diciendo…

Daphne volteó a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa, asintiendo, confirmando las sospechas de Astoria, mas no preguntó con quien se reunía en secreto, pero ya se le hacía tarde, se puso en camino para salir de la mazmorra, no había nadie en la sala común y así podía irse sin responder preguntas. Daphne la observaba irse, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar, cuando ya salió de la sala, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó con los ojos llorosos, sabiendo que no vería a su hermana durante un tiempo…

Fin de FLASHBACK

.- Eso pasó – Dijo con tristeza Daphne – No pude convencerla y se fue por su cuenta, no sé si se habrá encontrado con Ginebra, pero espero que haya podido, así que te pido que debes de decir que tu amiga fue a ese bosque, esparce el rumor, las cosas se calmarán un poco con ese rumor falso…

.- Tarde o temprano descubrirán la mentira Daphne – Dijo con calma luna – Pero es algo...

.- Lo sé, no es algo fuerte pero de momento sirve como excusa Lovegood – Dijo Daphne – Ginebra dijo algo antes de su partida, ¿no?...

.- Así es – Asintió la otra rubia – Dijo que no nos preocupáramos, pero la mandamos con Aberforth, el cantinero de Cabeza de Puerco que tiene un cierto parecido al director caído, me podré reunir con él y ver si ha podido salir al bosque…

.- Ese cantinero tiene algo raro – Dijo con cierto reproche Daphne – No me da confianza pero se nota que es un tipo duro, de difícil acceso…

.- Supongo que debe de haber tenido una vida difícil – Dijo Lovegood con tristeza – En fin, ¿has sabido algo más?...

.- Nada que no parezca importante – Dijo con cierto fastidio la otra rubia – No he podido enterarme del todo bien, ya no les caigo bien a los que patrullan, parece que mi presencia les molesta, por ser una Greengrass, piensan que mi vida la pasaré bomba, me sorprende que no noten la ausencia de Astoria, ¿Por tu parte no has sabido algo?...

.- Con el rumor que difundiremos, seguramente te harán preguntas al respecto, pero dudo mucho que las hagan – Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – Te temen, en cuanto a tu pregunta, no, nada, muchos de nosotros tememos lo peor, pero hemos sabido que algunos Slytherin's nos quieren ayudar, nos dejan pistas sobre lo que hacen los Carrows, pero nada más…

.- No te puedes esperar mucho de nuestra casa Lovegood – Dijo con cierto fastidio y rabia la muchacha – La mayoría son demasiados cobardes como para hacer algo al respecto, se les hace más fácil obedecer, Draco incluso quiere escapar, a Parkinson le da igual pero sé que por dentro teme muchas cosas, por increíble que parezca, ella misma ha podido defender a muchos alumnos de primer año de los Carrows, siempre tapando su cara con una máscara e ocultando la insignia de su casa, no me quiere decir donde están ocultos los alumnos de primer año, pero me asegura que están seguros y a salvo, le da igual de que casa sean, son solo niños y niñas inocentes – Finalizó con tristeza…

.- Ya veo – Dijo Lovegood – Es una sorpresa de parte de ella, darle esperanza a los de primer año, es algo positivo Daphne…

.- Lovegood – Dijo seria Daphne Greengrass – Sé que ya te he dicho esto, pero tengo que hacerlo, nadie puede saber de este sitio, como siempre habrá que esperar a que el pasillo no esté lleno de gente, a esta hora ya deben de estar saliendo de las aulas, pasan por este pasillo para evitar a esos locos, deberemos de quedarnos un rato…

.- Daphne – Dijo mostrándole su sonrisa de siempre – Por algo me agradas, sé que ocultas una personalidad fría, indiferente, pero tienes buen corazón, admite que te agrada mi compañía, es una excusa barata el que tengamos que esperar a que se despeje el pasillo…

.- ¿Qué te piensas rubia? – Dijo escandalizada y mirándola como si le fuera a salir dos cabezas – Solo quiero estar segura, volveremos antes del atardecer, como siempre hacemos…

.- Como quieras – Le decía divertida Luna – Si quieres hablar más…

.- No – Dijo secamente Daphne – Estemos en silencio…

Lovegood parecía no haber hecho caso a la rubia, pues se había acercado a ella y la abrazó maternalmente, como si fuera una hermana o una amiga abrazándola en su momento de más necesidad, Daphne ni tuvo que decir nada, le agradaban los abrazos que le daba por sorpresa Luna, le devolvía con el mismo fervor y derramaba algunas lágrimas traicioneras, mientras esta le decía que todo iba a salir bien, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse…

.- Tendrías que ser más sincera contigo misma Daphne – Dijo divertida y soltando unas risillas, mientras le secaba las lágrimas – Sé que te gusta recibir estos abrazos, a mí me agrada abrazarte Daphne…

.- Cállate y sigue abrazándome – Dijo la otra rubia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Para Daphne jamás iba admitir que le agradaba demasiado a Lovegood pese a los años de decirle lunática, chica rara de las espectro gafas o porque leía el estúpido diario al revés, recordaba la primera vez que se reunió con ella, bueno más bien Luna pasaba de casualidad cuando Daphne se iba a pensar sola en esa habitación, sin embargo, para la hora en que la cachó, iban a salir todos de clases, no tuvo de otra que meter a Lovegood a su habitación, desde entonces se reunían en secreto para hablar de la situación, jamás pensó que acabaría forjando una amistad, un refuerzo positivo para aguantar lo que estaban viviendo, en el fondo, sabía que su hermana estaría bien, ahora dependía de ella misma para sobrevivir, quería ser valiente, trataba de conseguir la mayor información para tener listo un plan de contingencia, sabía que iban a llegar días peores, pero en Luna veía un escape, veía esperanza, con ella se sentía bien…

.- Siento que tengas que estar aquí abrazándome Lovegood – Dijo hipando y llorando…

.- No lo sientas Daphne – Le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas – Sabes que a mí no me molesta...

Le sobaba la mejilla derecha, viendo esos ojos azules de Daphne, la abrazó de nuevo, Daphne tan solo se refugió en su abrazo, quedándose así hasta la llegada del atardecer…

Fin del capítulo 4: Una reunión secreta en el castillo...


	5. Chapter 5: Sobreviviendo en el bosque

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J. K Rowling salvo la historia que estoy escribiendo...

Nota del Autor:

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última actualización y es que francamente es difícil escribir un buen capítulo, no tiene caso comentar de que va la historia, pues si has llegado hasta aquí ya sabrás de que va, creo que les va a encantar a quienes sigan la historia, en verdad lamento la tardanza pero incluso quienes llevan mas tiempo escribiendo en esta página saben que es complicado hacer buenos capítulos o hacer buenas historias, por eso se dice que es más fácil hacer un one shot que es de una única historia...

Este fic es Femslash (amor entre mujeres) si no te gusta abstente de leerlo, pero si has llegado hasta aquí y te gusta la historia, me alegro xD

Mención aparte, si les gusta como va la historia, deja un review, nunca viene mal para mejorar esta historia, entiendo que les de flojera dejar uno o que tal vez les de hasta pena, pero háganlo sin pena sino, ¿como esperan que mejoremos las historias que se escriben?...

Por último quisiera agregar que si les gusta esta historia, que se pasen a leer las otras que tengo subidas esperando que sea de su agrado...

Ya me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo de hoy :'v

Capítulo 5: Sobreviviendo al Bosque...

Capítulo 5: Sobreviviendo en el bosque

Cada vez el frio se volvía fuerte, eso hizo que la ojiverde abriera de a poco sus ojos, pues todavía estaba dormida, pero a su lado tenía abrazado a algo, cuando volteó a ver a qué cosa abrazaba, mucho se sorprendió al ver que era su compañera de viaje, la pelirroja yacía dormida entre sus brazos, cómoda y sin que nada le preocupase, era raro que ella estuviese abrazándola como si fuera una almohada aunque no le molestaba en el fondo, de hecho se sentía bastante bien abrazando a su compañera, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, veía un mechón rojo rebelde en la cara de su compañera, se lo quitó para ver más de cerca el rostro de su compañera, pero el movimiento hizo que esta se moviese inquieta y abriese los ojos a poco…

.- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo soñolienta la pelirroja ignorando que Astoria le seguía abrazando…

.- Pues – Le responde la ojiverde con un rubor que iba a en aumento a sus mejillas, la pelirroja no entendía a que venía a eso hasta que vio que algo rodeaba su cintura, notó que era el brazo de la ojiverde, estaba durmiendo abrazada a ella, más bien, la pelirroja estaba acurrucada en los brazos de esta, se sorprendió demasiado y se puso roja, trató de apartarse pero la Astoria no se lo permitió, le dio un abrazo fuerte, eso hizo sorprenderla todavía más a la pelirroja que no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento…

.- Astoria, ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le dijo ruborizada y tratando de salirse del abrazo aunque no hacía mucho esfuerzo de su parte…

.- Bueno – Dijo confusa – Es que, me siento bien, no quisiera soltarte por ahora, tengo un poco de frío ¿sabes?...

De acuerdo, aquello era una tontería, pero la pelirroja lo tomó como un cumplido, hacía sentir bien a su compañera, está la miró a los ojos verdes, no mediaron palabra, pero estuvieron mirándose de la una de la otra mas no hicieron nada salvo que la pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo, la ojiverde asombrada por el abrazo que le correspondió su compañera, le iba a decir algo pero la pelirroja se le adelantó…

.- No digas nada, porque yo también me siento bien, quizá protegida en tu abrazo, por favor, no digas nada, me cuesta entender esto, pero se siente bien – Dijo ruborizada y apartando un poco la mirada, simplemente se refugió en el pecho de su compañera, pero tampoco le sirvió de mucho porque sentía literalmente los pechos de su compañera y se puso más roja…

La ojiverde no dijo nada, pero podía ver la cara roja que tenía la pelirroja, le costó unos minutos entender porque el rubor tan fuerte que tenía en sus mejillas pero supo porque, sentía su cabeza en sus pechos y esta se puso roja también porque dentro de su mente se estaba pensando cosas que no debía de pensar, algo más allá, desechó las ideas y simplemente se limitó a abrazar a su compañera por un rato más, hasta pasado de unos largos minutos, la pelirroja nuevamente le responde…

.- Ya fue suficiente descanso Astoria – Dijo casi con decepción porque no quería que aquello acabase pero estaban en una situación de peligro, ella misma sabía que no estaba bien abusar de la generosidad de la castaña, habiendo estado refugiada descaradamente en los pechos de esta y sintiéndolos, no pudo evitar pensar con todas sus fuerzas que aquello le producía una sensación que le agradaba demasiado, su mente le estaba haciendo pasar malas jugarretas…

.- Bueno – Dijo la ojiverde también mostrando su sonrojo pero tratando de ocultarla, algo en su interior ardía un deseo, deseo que tuvo que reprimir de momento porque le escandalizaba esos pensamientos inoportunos aparte pensaba que tal vez era cosa del momento, estando solas en un lugar muy apartado y lleno de peligros.

Ambas se separaron tratándose de no mirarse a la cara, era demasiado haberse despertado abrazadas de la una de la otra, pero sabían que debían de continuar su viaje sin importar el camino que les llevaría, quizá a una posible salida de aquel endemoniado bosque, se levantaron del suelo donde estaban acostadas y mirando alrededor, la pelirroja observó que los sortilegios protectores estaban todavía intactos por lo que supuso que nada pasó en su rato de descanso…

.- Bien, nada ha pasado mientras dormíamos – Dijo segura la pelirroja al quitar los sortilegios – Deberemos de continuar, aunque no fue demasiado descanso, no debemos de demorarnos mucho en un mismo sitio.

.- De acuerdo pelirroja – Dijo Astoria volteándose que todavía sentía ese rubor en sus mejillas y con una mano llevaba a su pecho que momentos antes tenía entre sus brazos a su compañera, pero desechó nuevamente esas ideas y se dijo que no eran más que cosa del momento, se calmó y se volteó a ver a su compañera que recogía el enorme abrigo grueso que usaron ambas de almohada y lo guardaba en la mochila.

.- Bueno, continuemos Astoria…

.- Bien – Le respondió la ojiverde.

Ambas reanudaron el camino sin mediar una palabra, caminando en el extenso bosque silencioso, las muchachas ahora les costaban hablarse luego de su pequeño incidente, pero sabían que odiaban los silencios incomodos, una abría la boca para tratar de decir algo pero al final simplemente no decía nada, pasaban los minutos y todavía seguían sin encontrar rastro de otro lugar diferente luego del incidente con las veelas…

.- ¿Crees que nos encontremos con otras criaturas aparte de las veelas que vimos atrás Pelirroja? – Preguntó finalmente Astoria que rompía el silencio, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo sin hablar…

.- Bueno – Dijo confusa la pelirroja – Puede ser que si encontremos otras criaturas pero hasta ahora solo encontramos a las veelas que probablemente mataron a los viajeros, debo decir que Aberforth tenía razón, no es un sitio que uno querría visitar…

.- No hace mucho que entramos al bosque pelirroja – Dijo Astoria con calma – Desde la primera vez que me fijé en este bosque, habrá sido ese día que fue la primera excursión a Hogmeade, me habían hablado del bosque, nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente que era un bosque silencioso y nadie que viva ha podido saber lo que hay hasta ahora nosotras dos somos las únicas que estamos sobreviviendo…

.- Bueno es inevitable – Decía Ginny – Ambas tuvimos que irnos del castillo porque los Carrows nos estaban buscando y no tuvimos de otra…

.- Eso es cierto – Dijo la ojiverde – Mi hermana Daphne no pudo venir conmigo, no podía dejar a su suerte a los alumnos de primero a manos de los Carrows…

.- Tu hermana tiene cierto instinto protector – Dijo la pelirroja – Aun así espero que no nos encontremos criaturas peligrosas, los hay demasiadas, las veelas por lo general no viven en esta clase de bosque sino en otras más hermosas…

.- Probablemente sea un nido temporal – Dijo seria la ojiverde – Pero las veelas no es lo que me preocupa, como dije, si nos encontramos a ellas, ¿Qué más encontraremos en este raro bosque?...

.- Seguro que criaturas raras no – Dijo segura la pelirroja – El ministerio de magia de momento regula las especies más peligrosas del mundo, manteniendo alejados de la gente tanto de muggles como de magos, si este bosque alberga Veelas, es probable que nos encontremos con más criaturas marinas que terrestres…

.- Se te olvida un detalle pelirroja – Dijo Astoria – El ministerio ahora no es más que un lugar hecho añicos y tomado por los mortifagos, seguramente nos tendremos que preparar por si se aparecen dementores, he oído decir que soltaron varios de Azkaban solo por diversión…

.- Es cierto – Dijo Ginny con tristeza – Es probable que haya dementores en este bosque, mantén tu varita en ristre Astoria, no nos podemos confiar…

Continuaron caminando, esperando hallar algo más que no fuese más árboles, aquello parecía desesperar a ambas chicas, pero Astoria vio que estaban llegando a un lugar nuevo, uno que parecía un campo abierto pero al fondo se veía de nuevo la entrada al bosque, esta vez era un campo como desolado por el paso del tiempo más había plantas extrañas y unos hoyos que parecía llamar la atención a la castaña pero que a la vez la hacía enojar…

.- Ahora estamos ante un campo desolado – Dijo furiosa la ojiverde – ¿Con que bicho feo nos vamos a encontrar ahora?...

Ginebra daba un paso adelante para explorar el campo y observó a las plantas, estas tenían púas rojas, reconoció enseguida que no eran para nada plantas sino hongos, con una sonrisa se dirigió a su compañera para responder la pregunta…

.- Estas no son plantas – Dijo la pelirroja – Son hongos y unos venenosos pero no a mayor grado, son consideradas por el ministerio como "criaturas aburridas", se llaman Horklump's si la memoria no me falla, son usadas para hacer zumos y pociones curativas, son de color rosado como ves y lo que lleva encima son púas para defenderse…

.- Técnicamente no son peligrosas – Dijo Astoria con una mueca – Se te da bien conocer varias cosas pelirroja, pero me intriga más esos hoyos que unos simples hongos venenosos, me preocupa la clase de criaturas que habitan en ella…

.- No hay que confiarse Astoria – Dijo Ginny sacando su varita – Esto no es un campo cualquiera, se siente un ambiente tenso, estos hoyos no parecen haber sido excavados recientemente sino que están desde hace mucho…

.- Así parece – Respondió Astoria que a la vez sacaba su varita – Pisemos con cuidado hasta volver a entrar a otra parte del bosque, cosa que no me hace gracia, nos volveremos aburrir hasta encontrar otro sitio que tenga mala pinta también…

.- Puede que sea así – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – Tus chistes en son de sarcasmo me hacen divertirme, al menos es algo para olvidar la situación en el que vivimos…

Astoria observó a su compañera que sonreía pero a la vez se ponía triste, ella sabía que no era nada fácil haber abandonado el castillo y dejado a su suerte a sus compañeros, pero el saber que al menos le alegraba durante el trayecto le alegraba el corazón, cuando estaban pasando por los hoyos, en uno de ellos pareció salir una criatura pequeña con un mazo pequeño o lo que parecía ser un bastón, la cara era repugnante con una nariz puntiaguda pero lo que más llamaba la atención era sin duda el casco que llevaba, Ginebra no pudo más que sonreír…

.- Al parecer la suerte esta de nuestro lado esta vez – Dijo mirando a Astoria que la miraba confusa – Estos son gorros rojos, criaturas que solo habitan en campos donde se ha derramado sangre humana, debemos de estar ante un nido de ellos, solo son peligrosos cuando una persona sobre todo si es muggle está solo o sola…

.- He escuchado de ellos incluso leído – Dijo respondiendo la ojiverde – Estos seres no dicen palabras o no quieren mediar, nadie sabe exactamente su origen pero dicen que viene de los enanos cruzados con Gnomos, eso explicaría la nariz puntiaguda, pero no quita que sean criaturas peligrosas, son fáciles de aturdir con un encantamiento si no mal recuerdo, también solo crean su nido en campos donde se halla derramado sangre como bien has dicho…

.- Exactamente – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – No pasa nada si nos defendemos con unos simples encantamientos, pasemos rápido esta sección, no me quiero demorar e encontrar algo peor, de momento hemos tenido suerte de encontrar criaturas que no son tan peligrosas para nosotras…

.- Totalmente de acuerdo Pelirroja – Respondió Astoria alzando su varita y apuntando a los gorros rojos…

Mientras pasaban lanzando los hechizos aturdidores a los gorros rojos que no hacían mucho esfuerzo por acercarse a las muchachas debido a que eran rápidas, se metieron de nuevo a su nido, la ojiverde no pudo más que mostrar su alegría…

.- Vuelvan a donde pertenecen criaturas apestosas – Dijo gritando, volteó a ver a su compañera que miraba asombrada hacia los hoyos, esta confusa, miró hacia la misma dirección que su compañera, se asombró de ver lo que encontró, unos caracoles de gran tamaño, varios de diferentes colores y dejaban un camino babeado, Astoria observó que uno de ellos se dirigía los hongos y vio como los hongos morían al instante, Ginebra saliendo de su asombro le dijo a su compañera…

.- Ya va siendo hora de largarnos de aquí – Dijo asombrada – La verdad no esperaba encontrarme con esas criaturas…

.- ¿Qué rayos son? – Preguntó Astoria…

.- Son Streelers – Dijo Ginny – Son caracoles que cambian de color cada hora y son originarios de varios lugares de África, su veneno mata con facilidad toda vegetación que pasen por encima, sobre todo los Horklump's como puedes observar, pero me asombra porque solo se crían en algunas partes de Europa, Asia y América, su crianza no es posible en un campo como este, pero hablamos de un bosque extraño, larguémonos de aquí Astoria, ya demasiado tiempo hemos demorado…

Había varios caracoles que salían de los hoyos de los gorros rojos que parecían inundar el campo desolado, de los gorros rojos ya no había ni rastro, ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta para entrar nuevamente a otra sección del bosque dejando atrás el campo…

.- Bueno eso fue una experiencia digamos medio rara – Dijo Astoria con una mueca que no le gustaba nada aquella situación – Pese que no eran criaturas que no representaban mayor peligro, es raro encontrarlos en este bosque, me da curiosidad los gorros rojos, ¿Qué habrá pasado en ese campo?...

.- Sea lo que sea seguramente no pasó nada bueno – Le respondió la pelirroja – Como sabemos, son criaturas que solo están en un campo donde hay o hubo sangre humana, pero no me quiero imaginar que pasó, debemos continuar…

Cuando se dispusieron a reanudar el camino escucharon un sonido que venía del cielo, un especie de aullido animal, las dos chicas se quedaron en shock y vieron al cielo buscando el sonido que escucharon pero no veían absolutamente nada, un sonido parecido a las águilas…

.- Escuchaste eso Ginny – Le dijo Astoria a su compañera…

.- Si – dijo asintiendo la pelirroja – Un sonido parecido al de un águila pero es imposible, aquí no son su hábitat y son una especie en peligro de extinción para el mundo muggle pero en cuanto a cuestiones de magia supone uno de los animales mágicos…

.- Lo sé, pero no logro verlo – Dijo Astoria que a la vez trataba de encontrar al animal…

.- Quizá porque no está en el cielo – Dijo Ginny palideciendo a lo que veía sus ojos…

Astoria veía la palidez de la muchacha pelirroja que tuvo que mirar hacia donde estaba señalando su compañera, la ojiverde también se quedó sin palabras al ver al enorme animal que veía ante sus ojos, de frente tenía cabeza y patas de águila junto a sus características alas, la trasera eran del resto de un león, ambas chicas se quedaron muy quietas al ver al extraño animal que veían ante sus ojos pero Astoria conocía bien lo que veía…

.- Me cago en la... – Comenzó a decir la ojiverde – Eso es un Grifo, mitad águila y mitad león, pero es imposible que vivan en un lugar como este, estos animales solo protegen tesoros escondidos…

.- Sin mencionar que en el pasado los magos establecieron amistades con estos animales – Dijo Ginny que también no salía del asombro – Dicen que su hábitat está en la mayor parte de Grecia, su comida carne cruda y carroña, seguramente estará custodiando algún tesoro en este pequeño campo desolado...

.- De eso no veo nada Pelirroja – Dijo Astoria quedándose quieta y también que estaba asombrada – No nos deja de mirar…

.- Cálmate Astoria – Le dijo Ginny – Estos no comen seres vivos sino muertos, seguramente nos está analizando, si somos o no un peligro…

.- Pues evidentemente está pensando que si lo somos porque no nos deja de mirar – Dijo la ojiverde desesperada – Esta criatura no es una cualquiera y es peligroso tratar con ellas…

.- Me preocuparía más si fuera una Quimera que es mucho más peligroso que este – Dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera – La buena noticia es que no se ha visto una Quimera en muchos años por lo que eso es un respiro, la mala es que nos topamos con este Grifo que de momento ignoro porque no se va o nos mira fijamente pero dudo que trate de matarnos solo para comer, como dije, solo comen carne muerta y bien cruda como les gusta…

.- Si es así, sugiero que nos vayamos lentamente pelirroja…

.- Quizá es mala idea, lo tomará mal Astoria…

El Grifo no se movía dónde estaba, solo se quedaba viendo a ambas chicas y a veces observando a su alrededor como buscando algo que se le perdió, daba esa impresión porque parecía oler sin embargo un gorro rojo salió en uno de los hoyos el Grifo no parecía importarle en absoluto pero el gorro rojo si parecía molesto y estaba dispuesto a defender su lugar pero poco o nada le iba a servir porque el Grifo de un arañazo mató al pobre desdichado derrochando tanta sangre, el Grifo se deleitó con la carne que dejaba su víctima, las chicas parecían estar asombradas y a la vez asustadas…

.- ¿Qué carajos? – Dijo asombrada la ojiverde que sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía – De un solo arañazo mató a ese pobre diablo…

.- Solo la magia fuerte y poderosa puede derrotar a un Grifo – Dijo Ginny recuperándose de la impresión y agachando la cabeza en señal de frustración e impotencia – Cualquier arma conocida por los muggles es inútil contra una criatura así y desafortunadamente nosotras no tenemos nivel para enfrentarnos a un Grifo, apenas si pudimos escapar de las veelas, ese pobre diablo es nuestro boleto de salida, ahora está distraído, aprovechemos el momento para escapar Astoria…

.- Si, es el momento Pelirroja – Dijo asintiéndola ojiverde a su compañera – No tenemos nivel para enfrentarnos a esta bestia que vergüenza huir de esta manera…

Dejaron atrás el desolado campo en el que estaban, dejando al Grifo deleitarse con la carne de su víctima, las chicas mientras corrían sin parar, no dejaban de pensar en los siguientes peligros que se encontrarían, si habían visto a un Grifo, encontrarse a otras criaturas de mayor magnitud no sería tan descabellado tratándose de un bosque en la cual no tienen mucha información o nadie sabía que peligros ocultaba el bosque, el Grifo lanzó un su característico grito de águila como una señal que le disgustaba la carne que antes era un gorro rojo vivo, en ese momento alguien aparece detrás del Grifo como calmando a la bestia, era la veela líder que momento atrás se había encontrado con las chicas y llevaba en su mano carne cruda, lo que parecía ser una zarigüeya muerta, de hecho llevaba un par de ellos…

.- Ya tranquilo – Le dijo la misteriosa Veela al Grifo – Seguramente la carne de los gorritos te ha de saber podrida, toma esta deliciosa carne cruda que te he traído y de paso dejarte una tarea importante…

El Grifo al ver el animal muerto asintió en señal de aprobación dando gritos de alegría…

.- Buen chico – Dijo contenta la Veela – Ahora bien, necesitaré que sigas a esas muchachas pero sé discreto, no las mates pues las necesito vivas, son esenciales para mi mayor plan y eliminar esta "maldición", me traerás noticias ¿Cómo? De eso no te preocupes, mi magia sabrá, ellas no conocen el poder de una veela pura y lamentarán haber entrado a este bosque…

Con una sonora carcajada y dándole de comer al animal, las chicas todavía estaban corriendo sin parar hasta que se detuvieron a tomar aire, aun se veía puros árboles en su camino y no había otro que tomar, Astoria se acercó a su compañera…

.- Parece que nos hemos metido en una buena pelirroja – Dijo Astoria agitada – Con nuestros conocimientos de magia y lo que hay en este bosque, hay que admitirlo Ginny, estamos más que muertas, son escasas defensas lo que tenemos si nos vamos a enfrentar con animales místicos que para la gente común son mitos pero en nuestro mundo es tan real, necesitamos practicar nuestra magia pelirroja, no somos nada en comparación…

.- Si – Dijo Ginny tomando aire debido a la carrera que momentos atrás estaban – Es evidente que nuestro nivel de magia no se compara con la magia que tiene este bosque, lo poco que hemos explorado y los dos campos por el cual hemos pasado ha habido magia que no podemos entender, lugares que son perfectos para criar cualquier animal del mundo o Veelas puras, estas últimas no salen de donde viven, como que me temo que esa veela mayor que vimos hace ya horas, es poderosa…

.- Pero es tarde para retractarse Pelirroja – Dijo Astoria con tristeza – No tenemos nada con que defendernos al menos podría haber robado un libro de hechizos avanzados de la biblioteca pero estaba custodiándola por lo que se hacía difícil su acceso…

Ginebra de golpe levantó la cabeza asombrando a su compañera que la miraba incrédula, se sacó la mochila especial que le dieron sus compañeros y buscaba lo que se le vino a la mente, cuando por fin halló lo que buscaba con una sonrisa radiante le mostró a Astoria los libros que le regaló Aberforth, el título decía lo siguiente "Magia defensiva e ofensiva; Elementales y No Elementales" y abajo del título rezaba "No apto para magos intermedios o que no sepan controlar esta clase de magia, Astoria no daba crédito a lo que veía y le preguntó a su compañera…

.- ¿De dónde diablos has sacado estos libros pelirroja?...

.- Aberforth me los dio – Le respondió con una amplia – Me dijo que las iba a necesitar en caso de que entrara a este bosque, no me acordaba que los tenía hasta que mencionaste los libros que estaban guardados en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, es bastante obvio que los vamos a necesitar dado las cosas que nos vamos a enfrentar en este bosque…

.- Ya veo – Dijo Astoria que comenzaba a hojear uno de los libros – Hay magia poderosa, peligrosa y por no decir prohibidas, no va a ser fácil memorizarlas ni mucho menos perfeccionarlas pero sí que dice como aumentar el poder del expeliarmus o un hechizo maléfico como el moco murciélagos pero me temo que eso no va a ser suficiente, de momento considero que estamos de suerte pelirroja, deberemos caminar un poco más hasta sentirnos seguras y formar un campamento, poner los sortilegios protectores e empezar a estudiar los libros, ignoro porque el cantinero tiene o tenía en su poder dichos libros, estos se creían perdidos…

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Ginny confusa…

.- Hace algún tiempo se decía que Dumbledore sacó de la biblioteca varios libros que relataban magia fuerte tanto blanca como negra, que eran tan avanzados que en malas manos y de muchos curiosos del colegio podrán haberlo empleado para el mal, por eso el título reza que no es apto para magos intermedios, no nos volvemos expertos al salir graduados pelirroja, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que nos han enseñado es apenas una cuarta parte, no es ni la mitad, solo hechizos básicos, alguno que otro avanzados, la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras era de las pocas asignaturas que incluían magia que iba más allá de nuestro limite debido a que existen magos tenebrosos y como es obvio, hay que aprender a defendernos, pero en resumen, no llega ni a la mitad, es solo lo básico y lo demás llega por experiencia o por clases más avanzadas una vez que tomas la carrera que desees fuera del colegio…

.- Lo que explica que si tomas la carrera de Auror es evidente que te enseñarán magia mucho más poderosa de la que se enseña en el colegio o magia curativa si elegías trabajar de sanador o médico especializado en San Mungo, así como también aprender a domar dragones con hechizos elementales fuertes – Dijo Ginny – Eso explica porque Beauxbatons y Durmstrang hayan también clausurado parte de sus bibliotecas donde incluyen magia prohibida incluso se habló de un consejo donde solían pedir permiso para sacar dichos libros…

.- Se decía que Dumbledore era el jefe de ese consejo – Dijo Astoria pensativa – Si el no daba permiso, nadie accedía a ellos, ahora que está muerto bueno aun así, no pueden acceder a ella…

.- En todo caso ignoro porque el director Albus y Aberforth tenían estos libros en su poder a pesar de que me dijo que con esos libros junto a su hermano han aprendido mucho, no he de dudar que el cantinero es fuerte y poderoso si ha aprendido magia de estos libros, sería un digno sucesor para Hogwarts – Finalizó Ginny mirando los libros que tenía Astoria en sus manos…

.- En efecto pelirroja – Dijo Astoria con una sonrisa – Pero ahora eso no importa, trataremos de aprender magia avanzada con estos libros, no puedo asegurar que seremos poderosas pero sí que aumentaremos nuestra inteligencia y magia, debemos de caminar un poco más, con ese Grifo atrás no me siento del todo segura…

.- De acuerdo Astoria, continuemos – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa también…

Ambas reanudaron su camino pero a paso apresurado para no perder más tiempo hasta encontrar un sitio seguro, no iban a dormir esa noche porque sentían que ya no estaban tan seguras…

Mientras en el cantinero de Aberforth, caía la noche y los últimos clientes ya se iban yendo, el cantinero no tenía cara de buenos amigos pero sabía que debía de guardar bajo perfil, de vez en cuando iba a su habitación para sacar la moneda dado que no había sentido vibración alguna pero lo sintió hace algunos momentos y fue de repente a tratar de escuchar pero le parecieron siseos, nombres extraños y no más, eso lo hizo rabiar demasiado…

.- Seguramente esas chicas deben de estar en situaciones de peligro, pero quizá se estén defendiendo, espero que usen los libros que le dejé a la pelirroja, eso los ayudará un poco – Pensó el cantinero…

Decirlo era fácil, pero él sabía que la magia escrita en esos libros eran tan avanzados y difíciles de aprender pero no imposible, una vez que despachó al último cliente que este lo miraba con malas pulgas porque quería otra cerveza se fue sin más, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando una figura con encapuchada se acercaba al pub, a lo que el cantinero le dijo…

.- Ya cerramos, es toque de queda – Dijo Aberforth de mala gana…

.- Como siempre, de malas Aberforth – Dijo la figura revelando su rostro a lo que el cantinero sorprendido dijo…

.- Minerva McGonagall – Dijo - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

.- Debemos hablar Aberforth – Dijo seria, este comprendiendo le dijo que pasara al pub y observando que nadie más se acercara…

Fin del capítulo 5: Sobreviviendo al Bosque…

Nota del Autor:

Hasta aquí el capítulo 5, espero que les haya agradado bastante, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	6. Chapter 6: El plan y secretos

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no es mío por desgracia, le pertenece a J.K Rowling, siempre hay que poner esto porque luego hay pleitos y la cosa acaba mal x'D

Nota del Autor:

Noo, falleció Alan Rickman (Severus Snape), todos los que somos fans de Harry Potter lamentamos su perdida, es que fue un gran actor, ha participado en otras películas pero su fama estalló cuando interpretó a Severus Snape, que descanse en paz, espero que estos días pueda escribir un fic dedicado a su personaje.

Antes que nada Feliz año nuevo, ya se, es tarde para eso x'D pero mejor tarde que nunca, bienvenido una vez mas a un capítulo de este fic, sepan que sigo trabajando en esto y es que es difícil tratar de hacer un buen cap, este que subo tenía muchas ideas pero estoy pensando que algunas cosas en este capítulo es algo forzado y la verdad es que traté de no poner demasiado, pero esperando que de verdad les guste, sobre el fic, no es necesario decir de que va si has llegado hasta aquí, lo que si diré, es que es femslash (amor entre mujeres)

Como último detalle, mis fic's los escribo de noche y sepan perdonarme si hay alguna falla en la redacción, como siempre, les recomiendo dejar sus comentarios para un mejor trabajo realizado, recuerden que para mejorar no viene mal un review.

Respuestas a reviews:

Respuesta a la invitada (supongo que eres KattytoNebel sino es así sepa disculparme) x'D: Espero que este cap te agrade bastante, ha sido difícil escribir este cap pero afortunadamente pude terminarlo, aun queda mucha historia, sepa disculparme por la tardanza de subir capítulos pero no estoy muerto (solo andaba de parranda) x'D, pero siempre pensando en como terminar el capítulo, así x3, aquí lo tienes, feliz lectura xD

Ya me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

Capítulo 6: El plan y secretos de McGonagall…

La noche era silenciosa y el toque de queda puesto como era de esperarse, Aberforth lo sabía perfectamente pero no esperaba a una vieja conocida en el momento en que estaba cerrando su pub, él ya sabía que vendrían problemas y su hermano se lo hizo saber, desde hace tiempo que los problemas entre su familia eran constante, los recuerdos del incidente de Ariana le vinieron a su cabeza y se sentía culpable pero su hermano tenía razón era momento de dejar todo atrás, ahora que estaba viendo a McGonagall sentada en la barra esperando iniciar la discusión que se iba a llevar a cabo, el cantinero se puso detrás de la barra sacando un whisky de fuego y dos copas pequeñas, sirviendo uno a su invitada.

.- Debo decir que me sorprende tu visita Minerva – Dijo el cantinero con tono suave y de hecho solo tenía buena relación con ella, la única que no le ha gritado de mala gana porque ella supo comprenderlo – Supongo que no traes buenas noticias.

.- No son buenas noticias Aberforth – Dijo con tristeza mientras tomaba su copa – Están planeando tomar control de todo Hogmeade para tener controlado a los alumnos, Snape me lo ha hecho saber mediante una reunión secreta.

.- ¿Snape? – Dijo Aberforth incrédulo como no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿A que ha venido esa reunión secreta Minerva?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ya sabes que no se puede confiar en él.

.- No lo sé Aberforth – Dijo McGonagall confusa y temerosa – Lo de Severus es inexplicable, me ha dicho todo lo que han hecho los Carrows y lo que pretenden hacer, quieren destruir parte del pueblo para amenazar a los alumnos, secuestrar a varios alumnos de Slytherin para "comprar" a los padres de esos alumnos y que se unan a su bando, actualmente buscan a dos alumnas que están desaparecidas.

Aberforth sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando pero no se podía permitir el lujo de revelar la información tan pronto, el cantinero todavía escuchaba los rumores de la desaparición de Harry y compañía, el trio dorado como había escuchado en años anteriores, su hermano Albus siempre le decía que por azares del destino esto iba a ocurrir, Aberforth no creía en esas cosas pero tales como estaban las cosas.

.- ¿Y se puede saber quiénes son? – dijo al fin luego de meditar por unos minutos las palabras de Minerva.

.- Ginebra Molly Wesley y Astoria Greengrass – Le respondió a su amigo – Es increíble que una muchacha de mi casa y la otra de Slytherin hayan desaparecido como si nada, me cuesta creerlo.

El cantinero había escuchado el segundo nombre y le vino a la mente que había visto a una castaña pasar por su pub y pedir cerveza de mantequilla años atrás pero no recordaba que ella tuviese un grupo de amigos por lo general la veía sola y no gustaba de tener conversaciones, pocas veces habló con ella y no precisamente de cosas triviales, se había enterado de algunas cosas que pasaba en la casa de Slytherin, para el cantinero era incluso normal, en sus años se odiaban a muerte los de Gryffindor y Slytherin pero cuando querían unirse por una causa, lo hacían aunque a regañadientes y siempre con amargura, Aberforth tomaba su copa y se servía otro trago, podía sentir la moneda vibrar nuevamente y sabía que eso le daba buena señal, de que la pelirroja seguramente estaba con Astoria, la profesora de Transformaciones observaba con curiosidad al cantinero ya que tardaba demasiado en responder algo y no lo recordaba de esa manera, siempre respondía seco y directo, nunca se guardaba nada.

.- Te veo muy callado Aberforth – Dijo Minerva con curiosidad – No recordaba que meditaras tanto con tus respuestas.

.- Me ha sorprendido lo que me has dicho, es todo – Dijo Aberforth seguro de su respuesta – Había escuchado rumores de que Ginebra hizo rabiar a los Carrows arruinando parte de sus planes incluso les había lanzado una maldición, en cuanto a la otra muchacha, es poco lo que sé de ella, no imaginaba que también escaparía del castillo y no las culpo Minerva, las están buscando, ha llegado a mis oídos los rumores, gente viene a mi pub y son tan bocones.

.- Precisamente a eso he venido Aberforth – Dijo Minerva seriamente luego de tomar su 2do trago de Whisky de fuego – Entre el alumnado y los profesores, se corre el rumor de que las dos muchachas entraron al bosque que está en las afueras de Hogmeade, he podido contactar con la familia de Ginebra y no me han dicho nada de un regreso, platique con Daphne la hermana de Astoria y no sabe nada de ella desde hace días, pero sospecho que ella sabía algo, un alumno de mi casa que me he encontrado en los pasillos y que está oculto me ha indicado que es probable que la señorita Ginny este en el bosque por indicación de sus compañeros, creen que se encuentra segura y también que Astoria este en el bosque.

.- No sé qué te propones Minerva – Dijo el cantinero confuso – Son solo rumores, probablemente estén en otro lugar menos conocido por los mortifagos.

.- No Aberforth – Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa – Si así fuera, los padres de Ginny me habrían dicho, están vigilados todas las secciones conocidas por la señorita Ginny y también de la señorita Astoria, ambas muchachas no conocen más allá de Inglaterra y la gente común sabría que existen los magos y brujas.

.- Minerva – Dijo serio el cantinero – Sabes muy bien que ese bosque no se ha explorado desde hace muchísimos años, nadie se ha atrevido a entrar, ¿para que querrían ellas entrar en dicho bosque que es peligroso?, podría ser un buen escondite sí, pero es un bosque extenso Minerva, así que te pregunto nuevamente, ¿Qué te propones? ¿Por qué esta visita?

.- Aberforth – dijo seria y levantándose de su banquillo – Planeo entrar al bosque a rescatarlas, sé que están ahí, no soy para nada tonta, tú crees que me puedes ocultar información, mas no sabes disimular del todo, solo hay un sitio cercano en donde se pueden esconder, la red flu y la magia de los "apariciones" están vigiladas por los mortifagos, no sé bien como lo lograron pero conocen todos los sitios de la orden, por el momento les estamos dando problemas pero ese bosque, sé que es peligroso porque yo la conozco Aberforth.

El cantinero deja caer su copa y la mira de forma incrédulo, mirándola de arriba abajo y como hiciera con Ginny, meditaba sus respuestas caminando de un lado a otro, su amiga lo conocía bien y cuando Aberforth hacía eso, era porque buscaba las palabras apropiadas y una razón para convencer a la persona de no hacer semejante locura, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos que se hicieron eternos pero que parecía que la profesora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que Aberforth dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta hacia su amiga.

.- ¿Cómo conoces ese bosque Minerva? – Dijo todavía asombrado – Las historias de los viajeros no dan mucho de qué hablar, solo hablan de criaturas que podrían ser extravagantes y raros, pero hasta ahora ninguno que haya conocido volvió con vida, quieres entrar a ese bosque, es una locura Minerva, si lo haces, quien protegerá el castillo, no dudo de los demás profesores pero tú eras la más cercana a Albus y por lo tanto la bruja con más experiencia en duelos y magia poderosa, no me digas que hiciste un trato con Snape, sabes que no se puede confiar en él.

.- No hice trato con el – Dijo Minerva con calma – Pero has de saber que me encontré una carta de Neville en mi cuarto, ignoro como llegó esa carta pero me ha indicado que la señorita Ginny se había ido al bosque buscando refugio pero no me lo podía creer, en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, el bosque tiene un mar de secretos que nadie sabe, pero yo sé que hay un grupo de veelas puras que cayeron en una maldición, son veelas expulsadas de un bosque en las afueras de un sitio desolado de alguna parte de Norwich, yo misma entré al bosque con Albus, me encomendaron la tarea de escoltar a las veelas junto a unos aurores porque esas veelas tenían algo planeado, no llegue a saber que era, Albus solo les dijo que no molestaran a nadie, desde entonces el bosque permanecía cerrado, pero la magia de las veelas era diferente de otras, además Aberforth tu podrías defender el castillo, tu faceta de cantinero no me puede engañar a mí, a los demás sí, pero no a mí, tú eres un mago extraordinario como pocos, uno de los mayores brujos que domina la magia negra como blanca, no estarán en los archivos pero tu gran parecido con Albus era tal que ocupaste una vez su lugar, Albus tampoco me puede engañar a mí, sé perfectamente que en esos meses él se fue a buscar información valiosa sobre el que no debe ser nombrado hace ya tiempo atrás, pero tomaste el lugar de tu hermano y en una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras en una demostración explicaste que los patronus pueden cambiar de formas pero no dijiste de qué forma y lanzaste tu característico patronus, una cabra y de inmediato supe que eras tú, tomaste el lugar de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras ese año y diste muy buenas clases, alumnos estaban encantados que nos sorprendió que Albus ya no la diese, pero yo no dije nada y sabía perfectamente que eras tú Aberforth.

El cantinero soltó de repente una carcajada que se escuchó en todo el pub, Aberforth sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando su amiga y no podía negarle lo que le había dicho, era verdad aquello, su hermano en esa época le pidió que ocupase su lugar debido el parecido entre ambos, muy pocos sabían que el cantinero era en realidad un ex auror reconocido por manejar diferente tipos de magia, atrapando a asesinos seriales y resolviendo casos, Aberforth se retiró el día en que su hermano le pidió que lo reemplazara dado la naturaleza de trabajo que exigía la carrera de auror, varias veces había caído en depresión por no atrapar a tiempo a algún brujo asesino que habían matado a personas inocentes, el cantinero se cansaba de los burócratas que mandaban en la oficina de Aurores, muchas veces intentaron que Aberforth fuese quien dirigiera la oficina pero siempre rechazó el puesto hasta el día en que su hermano le pidió que le reemplazara por un año en Hogwarts, no lo dudó y presentó la renuncia ante la incredulidad de aquel jefe de aurores en ese entonces.

.- No cabe duda que eres atenta a los detalles Minerva – Dijo Aberforth luego de calmarse de la risa que se aventó – Pero no esperes que yo llegue a pisar el castillo, los Carrows también me tienen vigilado, podré estar al tanto de lo que sucede en el castillo pero no podré acceder a ella.

.- Aberforth - Dijo seria la bruja – No espero que entres al castillo pero sí que de alguna manera puedas proteger a los alumnos en Hogmeade, sé que podrás mantener a raya a los Carrows.

.- Minerva – Dijo serio el cantinero – Podré protegerlos desde el pueblo pero son demasiados alumnos, no tengo ojos en todas partes, me ha llegado el rumor de que soltarán más dementores y que incluso liberarán algunos en los pasillos del castillo, los Carrows también tienen vigilado el pub, mandan a uno que otro sirviente apestoso a preguntarme si no hay novedad en mi pub, sospechan Minerva y temo que podría llegar a un punto de quiebre, quizá me tenga que preparar para lo que pueda ocurrir, en el peor de los casos tenga que recurrir a un pasadizo secreto que me da acceso al castillo, aún hay áreas inexploradas.

.- Tal vez tengas que usar la casa de los gritos – Dijo pensativa la bruja mayor – De momento es buen escondite aunque solo servirá de forma temporal, pero yo me iré al bosque.

.- Minerva – Dijo serio el cantinero – De momento no puedes acceder, no puedes desaparecer así como si nada, deberás de esperar a que levanten el toque de queda al pueblo, solo lo hacen una vez a la semana, la próxima semana a esta hora la zona está libre, podemos idear un plan en caso de que las cosas salgan mal.

La bruja mayor escuchando el consejo de su amigo sabía que tenía que razón, era un plan riesgoso, si bien es cierto que desaparecer de la nada podría alarmar a los alumnos del castillo, el cantinero esperaba paciente la respuesta de su amiga.

.- Tienes razón – Dijo la bruja al fin luego de meditar por unos minutos – No puedo desaparecer así como así, debo de idear un plan en el que se establezca que estaré fuera, deberé de consultar con los otros profesores para que protejan el castillo, los Carrows están todavía furiosos porque no les dejamos entrar a las casas, en eso lo hemos mantenido a raya, pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo más vamos a resistir…

.- Minerva – Dijo el cantinero tras servirse otra copa – No sé de qué te sirva esto, pero existe una posibilidad de que puedas hacer las cosas que necesites, alumnos llegan a mi pub por sábado, se reúnen y dicen cosas, escuche de ellos que los Carrows desaparecen los viernes, que es el día que no hay toque de queda en el pueblo, pero no aparecen en el castillo ni en otro lugar, dicen que van a otro fuera de Hogwarts pero dejan a alguno que otro dementor custodiando los pasillos y entradas del castillo, creo que no tendrás problemas para echar a esos cabrones dementores e ir al bosque, puedes dejar una nota especificando tu ausencia, asunto de familia o que se yo, no puedes desaparecer así como ya te he dicho, que no te quepa duda que protegeré a los alumnos de Hogwarts, aunque bien, son solo rumores pero parece que es verdad porque los Carrows no deambulan por el pueblo ni en otro lugar, esto lo sé porque hay alumnos que se escapan los viernes a Hogmeade, algunas tiendas los atienden y los Carrows no se dan cuenta de ello, solo lo hacen de noche pero me consta que les he dicho que es peligroso.

.- Aberforth – Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa pero volviendo a su habitual seriedad – Puede que sea un buen plan, pero también existe la posibilidad de que el que no debe ser nombrado regrese al castillo, por eso es preocupante, yo creo que si le podrás hacer frente si llega a pasar algo grave.

.- Minerva – Dijo el cantinero que ya estaba guardando el Whiskey de fuego – Sé que quieres sacar a la muchacha de ese peligroso bosque, pero tendrás que tener paciencia de momento, las cosas ya pintan bastante mal, con la desaparición de Harry y su compañía por lo que he escuchado, los mortifagos todavía no lo han encontrado, surge una pequeña esperanza, así que, ¿qué garantía me das de que vas a regresar con vida?, nadie que conozca ha podido regresar de ese peligroso bosque.

.- Conozco parte del bosque y sé dónde están las veelas Aberforth – Dijo Minerva levantándose de su banquillo – Ellas tienen una maldición, ignoro qué tipo de maldición les ha tocado, Albus me lo comentó en alguna ocasión, habrá dejado un escrito en su despacho, trataré de conseguirla.

.- Con Snape a la cabeza es poco probable que puedas acceder a la oficina de mi hermano, Minerva – Dijo el cantinero mirándolo confuso – La verdad no sé en que estabas pensando en reunirte en secreto con Snape, todos hablan mal de él, te sugiero que tengas cuidado.

.- Severus Snape es otro asunto que me tiene confundida – Dijo la bruja con una mueca – No sé qué se trae entre manos, por un momento parece malo y al otro bueno, la reunión donde me reuní con el solo fue en una esquina de un pasillo, no nos vimos las caras pero era un pasillo solitario y me contó lo que te acabo de decir minutos atrás, confieso que me gustaría haberle dado un expeliarmus a ese loco pero sonaba sincero y no dijo nada más, se marchó antes de que el pasillo se llenara de alumnos, quizá pueda conseguir hablar con el de nuevo y preguntarle sin rodeos, pero de momento me preocupa la señorita Ginny, mi alumna de mi casa, no la voy a dejar sola en ese bosque, si es que está, conozco a la veela mayor y no se trae nada bueno, tendré que investigar que maldición traen, me temo que no será nada bueno.

.- Si es así como quieres hacer las cosas – Dijo el cantinero mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de madera y dentro de ella estaba otra moneda hechizada como la que le dio a Ginny – Está bien, no te detendré pero sin embargo deberás de tener cuidado, si vas al bosque la semana próxima, llévate esta moneda contigo, así sabré que estas con vida, bastará con que lances un hechizo sencillo y la moneda vibrará, bueno, ya conoces esto Minerva, mi hermano siempre nos ha enseñado magia avanzada para toda clase de situación, de momento no te puedes ir al castillo ahora, hay toque de queda y están vigilando las calles del pueblo, te preparé una habitación para que puedas dormir Minerva.

.- Gracias Aberforth – Dijo la bruja mayor con una sonrisa – Te agradezco el favor que te estoy pidiendo, sé que es mucho pedir y…

.- No es nada – Dijo seco el cantinero e interrumpiéndola – Tú sabes muy bien que eres de las pocas personas que me comprende y que sabe de la inestable relación de hermanos que tenía con Albus, aun así, era mi hermano y tú eres una gran amiga para mí, así que te haré ese favor, ahora ve a descansar, ha sido un día largo.

Minerva solo agradeció las palabras de su amigo y se dirigió a la habitación donde Aberforth le había preparado, sabía que tendrían días largos, con los Carrows amenazando de muerte a los alumnos y otra que peligraba en el bosque, pero ella misma sabía que debía de tener paciencia para poder lograr el objetivo que quería, el cantinero tan solo sonrió y la dejó sola en la habitación, Aberforth se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto y cerró su puerta con llave, nuevamente se dirige al cuarto secreto para hablar con su hermano, se sienta en la silla esperando pacientemente hasta que apareció Albus nuevamente que lo miraba calmado y tranquilo, el antiguo director sabía que algo le molestaba a su hermano, lo conocía bastante bien, ambos estaban callados por unos minutos hasta que el ex director comenzó a hablar con su habitual seriedad y voz tranquila.

.- ¿Qué te preocupa esta vez Aberforth? – Le preguntó Albus

.- Minerva está aquí – Dijo el cantinero al ver la cara de asombro del director pero no dijo nada – Se ha enterado que Ginebra está en el bosque, según me ha dicho se habrá reunido con Snape, me ha contado que los Carrows quieren tomar todo el castillo y el pueblo de Hogmeade para tener controlado a los alumnos, las cosas van para peor Albus, me ha pedido que tome su lugar pues Minerva está dispuesta a ir al bosque a rescatar a Ginebra, no sabe que Astoria está con ella, no creí conveniente decirle porque la reunión que tenemos tu y yo, no debe de saberlo nadie como has dicho.

.- Si, es lo que dije – Dijo serio pero a la vez con voz suave el ex director – Preocupante es la situación actual, me temo que dentro de poco pasarán cosas en el castillo, no me sorprende que nuestra querida Minerva quiera ir al bosque a rescatar a la señorita Ginny, pero no creo conveniente al menos no ahora, que deba de ir al bosque, Aberforth, deberás de crear un camino seguro en dado caso de que haya que evacuar el castillo.

.- No te preocupes por ello – Dijo secamente el cantinero – Sin embargo Albus, Minerva me habló sobre una maldición que aqueja a las veelas en ese bosque, es la primera vez que escucho que viven veelas puras en semejante bosque, no debí dejar que la pelirroja fuera hacia una muerte segura, de momento están viva las dos, pude sentir su magia en la moneda minutos atrás.

.- No lamentes tu decisión porque no había de otra querido hermano, que se quedara en tu pub significaba un riesgo muy grande para ella y su familia – Dijo serio Albus – A veces las cosas no se dan como uno quiere, la maldición de la que hablas, el clan de esas veelas están condenadas a estar en esa forma, no son veelas ordinarias como los que describen en los libros, tienen magia poderosa pero no pueden salir del bosque, desafortunadamente no poseo toda la información pero dejé un escrito y lo guardé en la casa de los gritos, nadie se atrevería acercarse a ese lugar, sugiero que le digas a Minerva de eso y mantén vigilado las calles, temo que en cualquier momento tomarás el camino hacia el castillo para proteger a los alumnos, lo de Severus para mí no es ninguna sorpresa pero no te puedo contar mucho, todo tiene que seguir de esta forma Aberforth.

.- De acuerdo – Dijo el cantinero levantándose de su silla un tanto enojado – Se hará como digas Albus, pero te recuerdo que esto no es otro de tus acertijos, hay vidas en juego, así que para la próxima reunión más te vale que me digas al menos lo que te propones, no te me vas a ir por la tangente Albus, hay cosas que no entiendo y al parecer conoces ese bosque endemoniado, te recuerdo que hay dos personas en peligro recorriendo ese bosque del infierno.

.- De acuerdo – Dijo tranquilo el ex director pero que lo miraba de forma nostálgica a su hermano – la próxima reunión te diré una parte del bosque, pero deberás de ir con Minerva a la casa de los gritos e encontrar ese escrito, no dejes que vaya al bosque, "usa al pájaro" Aberforth.

Así finalizaba el ex director dejando confuso a su hermano que lo miraba incrédulo y sin saber que decir.

.- ¿Qué use al pájaro? – Dijo confuso el cantinero - ¿Qué diablos me quiere decir con eso?

Salió de la habitación pensando en las palabras de su hermano, la noche se hacía frío y larga, Aberforth no recordaba que los días fueran pesados o que estuvieran metidos en una guerra en la cual podrían acabar vidas tanto muggles como brujos y brujas, se acercaba a su ventana y como era de esperarse a lo lejos veía a uno que otro dementor custodiando las calles de Hogmeade, aquellos seres no le producían nada de gracia, siempre los detestaba pero nada podía hacer de momento, seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Albus, "el pájaro"

.- ¿Un pájaro? – Pensaba el cantinero mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua que tenía en su mesa de noche - ¿Para qué demonios necesitaría un pajarraco?, un momento…

De pronto se le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo vago de un pájaro llegando a su pub, recordaba que unos viajeros antes de que fueran a explorar al bosque endemoniado, ellos llevaban consigo un pájaro para mandar cartas, cuando ellos se fueron nunca más se supo de ellos excepto que un día su pájaro regresó temblando de miedo, Aberforth lo había recordado.

.- Así que, a ese pájaro se refiere Albus – Pensó el cantinero luego de meditar por unos minutos – Podría enviar una carta para poder localizar a Ginebra, ese pájaro que está a mi cuidado es capaz de oler el rastro de una persona mostrando algo un objeto o pañuelo de la persona en cuestión, pero esto tiene que ver otra cosa, el escrito de la maldición de esas veelas, se encuentra en la casa de los gritos pero mi hermano no dijo en que parte de la casa, es un tanto grande y nos llevaría un rato buscarla, consultaré eso con Minerva y veré si puedo convencerla de no ir al bosque, con el pájaro y ese escrito, podré prevenirla de algo peor, espero que los libros que le di, le sirvan de algo, aunque en el fondo tengo curiosidad de ver si la varita de Ariana le responde igual de bien cuando mi pequeña hermana hacía magia poderosa y no se salía de control, he meditado mucho esta noche y son pocas las cosas que logro entender, esta guerra nos está consumiendo a todos, debo dormir, mañana será un día muy largo.

Aberforth se acercaba a su cama y apagaba la vela en su mesita de noche, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que iba a hacer y el descanso le vendría bien.

Mientras en alguna parte del Castillo:

Luna Lovegood recorría el castillo de noche tratando de evitar a los guardias, recordaba lo que le había dicho Daphne cuando recibió una lechuza, que necesitaba verla en el lugar de siempre, pero se le hacía demasiado difícil, pues tenía que convencer a Neville de que la dejara ir pese a que no le reveló sus motivos pero Lovegood tenía sus triquiñuelas y un poderosos patronus para evitar a los dementores si es que había uno, la rubia había escuchado de parte de un alumno de Hufflepuff que iban a soltar dementores en los pasillos de Hogwarts pero hasta ahora mientras iba a su lugar especial no había visto a ninguno, pero sí que había guardias, prefectos de las casas que todavía tenían la libertad de vigilar los pasillos, se había topado con uno de Gryffindor, pero este actuó como si nada pues conocía a Luna y no tenía nada de ganas de reportar a nadie, así que hizo como si no la vio, ella seguía corriendo a toda prisa para encontrarse con su amiga, doblaba un pasillo y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba encontrar, se paró en seco y la vio de frente, la muchacha le dijo:

.- Lovegood – Dijo la muchacha misteriosa, Luna sabía quién era y reconoció la insignia que llevaba en la capa de la chica, Slytherin – Me sorprende verte por estos pasillos.

.- Parkinson – Le respondía Lovegood mientas sacaba su varita – La verdad es que ando con algo de prisa y no puedo confiar en nadie, no quiero entablar un duelo pero si es necesario apartarte…

Parkinson se había sorprendido dado que no la recordaba de esa manera, ella siempre había visto a Lovegood como alguien chiflada pero esa faceta de ella era nueva para la castaña y sin embargo no había sacado su varita, podía ver en sus ojos de la rubia que de verdad tenía que ir a un sitio en concreto, Luna esperaba la castaña sacara su varita pero en vez de eso tan solo se apartó, se hizo a un lado, cosa que la sorprendió y Parkinson le dijo:

.- La verdad no tengo idea de a dónde vas Lovegood – Dijo Pansy con calma y con una voz suave – Pero creo saber con quién te reunirás, vi a Daphne salir precipitadamente, cosa que me sorprendió, intenté seguirla y que me dijera cuales eran sus intenciones de salir tan de noche, te diré algo Lovegood, aun puedo patrullar y mantener a raya a los zoquetes que intentan lastimar a los alumnos de las casas, ya la rivalidad es cosa vieja, adelante Lovegood, no deseo hacerte perder más tiempo.

.- Porque – Dijo Luna pero Parkinson se adelantó a decirle.

.- No importa el porqué, ya te lo explicaré en otro momento Lovegood, venga, se te hace tarde – Dijo un tanto desesperada porque la rubia no se movía – Muévete y no hagas esperar a Daphne, ella detesta que uno llegue tarde a un lugar.

Luna no necesitó de nada más empezó a correr sin mirar atrás, Parkinson tan solo observaba impresionada, ella no lo recordaba así, pero supuso que era por la guerra que se avecinaba, tiempos difíciles, la castaña también estaba en camino a un lugar secreto y lo que no vio la rubia es que Pansy llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa mágica en las cuales tenía varias bebidas y golosinas, llegó a la esquina de un pasillo y volteó a ambos lados para ver que no había moros a la costa y siguió su camino.

Lovegood tenía suerte, no había nadie vigilando los pasillos en donde se reunía con Daphne pero se esperó unos minutos más para asegurarse, luego fue a la bandera donde estaba la puerta secreta y con su varita dijo la contraseña correspondiente, entró de prisa y cerró de inmediato, no recordaba cuando se cansaba por ir tan de prisa a un lugar pero recuperó la compostura cuando vio que el lugar se había iluminado, antorchas verdes y azules, no estaba la típica mesa grande donde se sentaba, en su lugar estaba una mesa más pequeña y circular, Lovegood vio el estandarte de la casa Ravenclaw y también el de Slytherin, cuando alguien apareció y se quitó la capucha, reconoció a su amiga:

.- Tarde como siempre Lovegood – Dijo Daphne con una sonrisa pero a la vez mostraba su cara alicaída – Perdón por hacerte venir tan de noche.

.- No es nada – Dijo Luna acercándose a su amiga – Me costó convencer a mi amigo de que me dejara salir, no es seguro, por el camino me topé con Parkinson.

.- ¿Te dijo algo? – Le preguntaba temerosa Daphne

.- No – Le responde Luna con una sonrisa – Tan solo me dejó ir, ella también tenía asuntos que hacer, por lo que vi llevaba prisa, pero sabía con quién me reuniría, te vio salir precipitadamente de las mazmorras.

.- Seguramente debí de haber salido en la hora en que los prefectos patrullan las áreas – Dijo Greengrass con una mueca de desaprobación dado que pensó que había salido de forma discreta – Aún pueden patrullar los prefectos pero eso se acaba en unos meses, he escuchado a inútiles decir que liberarán a dementores, no es nada seguro pero me temo que tendremos que disminuir las visitas a este lugar, lo menos que podamos para no levantar sospechas.

.- Eso mismo he escuchado – Dijo Luna con la misma mueca de desaprobación – Pero yo sé que hay algo más para que me hayas citado aquí tan de noche Daphne.

La cara de Greengrass se tornó rojo y no pudo mirarla más a los ojos de su compañera, cierto que había citado a su amiga para hablar de ese asunto pero ella odiaba la intuición de Luna, bueno era también un tanto obvio, Luna tan solo sonrió y se había acercado más a su compañera, esta se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, solo se dejó abrazar.

.- Deberías de ser más sincera como te dije Daphne – Dijo Lovegood soltando unas risillas – Sé lo mucho que sufres, sin saber noticias de tu hermana, lo entiendo bien.

Greengrass tan solo correspondió el abrazo soltando unas lágrimas traicioneras como era habitual en sus reuniones pero enseguida se separó y miró los ojos azules de su compañera, exactamente iguales a los de ella y se acercó a su oído:

.- No puedo más Lovegood – Dijo Daphne casi temblando pero no por miedo sino por algo más.

.- ¿Qué no puedes más Daphne? – Dijo confusa Luna

.- Este sentimiento que me vuelve loca – Respondió Greengrass – Quizá sea el tiempo que nos depara pero ya no puedo más, desde la primera vez que nos reunimos, algo has despertado en mí, cada día que nos reuníamos, el primer abrazo, tu aroma, tu forma de ser, como has ido cambiando, me tiene confusa Lovegood y quizá me esté arriesgando pero ya no puedo más, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, pero no quiero perderte ni tampoco que pierdas esa sonrisa que siempre tenías cuando esta mierda de guerra no estaba, siempre te consideré una loca pero estas en Ravenclaw y los Ravenclaw no son nada tontos, son inteligentes y siempre ocultan una personalidad, tu eres alegre y a la vez seria cuando te propones a hacer algo, no puedo negar más lo que siento porque contigo me siento segura, quizá sea las hormonas o que se yo, pero lo que sí sé, es que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, por eso, quiero pedirte que no vayas a casa por navidad, he escuchado que tratarán de secuestrar a alumnos para hacer chantajes, talvez debamos de desaparecer nosotras también, no lo sé, simplemente todo me es confuso.

Daphne estaba palideciendo por las palabras que le acababa de decir a su compañera, llevaba días tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a su compañera pero le era imposible, ella misma sabía que debía de prepararse una negativa, pero Luna no lo dejaba de abrazar pero tampoco decía nada y la consideró una mala señal y dijo:

.- Entiendo que no entiendas mis sentimientos – Dijo hipando Greengrass – Entenderé si te vas sin decirme algo, en serio que lo entenderé Luna.

Pero para su sorpresa, su amiga la miró a los ojos, por unos minutos largos, viendo los ojos azules y limpiando las lágrimas de su compañera, a Daphne se le hacía eterno y se desesperaba por no escuchar una respuesta de su compañera, se iba a separar y a gritarle que se fuera pero en ese momento Lovegood le acarició ambas mejillas, miró una vez más sus ojos y antes de que se diera cuenta, Luna había posado sus labios en la de su compañera dejándola atónita, un beso que le hacía calmar, Daphne cerró sus ojos y abrazó a la cintura de su compañera, un suave beso que se iba intensificando, algo que despertaba un deseo muy fuerte entre ambas chicas, Lovegood se separó de los labios de su compañera para tomar aire pero ella mostraba una cara roja:

.- Daphne – Dijo Lovegood – Por fin fuiste sincera, llevaba días tratando de decirte lo mismo, admito que me sorprendí pero yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, ya veremos que haremos después, tan solo deseo estar contigo, estar aquí, abrazándote, por eso es que pusiste esta decoración en el cuarto y una pequeña cama, pasaremos la noche aquí.

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa que escandalizó a Daphne que le dijo:

.- Lovegood – Dijo Greengrass balbuceando torpemente – No haremos cosas "sucias" yo solo quiero estar contigo, que estés a mi lado.

.- ¿Y por eso me has traído esa pijama? – Le preguntó Lovegood que le señalaba una pijama transparente y que parecía de encaje pero de color azul, junto a ella, una igual de color verde, Greengrass se sentía descubierta pero esa no era su intención, Luna se divertía con las reacciones de su compañera – Tranquila, no haremos nada si tu no quieres, por supuesto que me pondré la pijama que me has traído, descansemos Daphne, ha sido un día largo, yo voy a estar junto a ti, protegiéndote.

.- Te quiero Lovegood – Dijo Greengrass torpemente y abrazando por detrás a su compañera mientras esta veía su pijama – Me cuesta decirlo pero te quiero

.- Y yo a ti – Dijo Luna con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – Venga, vamos a cambiarnos

.- Vale, pero date la vuelta – Dijo Greengrass pero su compañera le pareció divertida la petición – Aun no me siento lista para mostrar… Ya sabes.

.- Je – Dijo riendo Lovegood – No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, somos mujeres, no tenemos nada que no hayamos visto, venga te ayudaré.

Daphne no puso reparos sobre ello porque no le dio tiempo de replicar nada pero tan solo se dejó llevar, ella le estaba quitando su uniforme al punto de quedar solo en ropa interior, Greengrass se dio la vuelta para quitar su sujetador y Lovegood le pasó su pijama, su compañera hizo lo mismo con Luna, tuvo que contener su fuerte deseo de verla de frente pero la muchacha ya se había puesto su pijama transparente, ambas fueron a la cama y se miraron a los ojos sin mediar palabra, tan solo se abrazaron de la una de la otra y cerraron sus ojos para esperar el siguiente día que sin duda, sería un día ajetreado

Mientras en el bosque:

Ginny y Astoria estaban entrenando en un lugar apartado, bueno, para ellas era apartado dado que habían recorrido durante varias horas para poder practicar sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, habían acordado practicar el expeliarmus y aumentar su poder según el libro que le había dado Aberforth a la pelirroja, Astoria le dijo:

.- Para practicar nos deberemos de batir a duelo – Le dijo a su compañera – No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas, se me da bien los hechizos curativos y uno de los libros viene de eso y he practicado pero necesito más práctica.

.- Vaya suerte que también incluyera hechizos curativos – Dijo Ginny con una mueca de desaprobación – Después de practicar deberemos de continuar con el recorrido, a saber que bichejo feo nos encontraremos más adelante pero espero que podamos mantenerlo a raya.

.- No estaría muy segura de eso pelirroja – Dijo confusa Astoria – Ese Grifo me da muy mala espina, me temo que no será la primera vez que lo veamos.

.- Si – Dijo la pelirroja que estaba de acuerdo – Sé que hay algo más pero no logro entender este endemoniado bosque pero comienzo a sospechar que la veela tiene algo que ver, su magia no era ordinaria, se sentía muy fuerte, podía sentirla Astoria.

.- Yo la sentía con su mirada – Dijo la castaña – Es evidente que la veela tiene algo que ver en este bosque, espero que la próxima sección que nos topemos nos dé respuestas, estoy cansada de tanto misterio pero de mientras, debemos de practicar nuestra magia Ginny, aun somos débiles y debemos de mejorar si queremos salir de aquí con vida.

.- De acuerdo Astoria – Dijo Ginny – Parece que hoy no dormiremos.

.- Desafortunadamente no pelirroja – Dijo Astoria con tristeza pero recobrando su seriedad – Hay que estar alertas, ahora a batirnos a duelo para mejorar.

La pelirroja tan solo asintió y se pusieron a practicar, sabía que les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, ambas sabían que probablemente el camino que tomaran mostrarían respuestas o quizá a una salida cercana pero lejos de Hogmeade, pero no les quedaba de otra que aguantar y mejorar, la noche era larga y silenciosa desde el momento en que entraron, pero toda duda y temor se despejó cuando tomaron los libros del cantinero y era una esperanza, una ilusión para ellas el poder sobrevivir y seguir adelante, afrontar cualquier peligro, ya las cosas estaban hechas pero lo iban afrontar juntas y salir vivas del bosque a como diera lugar.

Nota del autor:

Hasta aquí el capítulo 6, esperando que les haya gustado, como dije, algunas cosas lo siento algo forzado espero y no sea un problema, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	7. Chapter 7: Entrenando y nuevas pistas

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling, salvo la historia que escribo en este fic

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic, han pasado semanas desde que actualicé el fic, se me esta dificultando demasiado crear los capítulos y es que es difícil de meter ideas o borrar algunas cosas que no cuajan o que no me gustan, a veces pasa, como la mayoría de mis fic's los escribo por la noche, es normal encontrar errores en la redacción, pero espero y disfruten de la lectura de este fic, ya sabrán que no soy tan excelente autor como lo son algunos que tienen un gran talento para escribir, tengo lo mio, como todos, pero cada quien con su estilo de narrar o escribir sus fic's, en fin espero que les guste x3

Como nota final, me gustaría bastante que dejaran su opinión acerca de este fic si ya la sigues desde hace tiempo, así como al mismo tiempo te invito que leas mis otros fic's que tengo subido, esperando que les guste el capítulo.

Me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 7: Entrenando y nuevas pistas…**

Ginny y Astoria entrenaban en las duras horas de la madrugada, habían acordado no dormir, tampoco es que les faltara sueño, desde su encuentro con el grifo, las dos estaban convencidas de que su nivel de magia era patético y por los suelos, Astoria sabía que llamarse patética a si misma era caer bajo pero incluso ella tenía que reconocer que su magia no era muy fuerte, era buena duelista pero su fuerte eran los hechizos curativos, siempre le llamó la atención y la pelirroja era lo contrario de Astoria, mala para hechizos curativos pero buena para los ofensivos y maldiciones.

Si bien en algo fallaban aparte de los que ya era obvio, eran los hechizos defensivos, se habían dado cuenta que a pesar de saberse lo básico de los hechizos defensivos, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, el "protego" que es un hechizo de defensa para evitar que su atacante se acerque a alguien, era un hechizo que les salía un tanto mal, Astoria intentó hacerlo y le salía medianamente bien, salvo que en varias ocasiones su varita siempre iba a parar al suelo, en caso de su compañera, no le salía del todo bien, ya que ella misma al pronunciar el hechizo salía disparada hacía uno de los árboles, para su suerte, Astoria podía curar sus constantes moretones, estaban en una pausa, la castaña curaba a su compañera:

.- Este hechizo básico nos está dando muchos problemas pelirroja – Dijo Astoria con rabia – No entiendo que hacemos de mal…

.- Lo sé – Dijo con tristeza y mirando con una mueca de desaprobación a su varita – Quizá es la forma en como pronunciamos el hechizo…

.- Lo hacemos bien – Dijo confusa la castaña – Es un simple hechizo defensivo básico, lo primero que aprendemos en defensa contra las artes oscuras y es lo primero que nos sale fatal…

.- Si te sirve de consuelo – Dijo la pelirroja agachando la cabeza – Tu eres buena con los hechizos curativos e incluso serías muy buena aprendiz de las brujas que trabajan en la enfermería, yo soy mala para esa clase de hechizos…

.- Pero eres excelente con hechizos fuertes e ofensivos – Le responde Astoria que observaba la varita de su compañera – Se te da muy bien, has mejorado mucho en ese aspecto, a mí me salen más o menos, me gustaría que me salieran igual de excelente que a ti, pero lo obvio y que ambas sabemos, es que se nos da fatal los hechizos defensivos, apenas podemos contraatacar de la una de la otra…

Ginny se sentía halagada, había escuchado cumplidos e elogios de su magia ofensiva de diferentes maestros pero para ella le daba igual, en cambio su compañera de viaje era otra cosa, con ella se sentía de otra manera, la pelirroja no podía entender por qué de repente su mente le asaltaban ideas que no eran propios de ella y de momento tenía que reprimirlo, ella le agradeció el cumplimiento, la ojiverde terminaba de curar a su compañera y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, habían reanudado su práctica de encantamientos e hechizos, esta vez obviando un poco los duelos ya que ambas se sentía un poco adoloridas a la hora de usar hechizos defensivos, la pelirroja practicaba su patronus aunque ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahuyentar a poderosos dementores, Astoria leía el libro que le había dado el cantinero a su compañera, ella misma no podía no entender algunas cosas, tal como el hecho de aumentar más la potencia de un expeliarmus, sobrepasar del límite e hacerlo un hechizo todavía más fuerte…

.- Estoy comenzando a creer que ese cantinero no estuvo toda su vida tras una barra en un cuchitril como cabeza de puerco – Le soltaba a su compañera que le miraba un tanto sorprendida…

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le responde la pelirroja…

.- Este libro – Dice seria la ojiverde – Explica detalladamente como aumentar los poderes de cada hechizo o magia, hay diferentes tipos e indica debilidades, desventajas por así decirlo, los magos y brujas aún los más avanzados no podrían entender del todo lo que dice este libro, en una parte dice que podría haber fallas a la hora de conjurar o querer aumentar el poder, no solo eso, como bien sabrás, también incluyen hechizos curativos que no se ha visto en el colegio, hechizos para personas que tienen daño severo o por ejemplo revertir la magia de un "Obliviate", que yo sepa, todavía no se ha encontrado un medio efectivo para revertir el hechizo pero este libro dice cómo aunque lleva días hacerlo, es obvio que el cantinero por ser hermano del director caído, haya aprendido hechizos muy avanzados pero también creo que fue más que un simple mago o brujo…

.- Bueno – Dijo confusa Ginny – No podemos saberlo, Aberforth jamás habla de su vida, además de su memoria de elefante porque nada se le pasa por alto, siempre se acuerda de hasta quien le debe dinero, pero yo que a veces pasaba por su pub y pedía una simple cerveza de mantequilla, no decía demasiado, por lo general siempre lo encontraba gruñón y no parecía querer hablar demasiado, pero en ese momento no sabía que era hermano del director caído, así que, ha de haber tenido una vida muy difícil…

.- Bueno eso no se duda – Dijo la ojiverde – No podemos demorarnos más tiempo, tenemos que reanudar la caminata, no nos podemos dar el lujo de dormirnos ni creo que tengamos una oportunidad de relajarnos más adelante…

Ambas chicas reanudaron su camino luego de quitar los sortilegios protectores, con el libro de Aberforth pudieron incrementar la protección de los sortilegios, eso haría difícil para un grupo pequeño, la ojiverde sabía que en el fondo necesitaban más entrenamiento y pudieron seguir pero debían de seguir su camino, la castaña esperaba encontrar respuestas más adelante, llevaban horas y quizá casi tres días de camino desde que habían escapado del castillo, Astoria extrañaba a su hermana pero no lamentaba su decisión, para ella su hermana es fuerte pero a la vez frágil.

.- Espero que con quien seas que te reúnas en nuestro cuarto secreto, te de algo de paz Daphne – Pensó Astoria con tristeza – Sé que las cosas pintan del asco pero no me quedaba de otra, tarde o temprano los Carrows me iban a atrapar luego de aquel incidente en el que les arruiné algunos planes, tuve la suerte de que un profesor acudiera en mi defensa, desde entonces me tenían en la mira, al menos pude encontrar a la pelirroja y es una buena compañía…

Más que compañía, llevaba rato tratando de entender porque su compañera la traía de cabeza, la ojiverde disimulaba muy bien su reacción ante la muchacha de pelo rojo, desde que despertaron abrazadas, no había dejado de pensar en ello y le asalta ese recuerdo cada vez que toman un pequeño descanso, pero tal como Ginny, la castaña reprime lo que siente debido a la situación de peligro que se encontraban, seguían caminando en línea recta sin poder hallar algo que les diera pistas, pero nada, la noche se hacía larga y tediosa para las chicas y no podían retroceder.

Pasado de unas horas, la ojiverde se detiene unos momentos, la pelirroja hace lo mismo y mira a su compañera con una mueca de fastidio, misma que tenía la castaña:

.- Sé lo que piensas – Dijo Ginny – Este condenado bosque no nos pone fácil las cosas, tan de noche y poca iluminación más que la de nuestras varitas, no hemos avistado siquiera unos rastros de vida, me gustaría que al menos hubiese una señal que nos indicara si vamos por la vía correcta…

.- Aunque la hubiera pelirroja – Dijo Astoria mirando de nuevo el camino – La señal no sería nada bueno, pero sería un comienzo al menos, llevamos un par de horas desde que nos alejamos de nuestra última parada…

Las dos chicas solo miraron el camino que tenían enfrente y sabían que debían de continuar, no les quedaba de otra, reanudaron su camino sin mediar palabra alguna, Astoria iba detrás de su compañera cuidando la retaguardia a la espera de algún ataque pero ningún ser vivo se acercaba a ella, no había sonido más que el de sus pasos o respiración, llegaban al punto de desesperarse pero se mantenían tranquilas, pasaron varios minutos más hasta que volvieron a encontrar una desviación en "Y", dos caminos y tenían que tomar una decisión nuevamente pero para la pelirroja le daba igual, miró a su compañera y esta supo con solo mirarla:

.- Si ya se – Dijo Astoria mirando a los dos caminos que tenían enfrente – Da igual que camino tomemos, nuestra suerte no cambiaría en nada, aun así pelirroja, ¿Izquierda o derecha?

.- La última vez fuimos por la izquierda – Dijo Ginny – Esta vez tomaremos la derecha, a ver que bicho feo nos vamos a encontrar esta noche aunque de momento preferiría no encontrarme con nada más, solo recordar ese grifo, me da nauseas…

.- De acuerdo – Dijo Astoria que coincidía con su compañera – Espero que tengamos mejor suerte que el otro camino, aunque lo dudo…

Tomaron el camino de la derecha, recorrieron durante varios minutos más hasta ver lo que parecía ser una entrada a un sitio, ambas chicas apresuraron sus pasos, aunque estaban en situación de peligro y sabían que lo que estaban a punto de ver podría contener peligro, por dentro ya deseaban que algo pasara, que algo les diera pistas sobre el misterioso bosque en el que se encontraban y no querían seguir caminando largos trayectos en la que nada se veía, si iban a seguir así, debían de parar y descansar, lo que implicaba poner los sortilegios protectores que a pesar de haber mejorado en ese aspecto todavía no se confiaban del todo y era mejor continuar la caminata.

Una vez que entraron a la nueva sección que tenían enfrente lo primero que notaron que había un charco de agua de un tamaño aparentemente mediano donde podrían vivir animales comunes como los sapos o peces de agua dulce, era un pequeño paramo abierto sin tantos arboles más que al otro lado del lugar estaba la entrada al bosque, lo que significaba que seguían dentro, ya se lo esperaban, pero lo que llamó la atención de las chicas es una carpa armada cerca del charco, la luz de la luna alumbrada lo suficiente como para apagar sus varitas, el cielo estaba muy despejado, Astoria todavía con la varita en su mano se fijó en todo su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie, la pelirroja fue al charco a toda prisa y notó que el agua estaba de lo más limpia, no había nada y no era típico de una Veela que viviese en un estanque mediano, no notaban nada más alrededor, Ginny se reunió con Astoria luego de revisar el terreno y verificar que estaban completamente solas en la nueva sección que habían entrado…

.- De acuerdo – Dijo confusa Astoria – No hay nadie, no es de extrañar, pero tampoco encuentro señales de vida silvestre, ni siquiera bichos, solo tenemos un estanque que aparentemente no está contaminada y una carpa, ¿será una carpa mágica o una simple?...

.- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo – Dijo la pelirroja levantando su varita…

La ojiverde siguió a su compañera, se iban acercando lentamente a la carpa, no querían ninguna sorpresa, cuando se acercaron a la entrada de la carpa armada, abrieron la entrada y lo primero que notaron es que si era una carpa mágica, entraron y cerraron, la carpa tenía un cierre, algo poco habitual en las mágicas, por lo general no los tenían pero este era de los pocos que sí, el lugar estaba decorado con las cosas típicas de exploradores, varias camas estaban al fondo, cuatros camas acomodados en filas de dos, tanto de izquierda como derecha, en el centro de la carpa estaba una mesa redonda con varias sillas y en la mesa varios mapas, algunos estaban tirados, el lugar parecía haber sido saqueado ya que la pequeña biblioteca que tenían en una esquina, los libros estaban tirados y algunos mal acomodados, jarrones, botellas, mochilas rasgadas que parecían ser señales de violencia pero no había nada de sangre o de algún cuerpo…

.- ¿Qué jodidos pasó aquí? – Preguntó una sorprendida Astoria – Parece que hubieran asaltado el lugar buscando algo…

.- O algo los sorprendió y tuvieron que buscar sus varitas o algún arma temporal en caso de no tener lo primero – Dijo Ginny con nostalgia al ver el lugar destrozado – No había visto una carpa tan desordenada desde el mundial de Quidditch, parece que de una u otra forma algo estuvo aquí y le dieron pelea, hay señales de pelea, mira…

Le mostró el lugar, cerca de la pequeña biblioteca estaba una cómoda con varios cajones pero hecho un desastre, la cómoda parecía haber sido destrozada en dos a causa de un hechizo ofensivo, las chicas observaron que no había nada de ropas, solo archivos, la ojiverde se acercó a la mesa redonda e observó que eran mapas de diferentes bosques, pudo notar que buscaban con desesperación información en el bosque en el que se encontraban pero sin éxito…

.- Pobres diablos – Dijo Astoria – Eh pelirroja, ¿has encontrado algún diario o información sobre quien usaba esta carpa?

.- Nada todavía – Dijo Ginny que revisaba las camas en busca de alguna evidencia, la muchacha notó que las camas estaban intactas, por lo que asumió que nadie ha dormido, ni siquiera tenían daños por el ataque - ¿Qué pasó que llegaron al punto de destrozar toda la tienda de campaña?...

.- Imagino que esta carpa no eran de los que estaban aquí, supongo que era una prestada – Dijo Astoria mientras revisaba los mapas y algunos archivos – De ser así ya sabrían dónde encontrar la información sin embargo, buscaban con desesperación algo o algún dato de este endemoniado bosque, supongo que la cómoda estaba bajo llave y la destrozaron para buscar los archivos correspondientes…

Ginny observó que había candados rotos o algunos de los cajones todavía los llevaban, se acercó a la pequeña biblioteca para ver los libros, se llevó una sorpresa al ver lo que eran, libros sobre animales mitológicos y donde encontrarlos, otros decían sobre las veelas de Francia y en las afueras de Norwich, no tenían nada que no supiera, ya que Fleur le había explicado que los libros que habían escrito los magos no eran del todo exactos y recordó que le había prestado un libro escrito por una veela pura, pero poco o nada recordaba porque no le echaba varios minutos de su tiempo para saber sobre su contenido aunque si había leído lo básico y su localización, sobre cómo eran y el porqué de algunas cosas, para la pelirroja se le hacía extraño, haber encontrado estos libros…

.- Parece ser una tienda de campaña ajena, estaban muy bien informados sobre animales mitológicos y veelas – Dijo Ginny extrañada, su compañera se acercó rápidamente a ella para ver los libros y mostró la misma cara de sorpresa – No creo que los que vivían aquí hayan tirado todo a propósito, sabían muy bien que contenían y cómo enfrentarlos, nosotras nos topamos con un grifo, que es un animal mitológico a ojos de los muggles…

.- Lo que quiere decir que alguien o algo invadió este lugar para destrozar la información – Dijo Astoria coincidiendo con su amiga – O quizá un explorador ajeno haya encontrado esta carpa y seguramente debía de buscar lo mismo que estamos buscando nosotras, pistas sobre este odioso lugar, ninguna de estos nos sirve, solo es para prepararse, los que vivían aquí sabían que entraban a un lugar todavía desconocido para las brujas y magos o para todos, porque hasta los duendes no se atreven a hablar de estas cosas, recuerdo que un duende de Gringotts le daba un miedo terrible hablar de este sitio, una vez fui a retirar un poco de galeones que necesitaba para comprar unos libros, escuché a un mago hablar sobre el bosque a un duende y este le responde de manera abrupta que se calle y que no volviese a mencionar dicho sitio, el mago le preguntó porque, solo respondió que es un lugar que ningún ser mágico que se conozca ha podido salir con vida, lo mismo que dicen las historias o cuentos chinos de los que hablaban en el pub de Aberforth, bueno, ahora estos cuentos no parecen ser tan chinos, no son inventos, es real, grifos, veelas, criaturas que viven en estas zonas pese a no ser de su hábitat, este es un bosque con una magia todavía desconocida y me atrevo a decir que ese loco señor oscuro desconoce este bosque…

.- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? – Dijo la pelirroja mirándola confusa - ¿Y si la conoce e aprendió magia que no sabemos?...

.- Eso lo dudo – Dijo Astoria segura – Sino esa Veela ya habría mencionado algo sobre ese loco, está claro que las dominantes o quienes controlan este bosque, son ellas, no creo que hagan tratos con nadie, ya viste que su magia es poderosa, lo pudiste sentir y yo también…

Ambas chicas observaban lo que tenían enfrente, diferentes archivos, libros y demás cosas que estaban tiradas, no encontraban nada más que un tiradero, lo que no entendían o lo que no encajaba porque alguien entraría a revolver todo…

.- Quien sea que haya sido – Dijo la ojiverde mirando a su alrededor – No encontró lo que buscaba, pero, ¿habrá sobrevivido?

.- Eso supongo que no lo sabremos Astoria – Le respondió la pelirroja – Quienes estuvieran en esta tienda de campaña, no vivieron para contarlo…

Buscaron por unos minutos más en busca de pistas sobre las personas que pudiesen haber vivido en la carpa pero sin éxito, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, agradecían que hubiese un lugar por lo menos confortable y con muebles del tipo hogareño, la castaña se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda y leía un libro sobre plantas medicinales, Ginebra por su lado buscaba fotografías o algún una imagen que le diese una pista sobre los paraderos de los dueños de la tienda de campaña pero no encontró nada, se sentó en una de las sillas y la castaña observó a su compañera…

.- Por mucho que busquemos, no encontraremos nada más – Dijo con tristeza la ojiverde – Pensaba que la suerte nos acompañaba pero nos hemos topado con otro callejón sin salida, es obvio que aquí pasó algo, una criatura o alguien invadió esta tienda y probablemente se haya llevado la información o no encontró absolutamente nada, de momento podríamos quedarnos aquí por un rato…

.- Supongo que tienes razón – Dijo coincidiendo la pelirroja – Pero no nos podemos quedar más tiempo, es cómodo estar aquí, pero ambas sabemos lo peligroso que es este bosque…

No podían confiarse, estaban a punto de levantarse e irse cuando escucharon sonidos de pasos, que alguien se acercaba a la tienda de campaña, se les había olvidado poner los sortilegios protectores y quedaron en piedra pero sacaron sus varitas esperando al misterioso visitante, estaban preparadas para enfrentar y hacer una huida rápida en caso de que eran las veelas, en cuanto al grifo ambas entendían que no había magia posible para aturdir a un animal grande por lo que solo podrían hacer conjuros que podían distraer a un enemigo, se levantaron lentamente de las sillas, las pisadas eran un tanto más fuerte, la castaña sudaba en frío, vieron una extraña figura detenerse a la entrada de la tienda y abría lentamente el cierre, las chicas apuntaron sus varitas, una vez que el sujeto terminó de abrir, entró tan de prisa sin darse cuenta de que habían dos chicas que lo apuntaban, el extraño sujeto estaba desesperado y cerró de prisa, cuando se volteó, quedó sorprendido al ver que dos muchachas le apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas, el sujeto vestía ropas de explorador, parte de sus ropas estaban rasgadas, el extraño sujeto no medía más de un metro con setenta pero su cara se mostraba signos de cansancio, ojeras, cabello negro, de ojos cafés claros y andaba medio famélico, se notaba que había perdido condición física quizá debido a la falta de alimentos y sueño, el sujeto todavía sorprendido pero con una viva voz les dijo:

.- ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo sorprendido el extraño - ¿Quiénes son?, no, más bien, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?...

Ambas chicas no respondieron y seguían apuntado al misterioso sujeto, estaba claro que no iban a confiar en nadie que estuviera en el bosque, entre ellas cabía la posibilidad de que fuese una veela disfrazada, el encuentro con las veelas se los había hecho saber, su magia era diferente a la de los magos y brujas por igual, Astoria dio un paso al frente y le respondió:

.- Eso te lo deberíamos de preguntar nosotras – Dijo molesta la ojiverde – Este condenado bosque tiene triquiñuelas sucias, escondrijos y cosas que todavía no sabemos, solo te lo preguntaré una vez, ¿Quién eres o que cosa eres?, di la verdad o te lanzamos el hechizo de "revelación especial"…

El sujeto sorprendido, se había quedado mudo de la impresión pero al cabo de unos minutos se recuperó y alzó las manos en señal de que no era violento o que no representaba ninguna amenaza…

.- Vale – Dijo el extraño – Me han sorprendido, mi nombre es Samuel, fui uno de los exploradores que se atrevieron a investigar este bosque, esta tienda de campaña en la que están es de momento mi lugar de salvación, vine aquí con unos tres compañeros pero a uno se lo comieron vivo, creo que eran inferi's, otro se perdió al tomar uno de los tantos caminos en "Y" por la desesperación de salir y desde entonces no supe nada más y el último fue sucumbido ante la belleza de unas mujeres en un manantial, sepa merlín donde porque me fui de ahí aterrado, desde entonces ando deambulando por todo el bosque, solo y armado con mi varita, sin comida y sin posibilidad de comida o descanso, al parecer este lugar no se acerca nadie, no existe ningún ser o criatura peligrosa…

.- ¿Y cómo explicas este desorden? – Le preguntó Ginny mirándolo con una ceja levantada – No creo que tu hayas querido hacer este desastre en busca de algo, me parece que sabías suficiente como para enfrentarte a este bosque…

.- La verdad no fui yo, se los juro – Dijo Samuel que se arrodillo frente a las chicas que veía que no las convencía y que no bajaban sus varitas, como prueba les tiro su varita a los pies de ellas – Sé que tienen razones para desconfiar de este maldito bosque y yo haría lo mismo pero puedo ver que ustedes no son de aquí por eso me arrodillo, uno de mis compañeros era digamos un mago que le gustaba investigar, al principio llevábamos esta tienda de campaña por si había que descansar, paramos en uno de los puntos del bosque, mi compañero salió por unas horas de exploración, le dijimos que era mala idea y para no perderlo hechizamos cuerdas para hacerlo infinito para que pudiera regresar por el mismo camino, pasaron unas horas y el regresó pero ya no era el mismo, estaba desesperado buscando alguna información y sacó su varita haciendo este desastre que ven, luego empezó todo, llegaron los inferi's a la sección donde estábamos y eran demasiados, uno se sacrificó para que pudiéramos escapar, solo corríamos por nuestras vidas y llegamos a una sección que tenían un manantial de agua pero aparecieron esas brujas…

.- Veelas – Dijo Astoria sorprendiendo al sujeto – Seguramente se toparon con la jefa de las veelas…

.- ¿Eso eran? – Dijo sorprendido – Había escuchado de las veelas pero les puedo asegurar que esas locas se transformaban en seres monstruosos, yo me escapé de ahí antes de que me lanzaran un hechizo encantador, pero alcanzaron a mi compañero y el embobado fue con ellas, traté de hacerlo entrar en razón pero en vano, mi compañero investigador estaba en desesperación, quería salir con vida y yo también pero debíamos de calmarnos, solo que él, no lo hizo, llegamos a otro cruce en "Y", le dije que debíamos de formar la campaña ahí y tomar una decisión al día siguiente, estaba cansado y aterrado, pero no me hizo caso, sacó su varita y tomó un camino, le dije que regresara pero ya no lo pude alcanzar, tomé el otro camino…

.- ¿Dejando a tu suerte a tu compañero? – Dijo Astoria incrédula – Podría esperarlo de un lacayo del loco señor oscuro pero no de un explorador cuya moral está por encima de la riqueza y poder, un explorador protege a sus compañeros sin importar lo que pase…

.- ¿Qué podía hacer?, no podía hacer nada – Dijo Samuel llevando ambas manos a su cara gritando de impotencia – Créeme que me arrepiento de haberlo abandonado pero sepan entenderme muchachas, estaba aterrado y quería salir de ahí a como diera lugar, ya he dicho mucho de mí, les toca ustedes presentarse…

Astoria observó a su compañera, está la miraba con seria, la ojiverde sabía que la pelirroja no confiaba en el sujeto y ella tampoco, pero pudieron ver que el sujeto no mentía al ver que él les dio su varita en señal de paz, por lo que bajaron sus varitas pero todavía no se había ganado la confianza de las muchachas…

.- Vale – Dijo finalmente la ojiverde – No te has ganado nuestra confianza, la poca experiencia que hemos tenido en este bosque, nos ha enseñado que no debemos de confiarnos nada de lo que aparezca, vemos que no estas mintiendo, mi nombre es Astoria Greengrass…

.- Y la mía es Ginebra Molly Weasley – Dijo la pelirroja…

EL tipo parecía un tanto más sorprendido, mirándolas como si no creyese lo que veía ante sus ojos, las chicas se sentían incomodas ante esas miradas, Samuel lo notó y de nuevo alzó sus manos en señal de paz y les dijo:

.- Una disculpa – Dijo Samuel – Me han sorprendido, pero los apellidos que llevan me suenan, por lo que puedo ver en sus ropas, diría que vienen del castillo de Hogwarts, podrán ocultar los emblemas de sus casas pero reconocería la capa, puesto que yo también fui alumno de la escuela de magia, ¿Cómo demonios han ido a parar en este bosque?

Ambas chicas se miraron y dudaban de contarles su historia pero no les quedaba de otra y aquel sujeto era la única señal de vida que encontraban, uno que no quería atacar al menos, les había sorprendido encontrar un ex alumno de Hogwarts eso les daba más confianza, así que Astoria le dijo al sujeto todo lo que necesitaba saber, al igual que Ginny le contó su situación, el sujeto todavía en el suelo, se había parado, con las manos en alto para indicarles que no iba a hacer nada, se dirigió a una silla de la mesa redonda, se sentó y llevó uno de sus manos a su frente mirando a las chicas…

.- No puedo imaginar lo que está pasando allá afuera – Dijo con tristeza – Pero algo es seguro, es mejor estar allá que aquí, han tomado la peor decisión de meterse a este bosque, tiene muchos escondrijos y caminos aparentemente desconocidos, ni siquiera puedo trazar una ruta concreta, cuando salí a explorar un poco, no encontré más que absoluto silencio, me tuve que regresar, para no perderme me até a mí mismo con cuerda que no se ve a simple vista pero con un sencillo conjuro puedo hacerlo aparecer de nuevo…

.- Sin embargo – Dijo Ginny todavía mirándolo con algo de desconfianza – Tengo curiosidad acerca de una cosa Samuel, de casualidad ¿has visto a un grifo?

Samuel todavía mostraba una cara de confusión pero después abrió los ojos como platos, se paró de la silla y fue a la pequeña biblioteca, la pelirroja esperó varios minutos al asumir que el tipo buscaba información, cuando terminó de buscar lo que necesitaba simplemente le dijo:

.- No creía en estos animales mitológicos la verdad – Dijo Samuel incrédulo – Sabía que existían criaturas mágicas pero los mitológicos como los Grifo, Quimeras u otros similares se supone que están extintos, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, no he visto un grifo deambular, no que yo sepa pero sí que he visto las veelas esas y otras criaturas como arañas de gran tamaño, debe de haber un nido quizá no muy lejos de aquí, no me digan que ustedes se han topado con ese animal…

.- Sí – Dijo Astoria con firmeza – Aunque te cueste creerlo, vimos uno aunque no nos atacó, según mi compañera, son solo seres que comen carne cruda y de muertos, protegen sobre todo tesoros, así que no tengo idea de que puede estar custodiando un grifo en este bosque…

.- Debe de estar protegiendo algo que llaman "ojos de la verdad" – Dijo Samuel sorprendiendo a las dos muchachas, cuando notó la cara de sorpresa les siguió diciendo – Había escuchado rumores de dos diademas incrustadas en una estatuilla, estos ojos se supone que guarda magia poderosa pero nadie sabe exactamente que son, esto lo escuché de mi compañero que andaba buscando tal tesoro, lo último que se supo de estos es que según esta oculto en este bosque, vaya uno saber porque, admito que estaba interesado en hacer este ridículo viaje pero ha llegado demasiado lejos, hay cosas que son peligrosas y apenas he sobrevivido por los pelos, lo único que busco es la salida de este condenado bosque…

.- Pues ya somos tres – Dijo molesta Astoria – Pero, hay algo que me inquieta y es sobre los inferi's, son muertos vivientes controlados por medio de la magia, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo pelirroja?

.- Si – Dijo Ginny al ver la cara de confusión de Samuel – Seguramente son de aquellos que han intentado en vano explorar este bosque por el tesoro u otro motivo, me atrevo a pensar que las veelas son las que controlan los inferi's, estoy segura de que este sitio tiene algo por muy seguro que sea, creo que deberemos de irnos…

.- Es una mala idea de momento – Dijo Samuel con tristeza – La noche ha caído y está muy oscuro afuera, estaremos seguros aquí al menos de forma temporal pero yo tomaré otro camino pero tengo que convencerlas a ustedes de que vengan conmigo, no es seguro que estén solas…

.- Gracias por tu preocupación – Ironizó la castaña – Pero el que hayas dejado a su suerte a tu compañero y no seguirlo, me dice que eres un hombre de poca confianza, no te ofendas pero aun en una situación de peligro debiste de seguir a tu compañero, ¿A qué casa perteneciste Samuel?, ya que me dices que estudiaste en Hogwarts…

.- No me enorgullece decirlo – Dijo mirándola con tristeza – Pertenecí a Slytherin, si ya sé – Dijo al ver las miradas hostiles de las muchachas – Sé que no les sorprende que un cobarde y rata como yo haya dejado a su suerte a su compañero, pero el miedo me agarró y debía de tomar una decisión difícil, traté de convencerlo pero no me escuchó, le agarró la locura y se fue por su cuenta, era yo o éramos ambos en ese momento, solo hice lo que creí que era correcto…

.- Para que sepas Samuel – Le dijo Astoria con cierta rabia pero como comprendiendo sus palabras – Yo pertenezco a Slytherin pero no sigo la masa o tendencia de ricos, no soy partidaria de ese loco señor, es más solo estoy en esa casa por mera tradición, si por mi fuera habría pertenecido a cualquiera de las 3 restantes casas pero mi familia quería que siguiera su disque noble estirpe, vaya idiotez…

.- Yo pertenezco a Gryffindor – Dijo Ginny al guardar su varita y dándole la espalda al sujeto para acomodar sus cosas en la mochila que traía – Supongo que tú también seguías una masa o te gustaba estar en Slytherin, no te puedo culpar, estabas bajo presión y probablemente algo les seguía pero no interesa ahora los motivos, lo que importa son las cosas que has visto hasta ahora y nos gustaría que nos describieras los sitios que has visitado, nosotras no podemos regresarnos a la entrada y aunque pudiéramos, nos perdimos, así que buscamos otra salida, decídete Samuel, ¿nos ayudarás?

Samuel quedó impactado, mirándolas con incredulidad y no creyendo haber escuchado las palabras de las muchachas pero después recobró la compostura, se sentó nuevamente en la silla y se sintió cansado, recordando sus días en el colegio, aquellas dos les producían esa sensación de nostalgia y podía ver lo directa que eran, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que ellas tenían razón, que era imposible convencerlas de que se fueran con él a buscar la posible salida:

.- De acuerdo – Dijo Samuel luego de unos minutos – Supongo que entraron por Hogmeade, es obvio, es la única entrada a este bosque, puedo contarles toda la experiencia que he vivido pero no les gustará nada, será una larga noche para contarles, después de que termine, veremos si nos largamos de aquí, si me iré por mi cuenta o las sigo, admiro su valor muchachas, eso no lo niego pero sé que por dentro tienen miedo e inseguridad, ya saben que este bosque tiene muchos secretos, pero de momento, estaremos aquí, les contaré mi historia…

Ambas chicas se miraron una a la otra, dudaron por unos minutos pero vieron que no les quedaba de otra que confiar y sentarse a escuchar la historia de aquel sujeto, era el primer rastro de vida humana que encontraban en el condenado bosque y las pistas se iban a descubrir más con el relato, antes de iniciar, la pelirroja puso los sortilegios protectores y regresó junto a su compañera para escuchar la historia de Samuel.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 7, espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal creo que adelanté un poco o lo sentí algo forzado, pero bueno, nos veremos en la próxima actualización y no olviden dejar un review x3


	8. Chapter 8: La historia de Samuel

**Disclaimer:** Como vengo diciendo, los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo le habría hecho cambios al final del séptimo libro x'D

 **Nota del Autor:**

Bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic, esperando que sea de tu agrado, si eres un seguidor de mis otros fic's, sepa disculparme por no continuar de forma adecuada a un fic que de momento está en pausa por falta de ideas pero de todas maneras espero poder darle la continuación apropiada, de momento me enfoco en este fic y en otra que se llama "Cambios Inesperados" que es un crossover entre Metroid y The Legend of Zelda, si eres un fan de estas sagas, sugiero que leas el fic, esperando que también te agrade bastante.

Ahora bien, no necesito decir lo siguiente pero igual lo digo, este fic es femslash, amor entre mujeres, bueno, pasando a otros temas, en este capítulo se revelarán algunas cosas, la trama va algo lenta pero espero que les agrade, ya verán que no soy un super escritor como los hay en esta grandiosa página, cada uno aporta lo suyo.

Como nota final, si les gusta como va esta historia, haganmelo saber con un review, para un mejor trabajo, siempre es bueno leer opiniones, sepan disculparme si encuentran alguna que otra falla en la redacción del fic, pues los capítulos y fic's los escribo de noche y por eso a veces se puede encontrar fallas.

En fin, me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 8: La historia de Samuel**

La noche seguía e iba para largo, pero para las muchachas y su invitado no era un problema puesto que estaban seguros en la tienda de campaña mágica, Astoria no podía creer la suerte que tenían de encontrar a una persona en semejante bosque, desde que llevaban horas explorando solo encontraban silencios y problemas.

.- De acuerdo Samuel – Dijo la castaña que se sentaba junto a Ginny en la mesa del centro – Cuéntanos tu historia acerca de cómo acabaste en este bosque endemoniado…

.- De acuerdo – Le responde Samuel – Hace un año atrás, me encontré con unos amigos que también fueron alumnos de Hogwarts, no habremos encontrado en el Callejón Diagon, algunos llevaban a sus hijos a realizar la típica compra de los útiles escolares, ya saben, libros de hechizos, escobas y demás, yo no tengo hijos ni me casé, no tengo la madurez para hacerlo, solo soy yo buscando aventuras o tesoros, en fin, uno de ellos me dijo que me reuniera en el Caldero Chorreante, dijo que conocía a un tipo que buscaba un tesoro inimaginable, que había encontrado lo que buscaba desde hace años, yo no conocía al tipo pero mi amigo sí y era amante de esa clase de historias, luego de que terminó las compras necesarias para sus hijos, nos marchamos al caldero chorreante, conocí a ese loco, se llamaba Edward, era un mago con la cabeza mal puesta si me lo preguntan, pues no decía más que chorradas.

En fin, nos sentamos junto a él en una mesa cercana, pedimos Whiskey de fuego y nos habló de sus descubrimientos, dijo que había hallado el lugar aproximado de un tesoro que se creía perdido, lo llamaban "los ojos de la verdad", dos esmeraldas incrustadas en una estatuilla, usada desde la década de los 50 hasta su desaparición en 1983, se dice que un mago oscuro que tenía un nombre egipcio, Ramsés, que había hallado los ojos e había usado su poder para erradicar males o curar, este tesoro mitológico es una joya que permite al portador ser inmune ante diferentes tipos de magia y puede curar hasta la enfermedad más letal, pero como son historias de leyendas, nadie cree en su veracidad, pero Edward creía firmemente en esa historia, mi amigo Alfred y yo estábamos, bueno, digamos que no lo creíamos en ese momento, ¿Qué fue lo cambio?, Edward nos mostró un mapa diciendo que había encontrado la entrada a un lugar, donde el mago Ramsés ocultó su tesoro en lo más profundo del bosque, le preguntamos de donde había sacado semejante mapa, ya que se veía muy antiguo y recuerdo que la biblioteca principal del Callejón Diagon, en algunas secciones no están abiertas al público, pero nunca nos dijo de donde la sacó, nos dijo que si queríamos saber más, que fuéramos a Hogmeade luego de que los alumnos entrarán en clases, es decir el 1ero de Septiembre.

Después de esa reunión, le dije a Alfred que su amigo estaba loco de remate y que no debiera de andar creyendo en esas cosas, que de ser ciertas, no es algo que se juegue, ustedes saben que por más que un objeto sea bueno o malo, representa un peligro mortal para el portador, pero no necesito decir eso porque se saben eso, los de Ravenclaw han sido claros con eso, "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres", lo dijo la propia Rowena, en mis años de estudiante había escuchado numerosos rumores sobre tesoros de las casas, admito que tenía curiosidad y aun hoy, todavía lo sigo teniendo pero después de esto, no sé.

En fin, divago demasiado y no es lo que quieren saber, en todo caso, Alfred se fue con su familia pero me dijo que pensara en reunirme con ese loco, yo no estaba tan de acuerdo pero hice mis propias investigaciones, que no fue mucho la verdad, fui a la biblioteca y pregunté si me daban el acceso a las áreas restringidas, como es obvio me lo negaron, antes de la fecha de llegada, llegué a Hogmeade a preguntar sobre dicho tesoro, nadie sabía nada del asunto, solo que me decían que conocían al mago Ramsés, era un especie de mago curador pero que dominaba la magia negra, llegué al pub cabeza de puerco y hablé con el cantinero que me decían que tenía fama de tener memoria de elefante y le pregunté sobre eso, tan solo me respondió que eran puras tonterías de leyendas, hasta que un explorador de nombre Félix, se acercó a nosotros y soltó el tema del bosque, el cantinero se enojó y dijo que era un bosque maldito, que nadie que conocía había regresado con vida, no dijo nada más después de eso, pero me puse a platicar con el sujeto que se acercó a la barra y me explico que quería explorar el bosque detalle a detalle pero que necesitaba un equipo y una excusa para explorar el bosque.

Le dije sobre la reunión y aceptó encantado, llegó el día ansiado y como es de esperarse, nos reunimos en Hogmeade, mi amigo Alfred, Félix y Edward nos pusimos de acuerdo para explorar el bosque el año que seguía porque necesitábamos conseguir cosas para el viaje, información, tiendas de campaña incluso gente, durante ese tiempo, mi amigo Alfred tuvo un par de problemas con el ministerio de magia y bueno, él y su familia tuvieron que huir, tuvimos que buscar un reemplazo, lo encontramos en el Caldero Chorreante, era un típico mercenario que solo buscaba paga fácil, nunca supimos su nombre, tan solo dijo que nos protegería de cualquier peligro si le dábamos una buena paga pero yo vi sus habilidades y puedo decir que era un ex auror.

En fin, pasaba el tiempo hasta llegar de nueva cuenta el mes de Septiembre, nos reunimos en Cabeza de puerco para repasar el plan, Edward recomendó encantar las cuerdas de tal manera que fuesen infinitas para no perdernos en caso de que el bosque tuviera muchos caminos, así lo hicimos, el viaje se tuvo que postergar debido a los problemas que había en el castillo de Hogwarts, habían llegado unos mortifagos y vigilaban constantemente el pueblo, no fue hasta un par de meses que nos reunimos de nuevo para embarcarnos a la aventura, estábamos los cuatro frente a la entrada del bosque, Edward a la cabeza, el mercenario atrás, Félix en el medio y yo adelante con Edward, el cantinero nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, que en ese bosque nadie lo que contenía, que estábamos todavía a tiempo de suspender el viaje, pero no lo hicimos.

Entramos y como ustedes mismas habrán notado son caminos silenciosos, pasamos horas tratando de hallar otra ruta hasta que hallamos un cruce en "Y", tomamos el camino de la derecha, en ese camino había un lugar que era como un manantial de agua caliente, nos sorprendimos bastante y todavía no había señal de vida, pero empezamos a buscar pistas, no encontramos absolutamente nada pero sentíamos que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que entramos al bosque, tuvieron que pasar horas para encontrar otro camino, montamos la tienda de campaña, le dije a Edward que esto era una pérdida de tiempo y que no íbamos a encontrar nada pero no me hacía caso, obsesionado estaba con encontrar esos tesoros, suplique a Félix de no continuar con la locura porque yo sentía que algo iba a salir mal, el mercenario me respaldó pero no se llegó a ningún acuerdo.

Al día siguiente, Edward sugirió que le atara una cuerda a la cintura para explorar un camino y así regresar seguro a la tienda de campaña, Félix iba a tomar el otro camino, no sé qué les habrá pasado pero les aseguro que volvieron con cara de susto, no dijeron con qué cosa se encontraron pero había que tomar una decisión y Edward sugirió tomar el mismo camino que él había tomado porque era más seguro, le hicimos caso y llegamos a una sección solitaria, un páramo abierto y desolado, íbamos a montar la tienda cuando notamos que algo se levantaba de la tierra, ahí notamos a los inferi's, el mercenario y yo pudimos controlar la invasión pero eran demasiados y tuvimos que replegarnos a la otra salida, Félix desmontó rápidamente la tienda de campaña y nos fuimos de ahí, estupefactos y no entendíamos que estaba pasando.

Corrimos durante una hora hasta toparnos con otro cruce pero inmediato montamos la tienda de campaña, habíamos perdido nuestro camino pero Edward seguía en la obsesión de encontrar las esmeraldas, sugerí suspender el viaje porque ya era peligroso haber encontrado con cadáveres muertos controlados por la magia pero proseguimos de todas formas, esta vez solo agarramos un camino, llegamos a otro manantial y la cosa fue de mal en peor, aparecieron las veelas esas con apariencia pulcra y una belleza innegable, yo no me podía confiar demasiado, el mercenario había sacado su varita y trató de defenderse pero las veelas invocaban un escudo muy poderoso, algo tenían y no se bien que era, pero lo cierto es que ahí perdimos a Félix, el cayó por el encanto de las veelas y no pudimos rescatarlo, era demasiado tarde y nos tuvimos que largar de ahí, para ese momento el volver a casa ya no era una opción viable, estábamos totalmente perdidos.

Salimos del manantial, aquel sitio había una pequeña cueva por lo que puedo recordar pero no alcanzamos a entrar debido a la presencia de las veelas, Félix a estas alturas ya debe de estar muerto, pobre, no llegué a conocerlo bien ni siquiera sé si tiene familia, la verdad no me llevé bien con ninguno del equipo, yo estaba por interés propio, me interesaban las esmeraldas y significaba que podría tener un valor alto, no por el dinero sino porque según cuenta el loco de Edward, se podría cumplir un deseo pero ahora eso ya no me importaba, luego de perder a un miembro de nuestro equipo, entramos a otro lugar luego de recorrer por varios minutos un camino largo, esta vez no encontramos un doble camino, sino que entramos a un páramo desolado y lleno de cadáveres, era de suponerse, estaba infectado de inferi's, revivieron al momento de pisar aquel nefasto lugar, el mercenario y yo pudimos combatirlos mientras que Edward cubría la retaguardia, salimos bien librado de aquel sitio y nos alejamos lo suficiente hasta llegar a otro punto, era un lugar parecido a este pero sin el estanque y más pequeño, pasamos unos días hasta que Edward se ató una cuerda a la cintura y la encantó, dijo que debía de explorar solo, le dije que era una pésima idea y que se quedara pero no me escuchó y se fue por varias horas, sabíamos que estaba vivo porque la cuerda se movía, le pregunté al mercenario si no estaba arrepentido de hacer el viaje, pero tan solo me dijo que no, que hacía mucho que tenía acción y extrañaba sus días como Auror, tal como había dicho al principio, era un ex auror.

Después de unas horas, Edward volvió corriendo, entrando apresuradamente a la tienda de campaña, como buscando información, destruyendo todo lo que tocaba, le pregunté qué demonios estaba pasando, simplemente me respondió que había visto algo importante y que no podía hablar, pero veía en sus ojos el miedo, un miedo que fácilmente podría reconocer, debió de haber visto algo que no le era posible creer pero nunca me dijo con qué bicho feo se encontró pero luego escuchamos unos ruidos como alguien desenterrando algo, los inferi's salían de la tierra y eran más grandes que los anteriores que encontramos, desmontamos la tienda de campaña y nos dirigíamos a una nueva sección sin embargo esos inferi's eran rápidos para ser unos muertos vivientes, el mercenario se quedó atrás y nos dijo que los iba a retrasar lo suficiente para que pudiéramos escapar, yo traté de hacerlo entrar en razón pero me dijo que me largara, que su vida ya estaba completa y sabía porque vivió, con dolor me largué con Edward.

No recuerdo cuantos minutos u horas pasaron desde ese momento, pero sentía que era una eternidad, nos detuvimos en un cruce en "Y" pero ahí me detuve y le dije:

.- Edward escúchame – Le digo a la desesperada – ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de olvidarte de ese tesoro?, ya no vale la pena, dos vidas se perdieron a causa de esto…

.- Samuel, es que no lo entiendes – Dijo desesperado, cargado de una emoción o miedo que tenía – El tesoro ya no es importante, es algo más, me encontré con algo que no supe apreciar o entender, está relacionado a este bosque Samuel, tengo que salir de aquí, ambos debemos de salir de aquí…

.- No te entiendo – Digo mirándolo confuso - ¿A qué demonios te estás refiriendo?

.- Temo que la leyenda de unas esmeraldas sean solo un pequeño señuelo para quienes se atrevan a entrar a este bosque Samuel – Dijo calmándose – Esto va más allá, lo que vi en ese lugar, no tengo explicación Samuel, tengo que salir de aquí, debemos de irnos ahora, vamos a tomar un camino y recemos porque sea la salida…

Es un momento que no entendía y aún sigo sin entenderlo, le dije que se calmara y que pasáramos la noche en ese mismo lugar antes de tomar una decisión, pero la locura se apoderó de él y se fue por su cuenta, le suplique que no lo hiciera y hasta me planté frente a él, pero solo me hizo a un lado y se fue corriendo, traté de convencerle de llevar la cuerda pero en vano, me fui por el otro camino dejándolo a su suerte, encontré este sitio y monté la carpa, solo, pero si algo es seguro muchachas, lo que haya visto Edward antes de su locura es clave, dijo que está relacionado con el bosque y probablemente indique un punto de partida y salida, me tuve que calmar y encantar las cuerdas, desde entonces llevo explorando los sitios cercanos pero no me he podido alejarme demasiado por temor a enfrentarme a cosas extrañas, la última sección que visité, eran nidos de arañas, tarántulas, del tamaño de una pelota Quaffle, no fue un problema para mi evadirlas, pero es evidente que el sitio donde las encontré no es concretamente su nido, es un nido temporal porque había cadáveres en descomposición de algunos animales comunes, desde entonces he pasado días intentando descifrar o hacer un mapa, pero nada, la única conclusión que pude llegar es la relación de los caminos y los sitios que visitamos, parecen estar conectadas por medio de una magia poderosa, el día de ayer antes de encontrarme con ustedes muchachas, tomé el mismo camino y me llevó a otro sitio desconocido pero de inmediato me regresé y tome el camino de Edward y regresé a un sitio conocido, el páramo de los inferi's, estaban los mismos cadáveres que habíamos destruido el mercenario y yo, pero de él no quedó nada, el día de hoy solo fui en busca de comida y para mi mala suerte no encontré nada, llevo días incluso semanas sin comer, regresé y henos aquí, contando mi historia tal como les había dicho.

Las muchachas se miraron de una de la otra, sorprendidas por el relato de Samuel, pero lo que más las tenían asombradas es lo que había dicho el sujeto, la relación de los caminos y su magia, Astoria le dijo:

.- Acabas de decir un punto importante – Dijo la castaña – Probablemente tengas razón lo de los caminos y su magia, es probable que estemos siguiendo un camino recto pero a la vez la magia de este bosque nos hace entrar a sitios creados por la magia, quizá de las veelas, en algún sitio tiene que estar la sección principal, es evidente que caímos en una trampa que no es ilusorio porque si lo fuera, pudiéramos romper el hechizo, pero no, todo es real, todos los caminos estarían conectados, como si…

.- Nos transportaran de un sitio a otro – Dijo la pelirroja completando la frase al ver lo que traba de decir su compañera – Quieres decir que por medio de una magia parecida a la "Aparición", nos llevan a sitios que podrían existir en otros lugares, es una teoría muy arriesgada Astoria…

.- Pero que no es muy descabellada – Dijo Samuel levantándose de su silla – Escuché de Alfred sobre sitios especiales que te hacen tele transportar a otro sitio, muy parecidos a los que usan un traslador pero aquí es muy diferente de la magia que se usa en "Aparición" o traslador, simplemente conecta sitios, a este bosque según Edward se le conoce como el bosque silencioso o de los secretos, se le llamó así porque los lugareños no han podido escuchar absolutamente nada del bosque, ni siquiera un pajarraco cacareando, cualquiera que haya entrado aquí…

.- Ha perdido la vida al intentar regresar – Completó Astoria – Probablemente, pero estamos especulando demasiado y es apresurarse a algo que no conocemos, no tenemos ninguna información salvo puras teorías que suenan de conspiración y ya se han perdido muchas vidas, no podemos darnos el lujo de buscar teorías, lo cierto es que la Veela mayor, esa loca es la única que sabe de este sitio y la que nos podría dar respuestas, lo malo, es que es maligna…

.- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos Astoria? – Le pregunta su compañera – Todo lo que hemos recorrido hasta ahora no han sido más que problemas…

.- No tengo idea pelirroja – Dijo la castaña con tristeza – Este bosque tiene secretos, aun si saliéramos de aquí con vida, hay problemas más gordos fuera de este bosque.

.- Eso es verdad – Dijo Ginny coincidiendo con su compañera – Aun si saliéramos de aquí, a estas alturas los mortifagos ya saben que desaparecimos.

.- Muchachas – Dijo Samuel llamando la atención a las chicas – Entiendo que la situación pinte muy mal, pero debemos de preocuparnos primero por lo que está por venir, lo que es una realidad, no nos podemos quedar en este sitio, puede salir cualquier cosa, han pasado un par de horas pero no quita no estemos seguros…

Aquello hacía molestar a la castaña, ella sabía muy bien lo que el bosque representaba, peligros mayores, aun con la práctica que hizo con su compañera, su magia todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a criaturas mágicas o a los propios inferi's, se detuvo a pensar a en su hermana que debía de estar preocupada por ella, pero eso le daba fuerzas para continuar el peligroso viaje, de una u otra forma tenían que buscar un camino que les llevase a una pista nueva y con suerte no encontrarían nada que los pusiera en peligro.

.- A pesar de todo – Dijo Astoria mirando a su compañera – Las opciones son escasas, de momento estamos en un lugar tranquilo y no ha pasado nada, pero igual no nos podemos confiar, deberemos de irnos en cuestión de minutos, así que Samuel, debes de decidirte, si vas a venir con nosotras, debes de saber que todavía no te tenemos la suficiente confianza, entendemos que hayas dejado a su suerte a tu compañero pero aún en esas instancias no debiste de hacerlo, probablemente Edward tuviera una respuesta o parte del acertijo que encierra este bosque, pero si vas por tu cuenta, es eso, estas por tu cuenta y sinceramente esperemos encontrarnos en algún punto del bosque.

Samuel no se había sorprendido por lo que le había dicho la muchacha, es más entendía perfectamente que desconfiaran todavía de él y no los culpaba, pero el miedo se había apoderado de él y las dudas eran demasiado, Samuel aun cansado recuerda que a pesar de no tener familia, le había hecho una promesa a su amigo Alfred, regresar con vida y platicarle las experiencias que pasó en el bosque, Samuel observó una vez más a las muchachas que platicaban sobre posibilidades acerca del bosque, para él, era un nueva oportunidad para reivindicarse y corregir su metedura de pata, no podía dejar que dos muchachas estuvieran solas en un lugar peligroso, así que les dijo:

.- De acuerdo – Dijo sorprendiendo a ambas muchachas – Iré con ustedes, no pienso abandonarlas, estoy consciente de que no confían demasiado en mí y eso lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo pero les puedo asegurar que no las dejaré como dejé a mi compañero a su suerte, le hice una promesa a mi amigo Alfred y pienso cumplirla…

Ambas muchachas se miraron de la una de la otra, sonrieron pero luego volvieron a su seriedad habitual, Astoria se acercó a Samuel para entregarle su varita y hacerle una advertencia:

.- Mucho cuidado si haces algo sospechoso – Le dijo Astoria – No te has ganado del todo nuestra confianza, pero algo es algo, te devuelvo tu varita, pero si haces algo que nos puede perjudicar el viaje, entonces te lanzaremos una maldición entre las dos y te podemos dejarte en este bosque, ¿estás de acuerdo?

.- Es lo justo – Le respondió Samuel con una sonrisa.

.- De acuerdo – Dijo la castaña – Primero lo primero, debemos de asegurar el perímetro, ver que no haya nada raro.

Los tres salieron de la tienda de campaña con la varita en mano, ya era de madrugada, Astoria observaba todo a su alrededor y no se confiaba de nada al igual que su compañera, Samuel por su parte ya estaba desmontando la tienda de campaña y metiéndolo en su mochila propia la cual ya estaba hechizada para poder meter cualquier objeto, una vez que observaron que no había nada a su alrededor, se disponían a salir por la siguiente entrada a una nueva sección cuando de repente escuchan un sonido parecido al águila cuando ve a su presa, los tres se quedaron congelados e observaron en el cielo, el enorme grifo que las chicas habían visto secciones atrás, había vuelto y aterrizado frente a ellos.

Samuel no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que veía uno con sus propios ojos y no quería creerlo para nada, él había escuchado historias de quimeras, hipogrifos aunque este último se sabe que existen en diferentes bosques de Inglaterra, pero el que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos era un animal mitológico al que creía extinto:

.- No estaban bromeando – Dijo Samuel impresionado y no queriendo creer aquello – En verdad vieron un grifo, pero, ¿Por qué no nos ataca?

.- Lo mismo nos preguntamos la otra vez – Dijo furiosa la castaña – No tenemos magia o hechizo que podamos combatirla…

.- Lo más probable es que solo esté custodiando un tesoro – Dijo Ginny – Pero, ¿Por qué ahora aparece?

Entonces el grifo lanza un especie de gruñido o grito al cielo, los tres estaban impresionados por el gruñido de aquel animal, de repente escuchan un ruido proveniente del estanque donde estaba acampado la tienda de campaña, en ella sale una criatura que las muchachas ya habían visto y se pusieron en guardia, Samuel no podía creer la suerte que les tocaba, antes de hacer nada la veela mayor empezó a hablar:

.- Parece que nos volvemos a ver – Dijo la veela mirando a ambas muchachas – Mi grifo ha podido localizarlas, le ha costado pero al fin lo pudo hacer…

.- Bueno, me gustaría haber perdido por más tiempo a ese animal – Dijo furiosa la castaña – Pero por otro lado, ¿Qué tramas?, no, olvídalo, dudo que nos digas algo…

.- Este bosque son tus dominios ¿no es así? – Dijo la pelirroja – Tú manejas la magia de este bosque…

.- Puede ser que si o puede que no – Dijo la veela – Han sobrevivido muy bien sobre todo ese sujeto a quien acompañan, sus compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte pero él, es escurridizo, las veelas no pudieron enamorarlo…

.- Eso es porque estaba más preocupado por salir vivo de aquel manantial – Dijo furioso Samuel – Te llevaste a mis compañeros de viaje y no te importa arrebatar vidas aunque no sé con qué propósito lo haces.

.- Es simple – Dijo la veela mostrando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose al grifo para acariciarlo – Les diré un pequeño detalle de este bosque, como ya sabrán, tiene muchos escondrijos, lugares pequeños como grandes, pero tiene un pequeño secreto que nadie sabe más que nosotras las veelas que fuimos condenadas por Dumbledore, nosotras portamos una maldición y estamos atadas a este lugar…

.- Algo hicieron para molestar a uno de los mayores brujos de la historia de la magia – Dijo Astoria todavía molesta – Seguramente cometieron crímenes atroces fuera de este bosque…

.- En eso te equivocas muchacha – Respondió la veela furiosa - Pero no necesito explicarte nada, lo único que te puedo decir, es que ustedes son quizá la clave para nuestra salvación…

.- ¿Clave? – Dijo Ginny mirándola confusa - ¿Clave para qué?, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con nosotras?...

.- Muy pronto lo sabrán – Dijo la veela sonriéndoles – Pero me tengo que deshacer de su guardián, no puedo permitir más interrupciones…

.- Vaya – Dijo Samuel mirando fríamente a la Veela – No sé qué quieres con las muchachas pero es bastante obvio que las necesitas para algo, si hay una cosa que me sigue dando vueltas la cabeza, es lo que me dijo Edward, que antes de marcharse por otro camino, dijo que vio algo en algún punto del bosque, algo que lo hizo dudar e huir, pero en todo caso Veela loca, no te voy a permitir que les hagas daño…

Samuel con la varita en mano se preparaba para el duelo pero la Veela no parecía querer enfrentarse a los tres, así que con una señal, indicó a su grifo que se pusiera a su lado, el animal de inmediato fue con la veela rugiendo y mirando furiosamente a los tres, Samuel ahora estaba nervioso, pese a sus años de auror, todavía desconocía como enfrentarse a animales mitológicos ya que estos tenían una magia diferente a los de los brujos o brujas…

.- Mierda – Dijo Samuel con rabia – No quieres pelear pero mandas a tu mascota a hacerlo por ti…

.- No me sorprende – Dijo Astoria molesta que a la vez apuntaba con su varita pese a no tener muchas posibilidades – En vez de ensuciarte las manos, mandas al grifo…

.- No tenemos tiempo para esta mierda – Dijo la pelirroja que apuntaba hacia la veela y al grifo – FLASH MAXIMA…

El hechizo que acababa de conjurar, su varita salía una luz muy brillante que dejaba ciego momentáneamente a sus oponentes, era un hechizo que se había aprendido del libro de Aberforth, la veela y el grifo no se lo esperaban, Ginny tampoco tomó en cuenta que podría afectar a sus compañeros, a ella no dado que pronunciaba el hechizo pero incluso así, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para tomarle de las manos e ir a la salida de la sección, corriendo e indicándoles por donde pisar, con apenas éxito pero no paraba de correr hasta, Astoria se estaba recuperando luego del potente hechizo que había lanzado Ginny, Samuel también estaba impresionado pero no tenían tiempo para detenerse e elogiar a su compañera.

La veela junto al grifo ya se estaba recuperando y vio con rabia que ya no estaban los tres que tenía enfrente, el grifo aulló en señal de molestia pero la veela esbozó una sonrisa mirando al cielo…

.- Cálmate bestia – Dijo suavemente la veela – No pueden escapar de este bosque pero necesitaré que los sigas, si puedes, ataca al grandote, no necesitamos más estorbos, mandaré un ejército de inferi's si es necesario pero no te los comas, ¿entendido?

La criatura gruñó en señal de aprobación e enseguida voló al cielo para buscar a los que habían escapado, la veela tan solo volvió al estanque no antes sin ver la salida por donde habían escapado las muchachas y soltar una pequeña y suave risa de su parte hasta desaparecer bajo el agua.

Mientras en el Pub de Aberforth:

Ya casi iba amanecer pero el cantinero se levantó antes de tiempo, pensando en todo lo que le dijo su hermano, lo primero que tenía que hacer era avisar a su amiga Minerva que tenían que buscar los archivos que dejó Albus en la casa de los gritos, escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de su mesa de noche, la moneda vibraba demasiado y el cantinero supo que la pelirroja había invocado un hechizo muy poderoso, eso le alegraba, porque seguía viva pero no se confiaba, el tiempo pasaba, Aberforth sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas iban a salir peor y debía de trazar un plan, su hermano ya le había dicho que probablemente Harry visitaría su pub y no solo, también debía de debatirse la posibilidad de decir al hermano de Ginny, que esta se encontraba en peligro latente, más adelante buscaría las palabras apropiadas para no hacerle preocupar al grupo, se levantaba de su cama y comenzaba a prepararse, ya estaba amaneciendo, un día nuevo, no iba a ser nada fácil.

.- Las cosas no podrían pintar más que mal – Pensó con rabia el cantinero – No queda de otra que hacer lo que se pueda en estos casos, sin duda que ahora son tiempos difíciles.

El día iba a ser largo y las cosas iban a peores, eso era seguro.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí la parte 8, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	9. Chapter 9: La maldición de las Veelas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a la escritora J.K Rowling

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic, esto lo tenía que haber subido anoche de no ser por un detalle, se me fue la maldita luz a causa de la lluvia y truenos, mal día porque andaba entusiasmado y ya había escrito esta parte que ahora están leyendo, el capítulo está completo que es lo bueno xD

En este capítulo se explica la maldición que tienen las veelas en el bosque silencioso en el que están Astoria y Ginny, no voy a revelar más sin embargo tengo que decir que todavía siento que le estoy dando vueltas al asunto en fin, también quiero mencionar el desarrollo de esta historia todavía se centra en los acontecimientos del séptimo libro, a estas alturas Harry viaja con Hermione sin Ron, lo que significa que todavía no llegarán al Pub de Aberforth pero es un hecho que aparecerán en el fic como es de esperar.

Sobre las parejas, realmente me gusta la química que voy creando con Luna y Daphne al igual que con Ginny y Astoria, ¿como va acabar con lo demás?, no lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá al final.

También me gustaría decirles una cosa muy importante, últimamente y no soy solo yo, he recibido reviews extraños que nada que ver con el fic, entiendo que por flojera, pena o porque no les guste, no pongan un review, creanme que lo entiendo, pero por favor evitenme la pena de eliminar reviews innecesarios sino es algo relacionado al Fic, recuerden que para un mejor trabajo siempre es bueno leer la opinión.

En fin, espero que les agrade mucho este capítulo x3

 **Respuestas a Review's:**

 **KattytoNebel:** Que gusto verte por acá de nuevo, una disculpa por tardarme demasiado en subir el capítulo, pero espero que este sea de tu agrado, esperando que tengas un bonito día y feliz lectura x3

Ya me dejo de tonterías y pasamos al capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 9: La maldición de las Veelas**

Capítulo 9: La explicación de la maldición de las veelas…

Aberforth como era costumbre bajó de mal humor, su amiga Minerva todavía dormía, era temprano pero él tenía que abrir su pub y tener todo listo para recibir a los clientes, había pensado en lo que dijo su hermano, ir por el documento que dejó en la casa de los gritos, buscar a que se refería la maldición de las veelas, eso no le dejó dormir del todo bien al cantinero pero hablaría con Minerva de eso y buscarían la manera de encontrar los papeles que dejó su hermano para luego mandarlos a la pelirroja.

.- Al menos así podré ayudar más – Pensó el cantinero al ver las pocas opciones que tenía – Como si no fuera suficiente la situación que está ocurriendo en el mundo de la magia y muggle, hasta ellos lo están pasando fatal con cosas que no pueden explicar.

El cantinero abrió su pub pese a que todavía no venían los primeros clientes del día ya era una costumbre para el abrir un tanto temprano, el recuerda que en sus primeros días cuando abrió su pub, tenía clientes extraños, alguno que otro inventaba cuentos inverosímiles u otros simplemente callaban y bebía una bebida fuerte, Aberforth no le importaba en absoluto la vida de sus clientes, al fin y al cabo era solo despachador pero de vez en cuando ofrecía favores como prestar dinero y debido a eso se ganó su fama de tener memoria de elefante pues siempre recordaba quien le debía dinero y como cobrarles, varios le tenían miedo pero muy pocos sabían que Aberforth en realidad era un ex Auror y hermano de Albus Dumbledore.

.- Esos días quedaron atrás – Pensó con nostalgia el cantinero – Incluso cuando fungí de director de Hogwarts pude notar que las cosas ya iban mal, lo podía ver en los ojos de mi hermano, el sabrá ocultar bien las cosas pero a mí no me puede engañar u ocultar las cosas.

Aberforth fue a la habitación de su amiga Minerva, no se sorprende nada cuando ya la veía afuera con su túnica típica y esta le responde:

.- Buen día Aberforth – Le dice alegremente la profesora de Transformaciones – Siempre amaneces con una cara de pocos amigos, deberías de cambiar un poco en eso.

.- Quizá – Dijo seco el cantinero – Pero no es momento de estas charlas Minerva, los clientes no tardarán en llegar y como cosa de todos los días tengo que aguantar sus historias que me aburren como no tienes idea aunque realmente dudo que lleguen clientes hoy tal como están las cosas allá afuera.

.- Es de esperarse Aberforth – Dijo Minerva con calma – Las cosas no pueden salir mal ahora, tengo que pensar en cómo salir para ir al bosque y rescatar a las muchachas.

.- De momento pienso que eso ahora está fuera de nuestro alcance Minerva – Dijo el cantinero sorprendiendo a su amiga que lo miraba incrédula - No te confundas, estoy de acuerdo en ir a rescatarlas pero por ahora no podemos dejar a su suerte a los alumnos que están en el castillo, Minerva, sé de un lugar donde dejó mi hermano la información de las veelas y quizá podamos enviar eso al bosque por medio de lechuzas para que la señorita Ginny esté al tanto de la situación.

.- ¿Dónde está esa información? – Preguntó la profesora mirando curiosa a su compañero - ¿Cómo lo sabes Aberforth?

.- Se encuentra en la casa de los gritos – Dijo seco el cantinero – Como lo sé, no interesa eso ahora Minerva, en mi tiempo de receso iré a por la información y tu irás al castillo a trazar un plan de emergencia, te recuerdo Minerva, sacaremos a las muchachas de ese bosque pero por ahora no nos es posible ayudarlas pero por lo menos podemos enviar información.

La profesora de transformaciones se debatía en irse sola al bosque o hacer lo que le pedía su amigo, era obvio que lo segundo era lo mejor, cierto que conocía el bosque pero solo en parte y aun si tuviera suerte de encontrar a las chicas, el problema era salir del bosque maldito sobre todo evitando a las veelas, Minerva se estaba tomando su tiempo, el cantinero le tenía paciencia para esperar su respuesta hasta que finalmente habló:

.- Esta bien Aberforth – Dijo al fin McGonagall – No me convence del todo pero en parte tienes razón, no nos es posible siquiera mandar ayuda, si desaparezco yo, los alumnos temerán y lo que menos deseo es causar temor o pánico, en tu receso ve por la información y nos veremos más tarde Aberforth, aun quiero saber cómo conseguiste esa información pero hablaremos de ello más tarde, que tengas un buen día Aberforth.

.- Igual Minerva – Le respondió el cantinero dándose la vuelta – Espero que todo salga bien al final.

Su amiga tan solo asintió pero el cantinero sabía que las cosas solo iban a empeorar, regresó a su habitación a buscar la moneda en su mesa de noche y notó que seguía vibrando aunque de forma débil, no iba a escuchar nada pero momentos atrás sintió que la moneda vibraba muy fuerte hasta el punto de que el ruido ya era molesto, Aberforth llegó a la conclusión de que la pelirroja tendría que haber invocado un hechizo fuerte por lo que sonrió, eso significaba que la muchacha le había hecho caso, que estaba utilizando los libros que le había dado para su peligroso viaje, que las cosas no había sido en vano y aún conservaba la esperanza de que volviese viva, con ese pensamiento volvió a su pub para atender a los primeros clientes del día.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts (Sala de los menesteres)

Neville se sentía demasiado cansado e incluso no durmió nada en la noche por estar preocupado por Luna, él había discutido un poco con la rubia por su repentina salida hacia los pasillos en toque de queda pero llegó a la conclusión de que la rubia tenía algo que hacer anoche, la vio a los ojos y tuvo que ceder ante ello, como consecuencia se ganó un par de regaños de sus compañeros quienes estaban incrédulos ante esa acción de parte de la rubia pero ni el mismo sabía el porqué de las acciones de su compañera, escuchaba a sus amigos:

.- No lo sé – Dijo Michael que seguía todavía incrédulo y hablaba con Finnigan – Por lo general es una chica algo rara, no suele congeniar con casi nadie de nuestra casa, a veces la he visto hablar con Chang pero muy pocas veces, como suele leer esa estúpida revista.

.- Lovegood se trae algo – Dijo Dean Thomas que se unía a la conversación – Será rara y todo lo que tú quieras, pero pertenece a Ravenclaw, por algo está en esa casa, no es tonta, probablemente bajo esa apariencia de querer creer en animales que no existen, tiene una personalidad que oculta a todo mundo.

.- Eso es cierto – Dijo Seamus al levantar la cabeza como recordando cosas – Luna de por sí solo se llevaba con muy pocas, entre ellas con Ginny pero su personalidad para mi es realmente un misterio, Lovegood es segunda de nuestra clase, seguramente está buscando la forma de ayudarnos a salir de esta situación, digo, ella fue al Ministerio con Harry y peleó junto a él ¿no?, es buena duelista.

.- ¿Quieren callarse? – Dijo Neville después de tanto soportar cosas sin sentido aunque por dentro debía de reconocer un punto, la inteligencia de la rubia le sorprendía hasta el punto de compararse con Hermione pero el chico sabía que Lovegood se equivocaba a propósito en algunos exámenes porque no deseaba ser siempre el centro de atención o estar en el cuadro de honor, esas cosas para ella eran idioteces – Entiendo el escepticismo que tienen por nuestra amiga y compañera pero no nos queda de otra que confiar.

.- Pero que dices – Dijo Dean al mirarlo incrédulo – Si tú mismo no pegaste un ojo en toda la noche, estabas parado frente a la puerta por si ella regresaba pese a que ella misma te dijo que era probable que no regresara pronto, no sé qué trama Luna pero hasta tú tienes que saber que ella se trae algo.

Neville calló, no deseaba responder a lo que había dicho su amigo, tan solo se volteó a ver la puerta de salida, no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga y trató de juntar pistas en su cabeza, desde que inició el curso, la guerra, el comportamiento de la rubia había cambiado hasta el punto de que daba un poco de miedo, ya no era la misma Luna de siempre aunque ella lo intentaba para aparentar, entonces recordó la primera vez que ella salió sola a los pasillos:

Flashback:

.- Luna – Dijo Neville al ver que su amiga iba a la puerta - ¿A dónde vas?, ahora todos están en clases y los Carrows podrían estar vigilando los pasillos.

.- No te preocupes Neville – Le respondió con dulzura la rubia – Tengo un compromiso, no puedo llegar tarde.

.- ¿Compromiso? – Dijo Neville sorprendido - ¿Con quién o con qué? ¿Te vas a reunir con alguien?

.- Podría decirse – Le respondió la rubia – No te puedo decir mucho en estos momentos, regreso por la tarde ¿está bien?

.- De acuerdo Luna – Dijo Neville suspirando – Pero no te demores demasiado.

Fin de Flashback

Esa conversación casi nadie la escuchó, solo él y la rubia habían platicado, todas las veces que le preguntó le soltaba la misma respuesta pero para Neville algo era claro, ella se reunía con alguien pero no tenía forma de demostrarlo y no quería dudar de su amiga por lo que solo le quedaba confiar en ella, pero cuando regresaría a la sala hablaría solo con ella, sin rodeos, ya que deseaba respuestas.

Mientras en otra parte del Castillo:

Daphne Greengrass no pensó que un día despertaría a lado de quien menos lo esperaría, abrió los ojos y con sorpresa vio que su compañera estaba profundamente dormida con la pijama de encaje que le había traído, ella misma se sorprendía porque era de su guardarropa pero había modificado el color porque originalmente era negro pero lo había cambiado mediante magia a un color azul, el color de la casa Ravenclaw, se levantó de la cama procurando no despertar a su compañera, dejando en su lugar su almohada, se dirigió a una mesita donde había una jarra de agua, se miró al espejo, ella también tenía su pijama de encaje, se sonrojó porque había hecho algo atrevido aunque no hayan ido a más esa noche, decirle sus sentimientos le costó una enormidad, se sirvió un poco de agua para calmarse ya que era demasiado para la rubia.

.- Es extraño para mí el sentir esto – Pensó Greengrass – Digo, he salido con chicos pero ninguno me hace sentir lo que ella.

De repente calló porque sintió un abrazo detrás, volteó un poco la cabeza y veía a su compañera recién levantada, sonriéndole, Greengrass se sonrojó ante esa acción tan inesperada y las palabras no le salían de su boca:

.- Buen día Laurel – La rubia la miró confusa a lo que Luna soltaba unas risitas y le daba un casto beso en la mejilla de la rubia cosa que sorprendió todavía más a Greengrass – Tu nombre Daphne en griego quiere decir Laurel, a decir verdad me gusta más ese nombre porque puedo llamarte de diferentes maneras.

.- Ah – Dijo torpemente la otra rubia sin saber que decir – No sabía que también estudiabas la historia de Grecia y los nombres…

.- Realmente no – Le respondió Lovegood abrazándola más – Es solo para impresionar, lo leí en algún libro de la biblioteca durante mis escapadas, hoy dormí en paz y fue junto a ti Daphne, sentir tu calidez, tu cuerpo, sería una mentira que no pensé en acariciarte y besarte pero me supe controlar y tan solo te abracé Daphne.

Greengrass estaba anonadada y a la vez sonrojada ante la confesión de su amiga aunque por dentro se moría de alegría al saber que le daba la paz a su ahora ¿novia?, curioso porque todavía no habían dicho nada de salir pese a que estaban en una situación de peligro latente, para Greengrass el peligro de perder a su ahora compañera le daba nauseas, se volteó a ver a Luna sin romper el abrazo y la rubia la rodeó con sus brazos en la cintura observando a los ojos de su compañera, la muchacha se sentía muy inquieta, el fuerte deseo de besarla la invadió y así lo hizo, su compañera le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que se volvieran a separar para tomar aire:

.- Lovegood – Dijo Daphne con las mejillas encendidas y tomando aire - ¿Entonces?

.- Daphne – Dijo Luna que empezaba acariciar la mejilla derecha de su compañera y mirándola a los ojos – Dije que veríamos la situación, nuestra relación inicia en el peor momento de la historia de la magia, en medio de una guerra pero no por eso este momento deja de ser bonito para mi Daphne, pero el hecho es que quiero y deseo ser tu pareja mientras tú me lo permitas.

.- Luna – Le responde Greengrass de forma torpe al escuchar "pareja", cosa que le sorprende – He salido con chicos pero nunca con una chica, tengo que decir que esta experiencia es nueva, no tengo nada de idea de que se hace con una chica y es estúpido porque ambas somos chicas, ambas sabemos lo que queremos, sin embargo no sé...

.- Tranquila Daphne – Le dijo Lovegood con dulzura mientras la seguía abrazando y acariciando el cabello de su compañera – Admito que yo también estoy nerviosa pero no creo que sea tan diferente, lo único que cambia es el exterior, que somos chicas, ya veremos que hacemos, estamos bajo una situación de peligro y me he demorado mucho tiempo aquí que preocuparé a mis amigos.

.- Lovegood – Dijo seria Greengrass sin romper el abrazo – Tengo que ser sincera, la situación en la que estamos está del asco pero me temo que no tendremos demasiado tiempo para armar una escapada, me ha llegado rumores de que los Carrows intentarán atrapar a varios chicos y chicas, tienen una lista y probablemente los usen como moneda de cambio o chantajes, afortunadamente gracias a los zoquetes de mis compañeros de Slytherin me confían sus cosas porque me temen, Lovegood, tú estás en la lista y yo no puedo estar sin hacer nada…

Greengrass iba a decir más pero su compañera la calló con un beso, ese beso que la sorprendió, que la tomó por sorpresa mientras la estaba abrazando, no entendía a que se debía eso pero esperó y disfrutó del beso que le estaba dando su compañera hasta que finalmente se separó y le respondió:

.- Laurie – Dijo con dulzura pero también en su voz denotaba la seriedad cosa que sorprendió a Greengrass no solo por el hecho de llamarla por otro nombre – Sé bien que los Carrows intentan atrapar a hijos de muggles, de sangre mestiza incluso a los sangre limpias pero no quiero dejar atrás a nadie, de momento están seguros donde están pero es un hecho que no van a estar ahí para toda la vida, créeme que ya pensé en cómo sacar a varios para que tomen un rumbo distinto hasta que de alguna manera vuelvan a Hogwarts.

.- Luna – Dijo Daphne sorprendida – Aparte del descarado nombre que me das aunque no me molesta, ¿Cómo piensas ejecutar tu plan?

.- Existen caminos que los Carrows no conocen – Le respondió divertida su compañera – No sé cómo será posible pero es claro que de momento no podemos hacer gran cosa ni sé cuándo terminará esta guerra, sugiero que busques a miembros de tu casa, entre ellos debe de haber alguien que no esté de acuerdo con los estandartes de un mago loco, si los hay avísame, ya te mandaré una carta explicando un plan detallado.

.- Eres increíble Lovegood – Dijo Greengrass abrazando fuertemente a su compañera, sentía su corazón latir muy rápido, para la rubia ese sentimiento le provocaban cosas e incluso pensamientos sucios que quería hacer con su compañera pero se calmó y tan solo la abrazó – Ya veremos que será de nosotras dos, ya nos hemos demorado demasiado aquí y debemos de volver.

.- Lo sé Daphne pero en cuanto a nosotras – Le respondió acariciando el pecho de su compañera cosa que sorprendió a Greengrass – Ya tendremos tiempo de intimidad, mucho me gustaría pero este no es el momento pero estoy contenta Daphne, soy tu pareja, tu novia y dama, ahora vamos, no debemos de demorarnos más.

.- Si – Dijo Greengrass agachando la cabeza sonrojándose a más no poder sin saber que más decir.

Ambas se separaron del abrazo e iban por sus respectivas ropas para cambiarse, Daphne trató de no echar ojo a su compañera pero fue inevitable aunque la vio de espaldas, ella veía en su pareja que tenía un bonito cuerpo y miró a otro lado, ya pensarían en la forma de seguir adelante ante la situación de peligro, una vez que terminaron de cambiarse, Daphne se puso su capucha al igual que Luna, ambas salieron de la habitación y se fijaron que no hubiese nadie, todavía era temprano, las dos se fueron por su camino no antes sin darse un beso rápido y despedirse con una sonrisa, las cosas en el castillo iban empeorar y Luna lo sabía pero ella tenía que seguir ocultando su personalidad y ser la misma de siempre ante los ojos de sus compañeros, sabía que no la iba a tener fácil con Neville que seguramente querría explicaciones pero ya se las ingeniería para calmar la ansiedad del muchacho.

.- Ya se me ocurrirá algo – Pensó para sí la rubia pero se va contenta del lugar al ver que avanzó en algo positivo, su relación con Daphne.

Mientras en el cantinero de Aberforth.

Habían pasado horas de la mañana y el cantinero no se quería andar de rodeos, no quería perder más tiempo atendiendo a los clientes de siempre que generalmente no eran muchos dada la situación en la que vivían, estaba claro que se impacientaba por encontrar la información que su hermano ocultó en la casa de los gritos, pensó en la posibilidad de cerrar de forma temporal su pub pero eso despertaría sospechas y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, así que echó una mirada rápida al lugar tratando de buscar quien era confiable para que cuidara su pub pero la verdad es que no confiaba en nadie, casi todos los que estaban ahí le debían dinero y a veces se ocultaban bajo una capucha, Aberforth no se sentía con ganas de cobrar mucho menos bajo una situación crítica.

.- A donde iremos a parar con estos mequetrefes – Pensó el cantinero con cierta molestia – No confío en ninguno de ellos pero no tengo tiempo para esperar al receso y me urge la información.

Otro cliente entra a su pub y como es habitual el cantinero se fija en su cara, sonrió al ver que era una cara conocida y que seguramente cuidaría muy bien el lugar, su gran tamaño ayuda bastante como para que pensaran dos veces antes de asaltar al lugar aunque vio que su aspecto no daba nada bueno tenía un par de moretones y parecía que le dolían algunas partes de su cuerpo pero fuera de eso se encontraba muy bien, estaba esperando a que su cliente se sentara en la barra, sabía exactamente lo que iba a pedir pero esperó a que lo pidiese, una vez que se sentó en la barra dijo:

.- Un Whiskey de fuego Aberforth – Dijo el desconocido que parecía estar un poco cansado.

.- No pareces tener un buen día Hagrid – Dijo el ex auror que le servía el trago – Me cuentan que pasas algo de tiempo en el bosque prohibido, bueno eso me llega a mis oídos.

.- Si bueno – Dijo Hagrid aceptando el trago y tomándoselo de una sola vez – Es un pequeño proyecto que estoy trabajando Aberforth aunque últimamente me está dando algo de problemas.

.- Hagrid – Dijo serio el cantinero – Sé muy bien que hay en ese bosque, no me creas que soy tonto, me conoces, ese "pequeño" proyecto va a terminar matándote, sabes bien que es imposible tratar de enseñarle algo o por lo menos que trate de llevar las cosas con calma, mírate Hagrid, estas un poco malherido.

.- No lo tomes a mal Aberforth – Le respondió con cansancio el gigante guardabosques – Sé que las cosas no me han salido como quisiera que salieran pero desde que los Carrows han tomado el castillo no me puedo acercar demasiado aunque estoy tentado a hacerlo para proteger a los estudiantes.

.- Hagrid – Dijo Aberforth que empezaba a perder un poco la paciencia pero supo controlarse – Entiendo que te estés tomando un descanso pero los Carrows no van a parar y yo necesito hacer algo importante, estaré un rato fuera y necesito que alguien maneje mi pub, siendo sinceros debí de contratar un segundo al mando pero ninguno supo convencerme ¿quieres cuidar un poco el lugar?, al menos estarías más tranquilo aquí que estar en ese endemoniado bosque con ese ser al que cuidas.

El guardabosques dudó un poco pero al final decidió aceptarlo dado que le venía bien un descanso, el cantinero le agradeció y le dijo que no tardaría en volver, que regresaría lo más pronto posible, Aberforth no tenía dudas de que ningún cliente haría algo estúpido, es más ni siquiera iban a llegar más, las calles estaban desiertas y algunas tiendas cerradas de forma temporal, la crisis de la guerra mágica estaba estallando en todas partes pero el objetivo del cantinero era la casa de los gritos y no le quedaba muy lejos, habría llegado rápido con la aparición pero dado que están vigilando los medios de transporte mágicos no le convenía y parte de su tarea era no llamar la atención, así que tuvo que caminar con enojo, deseando llegar más rápido a la casa de los gritos.

Una vez que llegó a la casa, observó con detalle, para él no era más que una simple casucha para albergar a un hombre lobo, en efecto, el cantinero sabía el secreto de Lupin, el propio profesor le contó de su secreto pero para Aberforth era obvio aquello, su hermano siempre tuvo un as bajo la manga para poder defender o proteger a los que conocía e incluso hacerles frente por si las cosas se salían de control.

.- Bueno ya estoy aquí – Pensó el cantinero – No hay moros en la costa.

Entró a la casa e observó a su alrededor con cierta nostalgia, le recordaba los días en que cuidaba a su hermana Ariana o al menos le daba esa sensación, siguió explorando la casa, pensando en donde habría ocultado su hermano la información que buscaba sobre la maldición de las veelas, eso le llenó de dudas en parte de la noche y ya no deseaba ir con rodeos, para el cantinero la pelirroja le tenía un cierto cariño y no deseaba que ella estuviese en peligro pero las cosas pasaban por algo como bien decía su hermano.

No había encontrado nada en el primer piso, subió al segundo piso, el cantinero harto de tener que buscar intentó revelar la ubicación de los archivos con un encantamiento convocador pero nada apareció, nada llegó a sus manos:

.- Claro – Dijo molesto – No ibas a ocultarlo así como así, lo tenías que proteger con un encantamiento anti magia ¿no Albus?

Siguió explorando el lugar, el cantinero no quería perder más tiempo pero no le quedaba de otra que seguir buscando hasta dar con la preciada información, revisó cada lugar, cada habitación pero no encontraba nada sospechoso o fuera de lugar, se estaba cansando y se debatía en regresar a su pub e intentarlo más tarde con Minerva pero desechó la idea porque podrían sospechar de las idas a la casa y llegaría el rumor a los oídos de los Carrows, Aberforth se sentó en una silla cercana y enfrente un escritorio polvoriento, estaba en una recamara que parecía un estudio o aparentaba serlo, Lupin le contó que usaba ese cuarto para estudiar luego de que pasara su pesadilla de transformarse en un hombre lobo completo, el cantinero imaginó las veces en que el profesor habría pasado por estos cuartos o pasillos, arañando o gruñendo a todo pulmón espantando a los aldeanos en esa época y lo recuerda muy bien:

.- Esos tiempos ya pasaron – Pensó con nostalgia – Lo que me molesta es no encontrar lo que busco, un momento, podría ser que…

De repente como si una luz le dijera el camino, se maldijo por no saberlo al instante, era bastante obvio donde se ocultaría la información, una pequeña biblioteca y estaba en ese cuarto, Aberforth pasó unas cuantas veces por ahí ignorando los polvorientos libros que en realidad la mayoría de ellos estaban tirados en el suelo, los recogió pero no notó nada fuera de lo común, observó el mueble, era un tanto sospechoso que ese mueble estuviese lejos de la mesa de trabajo y recordó que él también tiene un mueble que revela una habitación, no lo pensó dos veces y movió el mueble de manera manual, sonrió al ver que había un hueco y dentro de ella los papeles que estaba buscando en un principio:

.- Por fin – Dijo el cantinero suspirando – Después de tanto rato, supongo que Hagrid me esperará un rato más, un descanso no le viene mal.

Los papeles o pergaminos que encontró no eran mucho, de hecho eran solo cosas detalladas, en algunos decían sobre la asombrosa magia que el bosque tenía, que varias secciones de dicho bosque estaban conectadas entre sí y estas las veelas la dominaban con su magia, no era un bosque normal y era lo que temía el cantinero en otras revelaba que las veelas podían controlar bestias que el ministerio de magia no podría controlar como hipogrifos, grifos, salamandras e incluso dragones:

.- Tal como me lo temía – Pensó el cantinero con rabia – Las cosas no podrían ser peores, pero ¿Dónde está lo referente a la maldición de las veelas?

No tardó en hallarla, era de hecho un pergamino escrito por su hermano, podía reconocer la elegante caligrafía de Albus y dudó un momento en leerlo pero desechó todo temor debido a que se preocupaba por la pelirroja y su compañera de viaje, dicho pergamino decía lo siguiente:

"Las Veelas del bosque silencioso"

"Hace tiempo, mucho antes del levantamiento de Voldemort, unas mujeres que eran de las mejores brujas de su generación decidieron crear magia avanzada más de lo normal, hechizos que podrían cambiar el curso de la historia de la magia, eran unas muchachas inteligentes, me apena saber que una de ellas pertenecía a Hogwarts, de hecho eran tres, una de Durmstrang, la otra de Beauxbatons y finalmente la última de Hogwarts"

"Deseaban la belleza y el poder más alto de la magia, llegaron a congeniarse un día para poder hacerlo, eran brujas inteligentes, astutas, brillante en todos los sentidos pero con una mente algo retorcida, el poder la magia que estaban creando les llevó a hacer atrocidades desde necesitar sangre muggle hasta sangre mágica, experimentar con ellos y en parte les resultó pero habían acabado con muchas vidas"

"En ese tiempo me di a la tarea de investigar dicha magia que ellas mismas crearon, no era una magia ordinaria, eso lo puedo asegurar, mucho más avanzada de lo que aprendí de los libros prohibidos, magia blanca o negra, sea cual sea de los dos, esas tres lograron combinarlas e usarlas para su propio beneficio"

"Cuando estaba Hogwarts me llegó el rumor de que las tres intentaban controlar la magia de las veelas, hacerlas suyas, esto me alarmó demasiado porque la magia de las veelas no es para nada ordinaria y ellas se estaban metiendo en un grave peligro, traté de llegar a tiempo en las afueras de Norwich, en el extenso bosque de las veelas que era un lugar sagrado pero fue demasiado tarde, las tres habían secuestrado a una veela pura, el clan de las veelas reclamaban furiosas porque habían tomado a uno de los suyos y no puedo culparlas, me di a la tarea de capturar a las tres brujas tenebrosas, ya no se le podía considerar de menor rango"

"Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar a la muchacha de Durmstrang quien hizo el secuestro de la veela, no me costó mucho encontrarla aunque dio problemas, traté de no complicar las cosas, de hablar con ella, pero no llegué a nada, me tuve debatir a un duelo contra ella, el nombre de la muchacha era Irina, una brillante muchacha, de la mejor de su clase, una bruja poderosa que se había ganado su reputación como la más fría reina de hielo en Durmstrang, me dio pelea pero al final salí vencedor pero ella huyó mediante el hechizo aparición, supe que no iba a ser nada fácil capturarlas"

"La segunda muchacha era una graduada de Beauxbatons de nombre Ellie, en realidad no era alguien con muchas ganas de querer congeniar, era fría, calculadora y una mente brillante por encima de sus compañeras, se graduó con todos los honores, no me fu tan difícil encontrarla, fue una noche en que ella regresó a su escuela a buscar unos libros, esa vez evité el duelo porque de alguna manera pude hablar con la muchacha, lo que me dijo no fue nada agradable, una actitud altanera y vanidosa, Ellie quería la belleza eterna y que todos la alabaran, la magia de las veelas era la clave para ello, no llegamos a nada y cuando intenté acercarme, ella desapareció de inmediato, los libros que ella buscaba eran libros sobre hechizos curativos, magia curativa avanzada, un libro prohibido que mandé a ocultar en la biblioteca de Beauxbatons, llegué a un acuerdo con la directora para que nadie conociese hechizos peligrosos o que no tuvieran todavía el nivel para manejarlas, Ellie no encontró el libro porque yo mismo lo había sacado y lo oculté en Hogwarts"

"La última del trío, Agatha, de la casa de Ravenclaw como es de esperarse, la cabeza del grupo quien planeó detalle a detalle, ella deseaba los grandes conocimientos y por supuesto la belleza, me sorprendió el hecho de que una alumna de nuestra escuela haya podido hacer algo tan cruel solo para llegar a poseer algo que no puede entender, la recuerdo muy bien, le di clase de transformaciones y era muy brillante, a Agatha la encontré con las dos restantes en las afueras de un pueblo, me fue difícil tratar de ubicarlas por lo que tuve que pedir ayuda a Minerva en capturarlas, una vez que las localizamos, las tres estaban alrededor de la veela como tratando de sacar su sangre mediante magia, con calma les pedimos que dejaran de hacerlo o que nos debatiríamos a duelo para detenerlas, como era de esperarse, no quisieron bajar la guardia y tuvimos que pelear"

"El duelo se ponía intenso y las tres muchachas eran de verdad brujas muy buenas a la hora de combatir en un duelo mágico, no recuerdo haberme debatido con oponentes semejantes quizá con Grindewald pero eso es otra cosa, la cosa iba a ir para largo, habría acabado peor sino fuera porque la veela se levantó librándose de la magia con la que lo tenían prisionera, de verdad estaba furiosa y como es una veela pura, dijo algo que no supe apreciar en ese momento pero les estaba dando una maldición a las tres, ellas cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, Minerva pidió a la veela que se detuviese pero no hizo caso"

"Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que finalmente las tres brujas estaban completamente transformadas en veelas puras, ¿Cómo?, simple, la veela nos explicó que la maldición de transformar a alguien en una veela pura significaba una muerte lenta y tenían que alimentarse de la magia o de una vida así sea insignificante pero a cambio ganarían lo que ellas buscaban en un principio, la veela me explicó que para revertir tal maldición necesitaban la sangre de un mago o bruja pura, de hecho necesitaban a dos, pero tenían que ser jóvenes e iniciar un ritual que llevaría tiempo completarse, pero al transformarlas, la veela me también me dijo que existía un bosque en las afueras del castillo, un bosque apagado como ella especificó, las tres brujas ahora transformadas podían quedarse ahí por toda la eternidad esperando el momento de tomar dos vidas jóvenes sino se tragarían a las victimas quienes se atrevieran a entrar a dicho bosque, que servirían como un elixir de vida pero que les alargaba su vida de forma temporal, que año con año la vida de las veelas se iban extinguir o en el peor de los casos si no se morían quedarían en esa apariencia de por vida si no seguían consumiendo sangre humana o mágica"

"La veela me dijo que para dicho ritual, se tiene que hacer en un manantial especial, tienen que dejar inconsciente a las dos jóvenes, si, tienen que ser mujeres a quienes tuvieran que hacer el sacrificio, las tres muchachas volverían a ser lo que eran, le pregunté a la veela si no existía otra manera pero no me respondió, lo último que me dijo fue las tres muchachas estaban bajo una maldición poderosa que no se podía revertir fácilmente pero que a cambio ganaron mucho poder y que podrían descontrolarse, el bosque silencioso disminuye su poder, los mantiene a raya por decirlo de alguna manera, así que no me quedó de otra que desterrarlas en dicho bosque"

"Cuando fuimos a dejarlas, ellas juraron venganza, que buscarían la manera de controlar su poder pero la veela les había dado otra maldición, si salían de ese bosque, su vida se acababa en el acto, ellas con rabia nos odiaron, podíamos sentir su poderosa magia y nos fuimos del bosque, conforme íbamos saliendo, más veelas aparecían pero estas eran diferentes, la veela pura nos dijo que esas veelas sienten la presencia de una veela pura y que deben de seguirlas, surgen con un llamado que solo ellas pueden escuchar, la veela líder es Agatha, las dos restantes se podría decir que están como segundo al mando"

"Desde entonces ese bosque permanece cerrado al público, aunque uno que otro aventurero ha entrado porque quieren encontrar la joya perdida de Ramsés, los ojos de la verdad, dicha joya no se encuentra en ese bosque, es tan solo un rumor, el bosque es raro no lo voy a negar, tiene muchos escondrijos, demasiadas conexiones y una extraña forma de manejar la magia de la aparición, sigues un camino recto y te pone en otro lugar que no conoces, cada sección tiene animales mágicos que uno no creería, no es mentira, todo ahí es de verdad, no es ninguna ilusión y ahora con las veelas controlando dicho bosque, es peligroso, lo sería todavía más si las tres veelas salieran a su antojo fuera del bosque pero debido a su maldición están encerradas en ese bosque"

Aberforth estaba atónito a lo que leía, cada línea que leía se ponía más furioso, ahora recuerda porque su hermano le había dicho que desmintiera el rumor de dicha joya, cuantos no oyó hablar a intrépidos aventureros que buscaban la joya, cuantas veces les ha dicho que no existe y que no debían de entrar en ese bosque pero no le hacían caso e iban solo para enterarse después de que iban a ser alimentos para tres veelas que deseaban por todos los medios volver a ser normal, el resto del pergamino no había nada más escrito pero una cosa era seguro, hablaría con su hermano sin rodeos y que le explicara en que más consiste el ritual, si existe una manera de romperla.

.- Así que esa es la maldición de la veela – Pensó el cantinero con cierta rabia – Un ritual, lo que me faltaba, Ginevra ahora corre un grave peligro, ella viene de una familia de sangre limpia, de sangre mágica y la otra, la chica de nombre Astoria Greengrass que también viene de una familia de sangre limpia, si no mal recuerdo una vez conocí a la patriarca de los Greengrass en mis días de auror, no me caía nada bien pero era temida por todos incluso de ese loco señor pero a estas alturas ese apellido ya no importará demasiado con el levantamiento de ese loco, a Minerva no le gustará nada aunque me dijo que solo sabe en parte y que conoce ciertas áreas de ese bosque, de todas formas le tengo que decir lo que encontré.

El cantinero agarró los papeles y los guardó, hablaría con su amiga más tarde para idear un plan de contingencia, mandaría al pájaro que tenía a su cuidado para mandar el pergamino escrito por Dumbledore, salió de la casa de los gritos y no tardó nada en llegar a su pub que como era de esperarse, todo iba normal, muy pocos cliente y el imponente guardabosques estaba tras la barra observando el lugar tranquilamente, se acercó y le preguntó:

.- ¿Todo bien?

.- Todo normal hasta ahora Aberforth – Le respondió el guardabosque – Hasta ahora nada sospechoso, con la crisis que se está viviendo es normal que no hayan muchos clientes pero me intriga saber a dónde fuiste Aberforth, te has demorado un poco.

.- Tenía un asunto pendiente Hagrid – Le respondió el cantinero – Hay cosas que se necesitan averiguar.

.- Que extraño Aberforth – Dijo sorprendiéndose el guardabosque ante la reacción del cantinero – pensaba que solo estarías al margen de las cosas y no estarías tan involucrado en ese tipo de asuntos.

.- No por gusto Hagrid – Dijo el cantinero un tanto molesto – De momento no te puedo decir mucho, ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, en todo caso, gracias por cuidar el establecimiento.

Hagrid lo miró dudoso pero al final simplemente le agradeció la oportunidad de cuidar el establecimiento, ya se enteraría de las cosas que hacía el cantinero, una vez que se fue el guardabosque, Aberforth le echó una mirada a su local, el panorama era de verdad triste, casi ya no había clientes salvo los viernes por la noche que a veces llegaban bocones a hablar de idioteces sin sentido pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenía que estar al tanto de esas discusiones, en su mayoría esa gente no cuidaba bien de lo que hablaba y el cantinero se enteraba de cosas relacionadas a la guerra mágica, cosas muy útiles para la orden, pero ahora en su mente se enfocaba en enviar la lechuza que tenía bajo su cuidado a la pelirroja junto a su compañera para que anduvieran con cuidado, no dudaba que llegaría a su destino pese a que el bosque era un laberinto mágico, también hablaría con su hermano de ese asunto de una vez por todas y buscar un plan de contingencia para sacar a los alumnos del castillo y que quedaran fuera de peligro, más adelante se reuniría con Minerva y le explicaría los detalles del pergamino que escribió su hermano, por fin las cosas se ponían un tanto claras e iban a empezar a mejorar pero Aberforth no se podía confiar demasiado, tenía que hacer las cosas cuidadosamente, cualquier fallo significaría un desastre, cosa que no convenía.

.- Bueno, no queda de otra – Pensó el cantinero que pasaba a su cuarto e invocaba un patronus para enviarlo a Minerva – Aquí vamos.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí la parte 9, esperando que haya sido de su agrado, como siempre, un review no viene nada mal, en fin, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización x3


End file.
